Moving Day
by outawork
Summary: Judy and her Fox finally save up enough money to buy a house and with a little help from friends move in. Now there's no longer noisy neighbors, thin walls, or any restraints.
1. Chapter 1 - Moving Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney. Rated M for sexual themes.**

Moving Day

"Finally!" she said, taping the last box shut.

Today she was finally moving out of this dump! It had taken her two years to save up enough money for her part of the down payment on their house. Nick had made up the difference and she had a pretty good idea where that money had come from, but at this point she didn't really care. She flopped back on her bed and remembered her first day here.

Bucky and Pronk – her crazy neighbors. They had been quiet for the last year or so. Ever since she and her Fox had gone over in uniform and threatened to arrest them if they made any more noise. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Fluff," Nick whispered.

"Morning Nick," she said still half asleep.

She felt his tongue on her throat and giggled.

"Stop it," she said and tried to push him away. "That tickles!"

Then he kissed her bringing her fully awake. It was a wonderful kiss! His tongue tickled hers and then it explored here and there. He pulled her into his lap and she felt his hand slide down her back and squeezing her tail. She gasped breaking the kiss. Then he began to lick her throat again and she leaned her head back. She felt his jaws gently close on her throat and squeeze. Slowly her Fox tightened the pressure until she gasped for breath and then he squeezed her tail. Her back arched and she shuddered. Then he released his jaws and held her tight until she subsided.

"That was wonderful!" she said and smiled.

"My pleasure," he said his eyes twinkling.

Only then did she feel what he meant.

"You horny old fox!" she said and swatted him tightly.

"Who you calling old!"

They both laughed and she wiggled around in his lap. He gasped and she winked at him.

"I guess we'd better get to work," she said. "Those boxes won't move themselves."

She hopped down and lifted the smallest box and her Fox grabbed one of the larger ones. When they opened the door they heard her neighbor's door open too.

"Judy!"

She turned and saw Bucky and Pronk coming up the hall. Nick stepped in front of his Bunny and that brought them up short.

"We want to help you move Judy," Pronk said. "We also wanted to apologize and thank you for helping us."

"Helping you?"

"Well, last year when you threatened to arrest us we couldn't yell at each other anymore. We still had to live in the same place so we had to learn to talk to each other."

Judy smiled.

"Well grab some boxes then!"

* * *

"Did you have to hug both of them?"

"It was a really sweet apology," she said and snuggled up to her fox. "Are you jealous?"

Nick rolled his eyes and his Bunny giggled. Twenty minutes later Nick pulled into the driveway. Judy got out and looked at the stack of boxes in the back of pickup. She sighed.

"This is going to take a while."

"No it won't," Nick said and smiled. "Old Nick's got this covered."

The front door opened and out stepped Ben, Fangmeyer, and Wolfard.

"Nick!" she said and hugged him.

Judy picked up one of the smaller boxes and headed up the sidewalk.

"Hi Judy," Ben said. "Don't worry we'll have this done in no time."

Judy looked at Ben and smiled. He was no longer the overweight Cheetah she met two years ago. She and later Nick convinced him to break his donut habit and exercise with them daily. It had taken over a year, but Ben was now a handsome, well muscled, and sleek Cheetah.

"Thanks guys."

"No problem," Fangmeyer said.

"Glad to help," Wolfard said and winked at Judy.

Judy walked through the front door and froze.

"You like?"

"This is the furniture that we couldn't afford!"

"Yes it is."

"How?"

"Well, I knew a guy who knew another guy whose brother works at place where they make it. And he was able to get me a really good deal on it. I got the bedroom suites too. Think of it as your moving in present."

"Nick, you sly old fox!" she exclaimed and hugged him.

"Let me show you around."

"Nick, we can't let them carry in all those boxes," she said and took his hand. "Come on."

* * *

"Well, at least they're all in the correct rooms," Nick said.

"We'll help you unpack," Ben said. "I'll do the kitchen."

"We'll do the guest bedroom," Fangmeyer said indicating Wolfard too.

"I guess that leaves the master bedroom for us," Nick said, lifting his bunny into his arms and carrying her upstairs.

The others laughed and Judy blushed.

"Put me down!" she said and he dropped on the bed. "Nick!"

"What are they going to think!"

"Maybe I'll close the door and we'll find out."

"You horny old Fox!" she hissed, but couldn't help smiling.

Then Nick laughed and his bunny joined him.

"What are you two doing?" Ben shouted.

Judy pushed the door shut and both laughed harder. After a few minutes curiosity got the best of Ben and went upstairs and opened the door. He saw his best friends on the floor holding each other laughing like loons. He shook his head, shut the door, and went back downstairs.

* * *

Every time they looked at each other they smiled or giggled. Eventually the bed was made, all the boxes emptied, and their contents were put in their proper places. Apparently Ben had a good reason to work in the kitchen. By time they'd finished upstairs he had not only finished unpacking his boxes, but he had a late lunch almost ready. He smiled at their surprise.

"So here's the salad and bread sticks," he said placing them on the dining room table. "Go ahead and start. I'll have the main course ready soon."

Ten minutes later Ben brought out four bowls of streaming vegetables and a platter with a lid over it.

"I cooked this last night," he said and lifted the cover. "All I had to do was warm it in the microwave."

The steam from the meat made all three predators salivate, but the lone prey's nose only twitched.

"Does it bother you?" Nick asked and put his hand on hers.

"No more than the fish does," she said looking at the meat.

"What kind of meat is it?" Fangmeyer asked and licked her muzzle.

"Chicken," he said. "Actually, it's the meat from three chickens."

"My mom used to make this once in a while when I was a kid!" Nick said and put a few pieces on his plate. "Thank you Ben!"

Nick handed the serving fork to Fangmeyer who took a larger portion. Then she popped a piece in her mouth and made a sound of pleasure.

"Where'd you get it, Ben?"

"I have a cousin who lives out in the county who raises them."

Judy was tapping away on her phone and then read for a while.

"They're birds."

"And they're tasty," Nick said and popped another piece in his mouth. "Can you get more Ben?"

"Yes."

"Good, we'll talk about it later."

* * *

The meal ended, the leftover chicken put safely in the refrigerator, and the lovers found themselves alone in their new house.

"So what shall we do now," Nick said and smiled at his bunny.

"Since it's only 4 o'clock and we don't have to work for the rest of the week I thought we might try out that new TV. We could watch a few movies and play a few games. Maybe later on we could have a late supper and then go to bed. Or …"

She kissed him and he lay on his back. Judy laid her head on his chest and she felt his arm go around her. His hands roamed over her body and she smiled. Then she sat up and unbuttoned her shirt. She watched her Fox's eyes grow wide and then removed her bra. He gulped and she chuckled. Then he grinned and his tongue found a nipple.

"Nick!" she said and moaned.

Then she felt his teeth and he began to suckle. Her hands went around head trying to pull him closer.

"Oh Nick!" she cried and leaned back feeling his hands on her back.

Later she felt herself being lifted and slipped out his grasp. Then she moved out of reach. He lunged for her and she hopped back. Then she ran up the stairs with her fox right on her heals. She made it across the bed and he flopped in the middle of it. She jumped on his back and the stripped off his paints. When he rolled over he covered himself.

"So my handsome Fox just what are you hiding there?"

Judy stepped out of her shorts and his eyes went wide. Then she crawled on all fours toward her Fox and only stopped when her hands were on his knees.

"So what shall I do with you?"

She advanced again until they were muzzle to muzzle and kissed him tenderly. His arms went around her and they rolled over so he hovered over his bunny. She reached up, touched his erection, and pulled him forward. Green eyes met purple ones and she smiled. He carefully entered her and stopped only when he met a barrier. Their eyes met again and her fox moved forward.

"Nick!" she cried as tender delicate flesh tore.

"Judy, did I hurt you?"

"No," she lied as small tears appear in the corners of her eyes. "Please Nick!"

He continued carefully until they were joined completely. He licked her throat and moved carefully. Then Judy wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him closer. He dropped to his forearms trying not to put his full weight on her and increased his pace. His bunny joined him and after a while felt a growl building in her Fox's chest. She tightened on him with muscles that had never been used that purpose before and his growl erupted. He went rigid and his back arched.

"Oh Fluff!"

Judy increased the pressure and felt him swell inside her and then felt warm inside.

"Nick!"

They were finally joined in body, soul, and spirit. She took his full weight and smiled holding him tight. He felt her heart beating so fast that he could tell where one beat ended and the next began. They stayed joined not only because they had to, but they wanted this physical closeness they'd never shared before. But like all things it had to end and Nick rolled into his side. He still held his bunny tight and they only looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you my beautiful Fox."

Nick smiled and then lost himself in her beautiful purple eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Brush with Mortality

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.** **Rated M for sexual themes.**

Moving Day is the prequel to this story.

A Brush with Mortality

It was going to be one of 'those' days on patrol. In the first hour they had a flat tire and of course, Judy was driving. She looked at her Fox just daring him to say something. Nick for his part thought anyone could have a flat, but it was kind of funny that it happened when his bunny was driving. He innocently and wisely he looked out the window with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Nick!"

"I'll call it in," he said still trying his best not to smile.

They got out and looked at the tire. That's really all they could do until the department truck came to change it. At least their cruiser wasn't in the middle of the street. Then Nick noticed a coffee across the street.

"Judy, how about I buy you a coffee."

His bunny opened her mouth and then shut it. She sighed.

"OK," she said resignedly.

They ordered and sat just looking at each other. She looked kind of crestfallen and he wanted to take her into his arms a just hold her. Since they were in uniform and on duty that wasn't going to happen. So he got up and switched seats to sit next to his bunny. He reached over and gave her hand a little squeeze. She returned it and then he smiled.

"Carrots, it's all right it could happen to anybody."

"But…"

"Maybe the tire was bad or someone ran over a nail. They'll be here soon and it'll be fixed."

Twenty minutes later the truck showed up and in half an hour they were ready to go.

"Thanks," Nick said to the driver.

"No problem."

"How come it blew?"

The Wolf squatted down and looked at one side of the tire and then the other.

"I'd say it had a defect. See right here," he said and pointed to spilt. "That's what did it. It's just a thin spot in the rubber."

"Thanks again. You need a hand?"

"Sure."

He and Nick lifted tire and pushed it into the back of the truck.

"Nick Wilde," he said holding out a hand.

"Joe Wolfard," the wolf said and padded Nick's shoulder with his other. "Who wouldn't recognize the only Fox in the ZPD and his Rabbit partner?"

His gave the Fox a wink and he grinned back at the Wolf.

"You related to…"

"He's my cousin."

Judy came up to stand by her Fox.

"This is Judy."

"Joe Wolfard, nice to meet ya," he said squatting down to eye level and taking the offered hand. "Tell my cousin Joe says hi."

"Sure," she said blushing slightly.

Joe got in his truck, waved, and drove off. Then Nick opened the driver door and stepped aside. His bunny got in and he shut the door. Soon they were back on patrol.

* * *

The rest of their patrol went normally. They gave out a few speeding tickets and investigated a few minor fender benders. They thought for a moment things might get exciting when a frantic mother flagged them down looking for her lost child. After Judy calmed her down she suggested that the mother call some of her child's friends. They found that he'd gone to a friend's house without telling her. From what they overheard he was going to 'get it' when he got home. They both had good laugh about that later in their cruiser.

"Another wonderful day with the ZPD done!" Nick said and he bunny laughed.

They were only three blocks from the station when Judy drove through an intersection and their cruiser was hit and did a complete 360. The airbags deployed and they were both thrown hard into their seat belts. Nick looked over to his bunny and she was bleeding!

"Judy!"

She shook herself and touched her lip.

"I bit my lip."

"Let me look," he said and turned her head. "And you did a good job of it too."

Then without thinking he started to lick the blood away. Part of his mind thought it tasted wonderful - sweet and salty at the same time. But the other part thought of what had happened and what could have happened. Judy giggled and then she came to herself.

"Nick!"

"Sorry, I need to put something on that."

"Never mind," she said and winked. "Your heart certainly was in the right place … as well as your tongue."

Usually he'd make a joke or leer at her, but this time his expression only looked serious.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" he said and began to run his hands over her limbs and body.

If it were any other time she would said something, but she could tell he was very concerned about her.

"No, I don't feel any pain anywhere else other than my lip."

"How about you?"

Judy unlatched her seatbelt and Nick immediately pulled her into his arms. He'd never held her like this before. It was like he thought she might disappear. Then it came to her.

"Nick, you need to check on the other driver and I'll call this in. OK?"

Reluctantly he released her and got out of their cruiser. The other car had jumped the curb and went through a store's front window. Seeing this he ran into the store and lucky found that no one else had been injured. The driver of the other car was unconscious. Two minutes later Judy joined him.

"A citizen already called it in and they'll be here soon."

Nick wondered why they weren't already here since they were so close to the precinct. They heard sirens in the distance and less than a minute later two cruisers and an EMT van arrived. The EMTs went directly to the other car. One pair of officers went to their cruiser to start the accident investigation and the other two came to talk to them.

"Who was driving?"

"I was," Judy said, "and we had a green light."

"How fast were you going?"

"She always drives ten miles under the speed limit," Nick said seriously.

The two officers chuckled knowing Nick was correct.

"Not always," she said looking defiantly at them. "Sometimes I'm only five under."

The other two officers laughed.

"Judy, you're bleeding again," Nick said.

He grabbed a napkin from one of the tables, put a hand to the back of her head, and held it to her lip. The other officers watched and smiled. Judy didn't to say anything fearing that it would be taken the wrong way. So she did only thing could – blushed. She noticed that the EMTs had loaded the other driver onto a gurney and were pushing him toward the door. One of the three was a Hare! She wondered why she hadn't noticed her before. They moved out of the way and the Hare stopped.

"Here let me take a look," she said.

The Hare was as tall as Nick and probably just as heavy too. She smiled at Judy.

"So this is the famous Judy Hopps and her partner Nick Wilde," she said and winked at Judy. "Come over here and hop up on this table." She smiled at the Rabbit. Then Judy got it and rolled her eyes. The Hare chuckled. Judy pulled herself up and got comfortable. "OK, lean back a bit. Nick you hold her please. Tilt your head back and close your eyes. Good. Let's have a look." She leaned in for a closer look and meet Nick's eyes. The Hare smiled and then looked at the puncture. "Well looks you might just need a stitch or two. I thought it would bleed a bit more. Did you do anything?"

"Nick, cleaned it right after the accident."

"OK. Let's get you out to our truck and let me take a closer look at the rest of you. One of the others can have a look at Nick."

"Can't you do it here?"

"With all these males around."

"Oh."

"Come on."

Nick lifted her into his arms and she put hers around his neck. Then she put her head on his shoulder. She said nothing now understanding his feelings and why he was doing this.

* * *

Nick was quiet while they drove home from the hospital. She could tell that he was angry, but he hadn't told her why. Her fox reached over, pulled her closer, and held her tight. Judy enjoyed the closeness and warmth.

"Nick, do you want to stop and get something to eat?"

"Sure. Let pick something up and take it home."

"OK."

They drove to his favorite restaurant which they'd found soon after they'd moved into their new house. It was setup more for predators, but Judy loved the omelets. Nick always got the fried chicken, but since this place was across town they still kept a supply fresh chicken from Clawhouser's cousin. They parked and Nick pulled her into his lap and just held her. She put her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Why don't we just eat here," he said.

"OK."

It was only an hour before the restaurant closed and there were few animals in the place. They were seated and ordered their usuals. She enjoyed the expression on his face anytime he ate chicken. He was always in sheer ecstasy, but not tonight there was none. They drove home her Fox's arm around her and head against her shoulder. He pulled into the driveway, got out, and opened the door for her. Then she took his hand and he led her to the door.

It was late, but Bogo had given the rest of the week off knowing they'd stiff and sore for the next few days. They showered and got into bed. Nick reached for the light, but Judy stopped him.

"Nick talk to me."

He sighed and smoothed the fur on still damp bunny.

"Do you why we had that accident?"

"The other driver ran the light."

"No, he didn't."

"We had a green light."

"We did and so did he. The light was green both ways."

"That's…"

"And it had been reported and hadn't been fixed. The officers doing the accident report were told by the citizen who'd reported it three day earlier. It didn't do it every time either. So you and/or I could have died today because someone screwed up."

"Every time we put on that uniform we take that chance. Nick, I became an officer knowing that, but I'm not going live my life worrying about it. I'm just going to careful and so are you."

"Judy, am I a fool?"

"Well no, but you did fall in love with me."

"That only makes me the luckiest Fox in the world."

She smiled and he pulled his bunny close.

"So what do you have in mind?"

He kissed her and she winced.

"Oops! Sorry."

She smiled and winced again. Nick grinned.

"So is any other part of your body that I should be careful with?"

"No more than you usually are."

She reached back, found his sheath, and squeezed.

"Damn Judy!"

She squeezed again and felt him lengthen and thicken. She smiled mischievously and rolled into her hands and knees. As she raised her tail so did Nick's eyebrows.

"So ..."

"I thought you might want to try something new."

"Who am I to argue with my beautiful bunny."

She giggled and felt him lick the back of her neck. A few moments later she took his weight on her back and his jaws close gently on her neck. Then he entered her with one smooth swift stroke and she bit her lip not feeling any pain. She pushed back and he forward. He rested mussel between her ears and she had to laugh with memory. She felt his teeth on her ear and moaned. They lost track of time and just enjoyed the pleasure they gave each other. After a while she felt his growl begin and him begin to swell inside her. Her muscles tightened on him and then he held her tight. His growl erupted.

"Nick!" she cried a moment later and took his full weight for a moment until they rolled to the side.

Then she felt his arms surround her and his face against hers. She turned her head and he kissed her. She winced.

"Oops! Sorry."

After a while their breathing slower and they slept in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Vacation in BunnyBurrow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney. Rated M for sexual themes.**

A Brush with Mortality is the prequel to this story.

A Vacation in BunnyBurrow

Making love on the same day you've been involved in a major traffic accident turned out to be in hindsight unwise, and they both paid for it the next day. When they woke they were so stiff and sore they could hardly get out of bed and into the shower. Fortunately in Zootopia doctors still made house calls especially if you were police officers injured in the line of duty. After the doctor examined them he prescribed muscle relaxants and rest for another week. When the doctor spoke to Chief Bogo and told him of his findings the Chief agreed and surprisingly gave them additional week off.

"He probably just wants out of his hair for a couple of weeks," Nick said and smiled, "which is fine by me."

"Me too," Judy said and hugged her Fox.

Nick winced.

"Oops! Sorry."

"Fluff, a hug is about all I can manage."

His bunny careful snuggled up to him and he slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't you get any ideas!"

"Fluff, that's the one part of my body isn't stiff and won't be for a while."

"Oh, Nick!" She said and winced. "Please don't make me laugh!"

He started to laugh too and soon found out what she'd meant.

* * *

After work on the first day Ben had come over with supper for them. Then after supper Ben wouldn't let them do anything. He washed all the plates and silverware and then put everything away.

"Thank you for doing all this for us," Nick said and patted him on the back.

"Ben," Judy said and motioned him to sit. "Thank you. You're a special friend."

Then she hugged the handsome Cheetah and after a moment he gently returned it. Judy pulled back, looked at him for moment, smiled, and then kissed him lightly on the lips. Ben blushed furiously and his eyes flick up to Nick who only raised an eyebrow and smiled. He'd never kissed a female before and he had a secret crush on Judy since the moment he'd first met her.

"I haven't offended you, have I?"

"No!" he said and his eyes flick to Nick again. "You just surprised me that's all!"

"Next time I'll just have to ask first."

His blush deepened.

"Well, guys I need to get going," he said and hurried out the door.

"You know he likes you."

"Are you jealous?"

"Help this old Fox back to bed," he said and smiled.

* * *

Judy's mother called later that night after hearing about their accident on the news.

"Mom, I'm sorry about not calling you," she said. "I just…"

"How about if we come and get you so you can…"

"And Nick."

"and Nick can recuperate here?"

"OK."

"Judy, we'll be there tomorrow."

Judy ended the call and frowned. Nick put a hand on her arm and she flinched.

"It's OK."

"Sweet cheese and crackers! It's not OK damn it! Why can't they accept that we're lovers!"

She started to cry and Nick, doing what every male has done in this situation down through the ages, just held her carefully.

* * *

Bonnie and a two of Judy's sisters arrived before noon. They packed for them and helped them both down to the car. Nick sat in the back seat between Judy and one of her sisters named Jill.

"Judy, were you and Jill born at the same time?"

Jill laughed and patted his arm.

"No," she said and chuckled. "I'm 21 and Judy's …"

"27."

"You two look identical to me. The same fur pattern, eye color, and height as far as I can tell."

Jill smiled.

"Same smile."

He felt his bunny snuggle a bit closer.

"So Nick," Jill began, "tell us about yourself."

"Well, I'm just your ordinary run of the mill fox."

"You couldn't be too ordinary since you took a bunny as a lover," Jill said.

Nick felt the car jerk slightly and smiled. Judy growled.

"Jill!" Bonnie said.

"When I first met Judy I was a bit of a jerk," he began and felt his bunny give him a little poke in the ribs, "but as I got to know her I saw this smart, naïve, and beautiful bunny … Rabbit and I fell in love with her. Then I let her get away. When she returned to apologize I knew I'd been a fool and then we held each other I knew she loved me too, but I was even a bigger fool for not telling her right then and there how I felt."

"Nick, I'm glad for the both of you," Jill said her eyes flicking to the back of her mother's head.

Nick smiled and winked at her.

"So Jill, do you have a handsome buck waiting for you back at BunnyBurrow?"

"No not really."

"That's a shame," he said and looked at the back of Bonnie's head. "You know there are other Foxes on the force now."

"Really."

"A couple of them are single too. I could introduce you if you'd like."

The car jerk again and Judy, Jill, and Nick all laughed. Judy and her Fox regretted it a moment later.

"Would you?" Jill whispered later.

* * *

Judy's room was on the first level below ground. Fortunately there was an elevator so they didn't need to negotiate the stairs. With an arm around his waist Jill helped Nick to Judy's bed.

"I'm going to be taking care of you two. So if there is anything you need just let me know. I'll be in the room next door."

"Thanks Jill," Nick said patting her arm. "About the other thing just let me work on it."

After Jill left his bunny raised an eyebrow and Nick only smiled. Then the light bulb when off in her head.

"You're going to…"

"And why should you be the only beautiful bunny to have a handsome Fox?"

Judy opened her mouth and then closed it. Nick carefully hugged his bunny.

* * *

For the next few days they recuperated and the soreness eased a bit. They weren't ready to run marathons, but they were able to get up and walk bit. Judy's room had its own bathroom with a large case iron bathtub which was put to good use starting the first day.

"Nick, do you want take a bath first or shall I?"

"Well, why don't take one together?"

The expression on Judy's face was priceless. You'd think he'd just asked her to do something perverted! Nick had to laugh.

"But…"

"What?"

"We'll be naked!"

"Yes," he said and smile. "Judy, I seen you naked before and you've seen me."

"What if Jill comes."

"The tub looks big enough for three."

"Nick, you'd like that wouldn't you!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Judy, we'll lock the door."

"What if my mother comes!"

"We won't invite her into the tub."

"Nick!"

He took her into his arms carefully.

"It'll be OK. Trust me."

Nick went into the bathroom and ran the water. Then he stripped and sat on toilet waiting for it to fill. A few minutes later Judy entered wrapped in a towel and Nick bit his cheek trying not smile. Testing the water he found it to be perfect and he eased himself in and sighed. Then he looked to his bunny and she glared at him. He covered his eyes.

"Shut and lock the door," he said and it banged shut.

The lock clicked and he felt the water slosh in the tub. Then he felt his bunny's weight against his chest. He removed his hand and opened his eyes to see the back of her ears. He carefully put his arms around her, closed his eyes, and leaned back to enjoy the heat.

"Doesn't this feel wonderful?"

His bunny sighed. A few seconds later they heard someone enter the room and then knock on the door.

"Nick, are you OK?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"I heard a noise. You didn't fall, did you?"

"No … no. That was just the door. I'm just soaking in the tub."

"Where's Judy?" she asked and Nick was silent. "Judy, are you taking a bath with Nick?"

She giggled and Judy growled. Then she stood.

"Go away!" she shouted.

Unbeknownst to her when she stood her tail brushed the tip of her Fox's nose and a few seconds later he sneezed. Judy squeaked, lost her balance, and slipped. Nick slowed her fall and was pushed under the water. He came up sputtering.

"Judy, are you hurt?"

From the flood of adrenaline he felt no pain immediately, but after 20 seconds the effects began to wear off. Judy turned and saw the grimace on the Fox's face.

"Nick!"

When she heard the splash Jill froze. Then she tried the handle – locked. She stared at the door trying to think of something to do. Then she remembered. She reached up to the door frame, retrieved the lock bypass, fumbled with the lock, and then opened the door. Judy was holding her fox.

"Are either of you hurt?"

Nick started to laugh and hugged his bunny.

"No, we're fine. We just want to soak some more."

Jill blushed, backed out of the bathroom, and shut the door.

* * *

Friday turned out to be the most interesting day at the Hopps burrow in years. Just before lunch a large SUV pulled up and tall beautiful Gazelle stepped out. She looked at the doe sitting on the porch and smiled.

"You look just like Judy at that age."

"Who …," she began and a memory came back to her. "You're Maria. You were Judy's roommate in college."

"I was," she said and smiled. "Can I see Judy?"

"Of course, please follow me."

* * *

The next two visitors arrived together later in the afternoon. One was a tall handsome cheetah and other was a Fox who looked a lot like Nick.

"Hello, I'm Jill."

"You do look a lot like Judy," Ben said. "Ben Clawhauser."

He held out a hand and she took it. Then she looked at the Fox.

"You look like Nick," she said and smiled.

"Joseph T. Wilde," he said and smiled. "I'm Nick's first cousin. When he called he told me about you."

"Are you an officer in the ZPD?"

"Yes, just out of the academy two months ago."

"So I guess you want to see Nick."

"Yes," he said and smiled. "We'll talk later."

"For now let's go see them."

* * *

When Ben saw the Gazelle he knew immediately who she was and looked at Judy. She smiled and winked.

"How you doing Judy?" Ben said and knelt by the bed. "How's the lip?"

She hugged him and he carefully returned it.

"Better. This is Maria."

Ben turned and held out a hand.

"Ben Clawhauser," he said and smiled.

"I'm an old friend of Judy's," she said and winked. "She told me that she had another old friend was coming for the weekend. So how did you two meet?"

They moved to the couch on the other side of the room and started talking like old friends. Judy noticed Maria already had a hand on Ben's arm and smiled. Then Jill came in with a Fox who looked like a younger Nick.

"Cuz!"

"Nick, I saw your cruiser and if Judy was goin' a bit slower …"

"I know."

"So how are you feelin'?"

"Better."

"And you must be the famous Judith Laverne Hopps who tamed a wild Fox."

She laughed and then winced.

"So I see you met Jill," Judy said and looked at her Fox. "So how are you related to Nicholas?"

"Yes, I must admit I'd never actually talked to a bunny … Rabbit before," he said and glanced at Jill who smiled. "My father is Nick's Uncle and Nick's mother Catherine is my aunt."

Judy raised an eyebrow.

"So two brothers married two sisters."

"Yes, and my mother Leah and Catherine are twins. Nick's father was older then my father John."

"So what do think of BunnyBurrow?"

"Well, so far I like what I see," Joe said glancing at Jill again.

"Jill, are you down here?" came a voice from the hall.

"I'm in Judy's room."

Bonnie entered the room, smelled predators, and froze. Jill went to her.

"Mom it's OK," she said. "Remember I told you that Judy and Nick were inviting some friends over for the weekend. This is Joe – Nick's cousin; Ben – he works with them at the ZPD; and you remember Maria of course."

"Hi everyone," she said and smiled. "Jill you have a large package upstairs and your father is cooking out tonight. Of course, everyone is invited."

Bonnie left quickly and Jill looked at the group and sighed.

"We don't have that many predators here and …"

"No problem," Ben said holding up a hand to stop her. "I think we all understand."

"We better get going or there won't be any food left," Jill said.

* * *

Maria actually carried Judy who protested that she could walk on her own. But after a minute she accepted the inevitable, put her arms around Maria's neck, and hung on. Nick walked with the aid of Joe on one side and Jill on the other. They went through the burrow, out the back door, and stopped. Maria set Judy on her feet just before they went outside just to placate her, but kept a hand on her shoulder.

"I've never seen this many rabbits in one place before," Nick said and looked at his bunny. "I thought you only had 305 brothers and sisters."

"Apparently father invited the neighbors too," Jill said and sighed. "Well this is going to be interesting."

"I'm not worried," Maria said and gave Ben the eye. "I'm prey, but don't you get any ideas."

Ben smiled showing his canines. Maria laughed and then hugged him. For a moment Ben didn't know what do with his hands, but then it came to him. Maria felt the controlled strength and enjoyed the feel of the Cheetah's muscular body against hers. Then she felt his rough tongue touch the back of her ear and shivered. She ran a hand down his back and felt his purr begin deep in his chest. They held each other like that until someone cleared their throat. When they looked up everyone, prey and predator, was staring at them. Maria nonplused smiled and then kissed Ben.

She heard the collective gasp from the prey and ignored it. The kiss only ended when they had to breathe.

"What? Haven't you ever seen anyone tame a wild Cheetah before?"

Everyone looked at Ben who still had his arms around the Gazelle. Then after a moment he began to laugh and put his head on her shoulder. When he could breathe again looked at the Gazelle.

"The better question is now that you've tamed me what are you going to do with me?"

Maria smiled, blushed a bit, and took his hand.

"Oh, I'll think of something," she said and led him into the crowd. "Right now I'm hungry.

* * *

They watched them go and Nick looked at his bunny.

"Clever Rabbit," he said and smiled.

"and don't you forget it!"

"I have something for you hungry predators," Jill said and lifted the large box. "Both Judy and I are clever."

"So what's in the box?"

"You'll see."

They walked into the crowd and it parted before them like a wave crashing ashore. She led them directly to the grill where she could tell her father was just finishing up. Fortunately it was the one furthest from the crowd.

"Father, may we use this grill?"

"Do you need any help?"

"Thanks dad, but we're OK.

"See you later."

Jill opened the large box and inside was a cooler chest. When she opened it all the predator's nostrils flared.

"Chicken!" Nick said and smiled.

"And fish and … turkey," Jill said.

"I've never had turkey," Nick said looked at Joe who shook his head.

The chicken and turkey had been cut into pieces and the fish into fillets. There was a smaller mesh provided for the fish so it wouldn't fall through.

"I'll grill if you wouldn't mind getting something for yourself and Judy," Joe said and patted Jill's arm. "You probably don't want to be too close when this starts cooking."

"We'll see when I get back."

When Joe started putting the meat on the grill the few prey that were close simply disappeared. It was large enough that was able to put all the meat on the grill, but kept a close eye on the fish. It would be done in just a few minutes and ready to serve as soon as it cooled a bit. Within a few minutes following his nose Ben arrived with Maria in tow.

"That smells wonderful!" he said licking his mussel.

"The fish is ready to eat," Joe said and handed a plate to Nick and Ben.

"May I have some too?" Maria asked.

They predators looked at her like she had grown as second head. Judy laughed.

"Didn't you know some Gazelle's are predators?"

For a moment they almost believed her until she laughed.

"I grew up by the sea and my father fished for a living. We ate the seaweed and some of the milder fish."

Joe handed her at plate and she popped a piece in mouth. They stared at like she might explode any minute, but she only chewed and swallowed.

"Joe," Maria began, "you need to watch the meat."

"Oops!"

* * *

An hour later the predators were full and sleeping off their meal.

"They way they went though that meat I thought we might run out and we'd be next on the grill," Jill said and smiled. "I'd never seen so many sharp teeth."

"You two will get use to it," Judy said and chuckled. "I certainly did."

"But," Maria and Jill said simultaneously.

"Maria, I know you're attracted to Ben," she said and the Gazelle blushed. "My body may be stiff and sore, but my nose still works perfectly. And he'd attracted to you too. Just be gentle."

Maria opened her mouth and then shut it her blush deepening. Judy looked at her sister patted her hand. Jill giggled.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Joe's a smart Fox and he'll figure it out soon enough."

They sat and watched the sunset. They moved closer to the grill as the air began to cool and just looked up to watch the stars come out.

"Have you ever wondered if there is anything up there," Maria said stargazing.

"There can't just us in all this," Jill said and waved an arm.

Then heard a yawn and saw a pair of glowing eyes. Joe sat next to Jill and put his hand on hers. He was glad she didn't flinch or take her hand away.

"Let's go for a walk," he said and dropped to all fours.

A moment later she did the same and they disappeared into the night. Judy smiled at Maria and then went to snuggle up with her Fox.

Maria looked at Ben and then sat down next him. He'd never actually thought she find anyone who would like just her and not just famous singer she was. But she could tell Ben was different even though he knew she was. He was a gentlecheetah in every sense of the word. She lay down next to him and his arms went around her. He pulled her close and they fit together like they'd been together for years. Being careful of her horns he rested her head on his arm and soon joined him in sleep.

* * *

When they woke it was a bit cool, but she felt Nick's tail draped over her. All in all he was a thoughtful Fox.

"I like being like this," he said and licked the back of her neck.

"Nick."

"Hugging you and occasional lick is still about all I can do."

Judy laughed and then winced.

"Please Nick!"

"Maybe this is what it'll be like when we get old. Just a hug and a lick."

"Stop Nick!"

"Ya know you've never said that to me before."

"You're a cruel Fox," she said between giggles.

"Maybe we should try crawling back to our room. Do you think it'll easier standing up or on all fours?"

"All fours."

Nick stood up and trotted forward slowly. It hurt, but it was tolerable. Judy tried all fours, but gave up. Then she stood upright, walked slowly over, and rested a hand on his back. It took them 45 minutes to get back to the room and then into the bathtub. After soaking for an hour they felt almost normal. They dried off and crawled into bed.

* * *

They woke the next morning to breakfast in bed.

"So what's this all about?" Nick asked.

"This is an apology for abandoning you last night," Jill said.

"We got back OK," Judy said. "It just took awhile."

"Then we had a good soak and went to bed."

"I just went off with Ben and left you alone."

"Hope you both had a good time," Judy said and winked.

"We just talked," they both said simultaneously.

"OK," Nick said.

"No, really," they both said.

"We believe you," Judy and Nick said simultaneously and started to giggle.

Maria and Jill looked at each other and started to laugh too.

"Why don't you kids go and have some fun and Judy and I will wish we could 'just talk'."

Maria and Jill left just shaking their heads and giggling.

"So do you think they …"

Judy rolled her eyes.

"Are you kidding?" Judy said and giggled. "Ben and Maria!"

"She did kiss him in front of everyone."

"I know Maria and my sister. Nothing happened."

* * *

Surprisingly they didn't see any of them after lunch for the rest of the day. On Sunday they only saw the four of them at lunch and then when they were leaving to go back to Zootopia.

"Well, we'll see you in a couple of weeks," Judy said and hugged Maria and Ben.

Joe and Jill came out of the house, put their bags in the back, and got into the SUV.

"You're going too!" Judy said.

"Maria asked me to come and stay with her and she's going show me around Zootopia. I can't pass that up. Mom's going get Ann and Jess to look after you. We'll see in a couple of weeks."

The SUV backed out and everyone waved. A minute later they were out of sight.

"Well, that was a bit of a surprise," Judy said.

"But we still have the next two weeks off!"

* * *

By the middle of the first week most of the stiffness and soreness was gone with just occasional twinge now and again. By Friday they were back to normal.

"So what do you want to do?" Nick asked hugging his bunny.

"Well, since this is your first visit to BunnyBurrow why don't I show you around? The carrot festival starts tomorrow too."

"Wasn't that where Fox attacked you when you where you were a kid? I wish I had been there."

"Nick, I do too. But for today let's just get out of here and go for a walk."

Judy packed a lunch and they borrowed the old truck.

"You'll love this place!"

They parked and followed the trail in the forest. Nick went to all fours and was soon joined by his bunny. Nick was a city boy at heart, but Judy was right it was beautiful.

"Look," she said and pointed a hill. "There must have been a landslide."

"Remember that big storm last week."

"Yea. Let's go have a look!"

"Judy wait!"

"Nick, there's a cave!"

She raced ahead and disappeared into it. Nick ran harder and stopped in wonder when he entered. The walls actually glowed with a soft blue light.

"Nick, this is beautiful!" she cried and through herself into his arms.

He kissed her and they slumped to the floor. When the kiss ended she pushed him down and straddled her Fox. Nick slid his hands under her shirt and cupped her breasts. They perfectly in his palms and he squeezed them gently. His bunny moaned and he sat up.

"It's not the only thing that's beautiful," he said and kissed her again. "I missed being with you so much!"

"Me too!"

She removed his T-shirt and he unbuttoned hers. Then she tossed her shirt aside and pulled off his shorts. She smiled and then removed hers too. She pushed him back and looked down at her handsome Fox.

"So what do you have in mind?"

"You'll see."

She reached back and squeezed this sheath. He lengthened and thickened and she leaned back guiding his erection into her. He thrust up and she back. She felt his hands on her hips and then he sat up keeping up his rhythm. She then lost track of time as he continued to thrust into her. Eventually he gasped and she felt him swell feeling his warmth spreading into her. Then she shuddered and took his full weight as rolled on top of her. Nick started to move, but she held him fast.

"You're not letting away from me that easy."

"But I'm too heavy."

"Just let me hold you like this for a while."

He raised himself up a bit so he could look into those beautiful purple eyes and she smiled up at him. Then she flexed her internal muscles several times and felt him swell inside her again.

"Damn Judy!"

She giggled and then bit her lip as he began to thrust into her.

"Nick!" she cried and he stopped. "Don't stop!"

She gave whack on the butt and he jerked forward. She giggled and did it again. After that he needed no more encouragement and she clung to her Fox as he continued. She looked up at him and eyes where closed with such a look of concentration on his face she had to laugh. Then she pulled herself up and kissed him. He returned the kiss and again they lost all sense of time.

Afterward they lay in each other's arms looking at each other and smiling.

"Horny old Fox," she whispered and he smiled.

"My beautiful sexy bunny," he said and licked her nose.

She giggled and snuggled closer.

"So what do want to do now?"

"Rest," he said and closed his eyes.

She did the same. Soon their breathing slower and they slept.


	4. Chapter 4 - Down the Rabbit Hole

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney. Rated M for sexual themes.**

A Vacation in BunnyBurrow is the prequel to this story.

Down the Rabbit Hole

When Judy awoke she tried to stretch, but she was still enfolded in her Fox's strong arms. She kissed her sleeping Fox and a moment later green eyes met purple ones. He rolled her onto her back and then broke the kiss. Then he hovered over her. Then she heard a noise and looked toward it. It was a rolling sound she'd heard before. Then it came to her, but that was hundreds of miles away! She slipped out from under her Fox and then ran for the mouth of the cave. Her Fox stared after her surprised.

"Nick!"

He froze for a moment and then without thinking ran after her on all fours. The sight before him brought him up short and he stood. He felt his bunny's hand on his arm and he pulled her to him. Waves crashed against base of cliff below them and they both turned in unison looking back at the same cave where they'd spend the night.

"Where are we?"

"Fluff, I have no idea."

* * *

They sat on the beach and watched the sunset. The waves came ashore and then rolled back. It was beautiful. He put an arm around his bunny and she laid her head on his shoulder. When it started to get dark they gathered driftwood and lit a fire. Thank God she'd brought that backpack with them! The air had cooled a bit and the warmth felt wonderful. Judy had laid out a picnic blanket and set out the food. Then she looked at him.

"It'll be OK," he said and hugged his bunny. "Old Nick'll find us a way back."

She returned the hug fiercely and then pulled back.

"Nick, I'm …"

Her eyes had turned watery and he put a hand to her face.

"Ok. Oh you bunnies, you're so emotional."

She swatted him lightly and then hugged him again.

"We'd better eat," she said and smiled at her Fox.

"We'll need to keep our strength up for later," he said and winked at her.

She blushed and then he leaned over to kiss the tip of her nose.

* * *

As they ate the moon rose and the stars came out. His bunny looked up and studied the sky.

"Well that's not our moon, but the stars are the familiar ones. At least we're in our solar system or one nearby." Her Fox looked at her with raised eyebrows and she smiled at him. "Astronomy is one of my hobbies since I was a kit. When you live on a farm the night sky is very clear and there aren't many lights. Remember the telescope in my room?"

He nodded.

"Too bad we don't have it now."

"Maybe," she said thumping her forehead and then digging around in her backpack. "Yes!"

She came up with a pair of binoculars and smiled.

"You sure you didn't pack the telescope in there?"

She smiled and gave him the finger. He laughed and then started on his sandwich. It was chicken - his favorite.

"Would you have an extra piece of lettuce?"

She handed over a piece and he gave her a wink. She rolled her eyes and smiled. Then his bunny began to scan the sky between nibbles on a piece of lettuce and after ten minutes she put the binoculars down and concentrated on her food. Nick finished his and put some more wood on the fire. Then he noticed there were only a few pieces left and went down the beach to gather more. Later he came running back.

"Judy look!"

He held his shirt like a sack and dumped the contents. Six large dead crabs lay in the sand. Judy made a face.

"At least I'll have some meat if we are here for a while. Now if I only had a pot."

She reached in her backpack pulled out a small pot and handed it to him. He smiled and went back to the cliff several times and eventually returning with three large thin flat rocks. He buried two in them in the sand sticking up facing each other and laid the third on top of them. Then he transferred some fire beneath and put some more wood on it. Then he filled the pot with seawater.

"Would you have some forks?"

"Yes," she said and handed him two.

When the water was boiling and he put the first crab in after removing the legs. He'd put them in afterward and after five minutes he took out a leg and tried it. He put it back in and another three minute tried again. It was perfect! He took out the other legs and eased the meat out of one. He blew on it and popped into his mouth. He sighed with pleasure.

"The great predator devourers his prey," she said and he only smiled at her.

She handed him her canteen. He sipped for it and returned it.

"Would you like to try some?" he asked and received a glare in return. "Maybe we can do a bit of exploring in the morning."

He cooked the rest of the crabs and ate his fill and saved some for breakfast. Then he went and collected more driftwood. Judy walked down the beach away from the fire's glare to do more stargazing. Nick returned and built up the fire and then he walked down the beach to join his bunny.

"I know where we are," she said and pointed to a small bluish oval. "That's our world and its moon." She handed her Fox the binoculars. "This is the other planet which is closest to ours. I've read that scientists suspected that this world had life since they knew it had liquid water and an oxygen/nitrogen atmosphere like ours. This world's orbit is a bit closer in and five million miles behind ours."

"And how did we get here to Judy's World?"

"Judy's World!" she said and laughed.

"Well then, how about Hopps' World?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment and smiled.

"I Judith Laverne Hopps and …"

She motioned to her Fox.

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde …"

"hereby claim WildeHopps World for Zootopia."

They both giggled and then hugged each other.

"You put my name first."

"You always put the person you love first."

The hug turned into a kiss and a few moments later they lay next to each other on the blanket. After a few minutes their clothes mysteriously disappeared and her Fox pulled her close. One hand cupped a breast and other made lazy circles in the creamy white fur on her belly. Then she felt her Fox's tongue on the back of her neck and she shivered. The hand on her belly slid lower and touched her sex.

"Nick!" she cried.

A moment later his erection slipped inside her. She felt the intrusion and then they slowly and gently made love. Time drifted away and at some point she felt his jaw tighten on her neck. Then her muscles tighten on him and she felt him swell.

"Oh Fluff!"

A few seconds later she felt her Fox's warmth spreading inside her and heard and felt his panting breath.

"Nick?"

She heard him chuckle and felt him kiss the back of her neck.

"Maybe we could try that again."

"Practice makes perfect."

Somewhat later they felt asleep in each others' arms still in a passionate embrace.

* * *

Judy woke and was able slip away from her Fox without waking him. The fire had burned down to coals and she put on some more wood to rekindle it. Then she walked up slope to take care of a pressing issue and returned after a few minutes. The Sun hadn't been up long and there still was a bit of a chill in the air. She huddled near the fire to warm up.

"Beautiful."

She jumped literally and her fox chuckled. Only then did she remember that she was still naked from last night. She blushed and felt her Fox envelope her in his arms. Then he pulled her onto his lap.

"Nick," she said, "I want to get cleaned up."

He turned her around and smiled.

"Can I at least have a kiss?"

"Always."

The kiss grew more passionate and she pulled away.

"Nick, we can't make love all day."

"No, but I wouldn't mind giving it a try."

"Me too, but," she began and put a finger on the tip of his nose, "I really want to clean up. Let's walk down the beach as see if we can find fresh water stream."

"OK, but we are taking these," he said and handed a spear to his bunny. "I made these yesterday just in case."

"But…"

"What if we meet a savage predator," he said and looked her in the eye. "Remember Manchas. What if we met something like him? We were just lucky we got away from him!"

"But…"

"I'd rather have these and not need them, then need them and not have them."

Judy sighed and put on her clothes. Then she started walking down the beach and her Fox followed.

* * *

After a few miles they found a good size stream flowing in the ocean and followed it inland. The stream was fairly shallow, but wide. As they walked they heard noises from the trees.

"I guess they are birds like the chickens and turkeys we have back home," Nick said shading his eyes. "They sure are a lot smaller. You couldn't even make a good meal out any of them."

His bunny looked at him and made a face. He shrugged and kept walking. After another mile they felt a vibration in the ground and a little further on a noise started which got louder as they went. As they went around a bent in the stream it widened out and the noise became a roar.

"I've never seen a waterfall before!" Nick yelled. "Now we can have a shower! Come on!"

Nick put the backpack down and Judy reached in and got a bottle of soap. She stripped, stood under the water for a few seconds, stepped back, and soaped up. Nick washed her back and then she rinsed off. Then Judy did the same thing for her Fox. They climbed the bank to the top of the waterfall and sat in the sun to dry. After dressing they walked further upstream until they could hear each other.

"So do you want to keep going?" Nick asked. "We need to be back before it gets dark."

"Let's go on a bit more."

"Judy Hopps the great explorer!" he said and smiled.

"Come on."

* * *

They walked for another hour and the land became flat with tall grass on both sides of the stream.

"Want to stop for a rest?"

"Sure."

They stopped and Judy put her feet in the water and lay back on the shore. Nick sat next to her to keep watch. Just as they were getting ready to move on Judy heard the grass rustle. They both turned toward the sound and raised their spears. Nick looked over at Judy and grinned. She growled.

Out of the grass came a rabbit and followed by a bobcat a moment later. The cat stopped, looked at them, and hissed. Nick thrust his spear forward and the cat backed up. Then Judy did the same thing and yelled. The bobcat jumped straight up a foot in the air and then ran off.

"Well, I'm impressed."

"And so you should be."

She felt something touch her leg and looked down to see a small brown rabbit. She immediately dropped to all fours and faced it. The rabbit stood on its hind legs and scented her. Judy did the same thing and it licked her mussel. Carefully she held out her hand the smaller rabbit sniffed it and then she began to gently pet it.

"Nick, slowly reach in the back pack and give me a piece of lettuce," she whispered. "It's on top."

He did as she asked and put the lettuce in her hand. She slowly sat back and held out her hand. The rabbit looked at her and then sniffed the lettuce. Then it hopped in her lap and began to eat. She slowly stroked it and felt its heartbeat slow.

"Nick, this is a fully grown rabbit," she said in a calm voice. "When you talk don't raise your voice or move very fast and don't come any closer."

"How do you know it's fully grown?"

"Because this doe is pregnant and it will deliver in a few days."

"And how do you know that?"

"My mother has been pregnant enough times that I know the scent and I've also helped deliver her kits several times."

"So what do want to do now?"

"Just give me time for her to get use to me and then we'll head back."

Nick carefully stood and walk slowly away from his bunny. That rabbit Judy held was simply an animal with only instinct to guide it as was the bobcat which had been chasing it. How could intelligence develop in animals on his planet while not on this one? He stopped a few hundred feet away so he could keep an eye on his bunny, but then walked to the tall grass which was up to his waist and circled back around. After five minutes he smelled blood and found a dead male rabbit which must have been killed by the bobcat judging be the claw marks and bites. After that he held his spear ahead of him pushing grass aside as he went. When he came out of the grass he was few hundred feet back the way they'd came and waved at his bunny.

Judy saw her Fox and stood to follow as he started back the way they'd come. After ten minutes she only walked a dozen paces behind him.

"It kinda like having your on kit, isn't it?"

"Yes, I suppose it is. I'd like to keep her safe, but…"

"She'll be safer with us."

* * *

They got back to the beach in the late afternoon. Nick went to gather some more driftwood and she lit the fire. As soon as the little rabbit saw the fire it hid behind Judy. She turned and hopped into her lap. She calmed it and held it close. God, it was like having a kit! Nick returned and smiled at the scene.

"I think you'll make a good mother," he said quietly.

She smiled and he slowly held out a hand. The little rabbit sniffed it and drew back. Then it sniffed it again and gave it a little lick. Then it snuggled back to Judy.

"Well that's a start," she said and smiled. "Yesterday you asked how we got here. Well, there can only be one answer."

"The cave," they said in unison.

"So we spend the night there and see what happens," Nick said. "All three of us."

* * *

They climbed back to the cave and spread out the blanket. They had a quiet supper and finished off everything Judy brought. If this didn't work they'd have to start foraging for food for all of them. They went out to the ledge and took a few more pictures with their phones. They'd almost filled the memories on both phones with pictures.

Judy had taken many detailed pictures of this planet's moon, their world, and the stars. Since Judy knew more a plants she had take pictures, gathered specimens, seeds of plants she didn't recognize. They'd also filled the canteen with seawater hoping to bring back the tiny sea life from this world. With all the exercise of the day they soon grew drowsy and felt asleep.

When Judy woke she still heard the surf and shook Nick awake.

"We're still here!" she cried.

He held his bunny and rocked her. Then a low hum began and grew. Ten seconds later three things happened simultaneously: the sound of the surf vanished, the light changed, and their ears popped. They ran to the entrance, looked out, and hugged each other. They were back!

They gathered everything up and hurried back to truck. She gave Nick the keys and he raised an eyebrow.

"Just drive!"

Twenty minutes later they pulled at the Hopps Burrow and as soon as they got out of the car Judy's parents and half the Hopps clan poured out of the place.

Stu opened his mouth and Judy put a finger to her lips.

"Wait," she said and reached back into the truck.

She put the little bunny in the crook of her arm and turned. Her parent's eyes grew wide.

"This is a full grown rabbit and she is going to deliver soon."

"Bring her to the birthing room," Bonnie said being practical. "Come on."

Nick smiled as he watched them go.

"Where have you two been for the last two and half days?"

"Down the rabbit hole and to another world."


	5. Chapter 5 - Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney. Rated M for sexual themes.**

A Down the Rabbit Hole is the prequel to this story.

Return

Nick locked the door to the birthing room and sat next his bunny. Stu seemed a bit uncomfortable waiting while Bonnie took care of impossible rabbit that his daughter had brought home. He glanced at his daughter's boyfriend and the Fox stared back at him with just the tips of a fangs showing. Stu shifted in his seat and noticed just a hint of a smile on Fox's face.

"Nick!" Judy hissed and poked her Fox in the ribs. "Stop that!" Her Fox looked at her and frowned perplexed. "You're teeth are showing!"

He grimaced and then sighed.

"Sorry Stu," he said. "The last few days have been…"

Nick sat for moment thinking.

"Enlightening …stressful …exciting …frightening," Judy finished and smiled.

"Yes and all of that and more!" he exclaimed animatedly and then hugged his bunny.

Stu frowned.

"But where have …"

"Stu," came his mate's voice. "I'll be done here in just a moment."

"Yes, Bon," he said looking a bit sheepish.

Nick looked away and covered his mouth trying not to snicker. He heard a small snort from his bunny and glanced at her. She was trying her best too, but she wasn't doing quite as well he was. Nick gave his bunny a squeeze and she squeaked.

"You doin' OK, Fluff?"

"Yea," she said and leaned her head against his shoulder. "How about you?"

He grinned at her and laid his head against hers.

Bonnie sat next her husband and cleared her throat. Judy grinned at her Fox and he licked an ear. Then they both looked at her parents.

"Judy, where have you and," she began and looked at him, "Nick been for the last couple of days? You father and I were worried about you."

"I hope you were worried us both," she said and stared at her mother.

"Judy, I sorry I didn't mean it that way" her mother said apologetically.

"Thank you."

"Let's talk about where we were," her Fox said trying to placate the two.

They'd agreed to let Judy tell the story beforehand. She'd gotten her laptop and they'd copied all the pictures from both their phones to it. Then they'd backed them up on two thumb drives. Judy had even rehearsed what she would tell her parents and what pictures she'd show them. Judy opened her mouth and her Fox put a finger to his lips. Then he crept to the door and hit it the palm of both hands. They heard noise and Bonnie hurried to open it. Five pair of eyes looked up at her.

"You kits go to your rooms! We WILL be speaking about this later! You tell the rest if I catch anyone else."

She slammed the door hard. Nick looked at her and raised his eyebrows. She frowned and he went back to sit with his bunny.

"Sorry about that Nick," she said and smiled at him.

He only shrugged and put arm around his bunny.

"Anyway," Judy said taking a deep breath and smiling at her Fox. "Nick and I were on another planet."

Her parent just stared at her speechless so after a few moments she continued.

"I wanted to show Nick around BunnyBurrow. So I took him to that piece of land you gave me when I was 21. I thought it would fun to see the country and we wanted to be alone." That elicited a look between her parents and Judy looked at her Fox and sighed. "Anyway, remember the big rainstorm we had last week? That caused a landslide which exposed a cave and we went in to explore it. After a while we got tired and sorta feel asleep."

Judy's ears turn pink and Nick looked at the floor. Judy's parents looked at each other again and Stu watched his mate's ears turn the same color pink as his daughter's. He raised an eyebrow and Bonnie gave him a knowing smile.

"When we woke we were there … on the other planet. It's the planet which is closest to ours."

"How could you tell?" Stu asked.

"I had a pair of binoculars and could see the continents."

"How's that possible?" Bonnie asked looking back at her daughter.

"I don't understand it, but it does have something to do with that cave. We were awake when we returned and we saw it happen. One moment we were there and next we were back here. We've brought back a lot of pictures."

"And the bunny," Nick said indicating the animal. "Plant specimens and sea water." Judy looked at her Fox. "Oops! Sorry, didn't mean to steal your thunder."

"No problem," she said and patted his arm. "I'm excited too!"

For an hour Judy showed her parents their pictures with descriptions from herself and her Fox, but only they made it through only about twenty percent of them. When they'd finished Judy looked at her Fox and then continued.

"We do intend on going back."

"But…," Stu begin and his daughter held up a hand.

"We will be going back, but we won't be going back alone. We intend to recruit some Foxes." She padded her Fox's arm. "Some Cheetahs, Ben specifically, and Rabbits, some of my friend and siblings."

"Maybe even a Wolf or two," Nick said thinking Wolfard and his new girlfriend. "Or maybe even a Gazelle."

Judy looked at her Fox and raised an eyebrow. He shrugged and then winked at her.

"And we also intend on going back well armed," Judy said. "We're positive there are savage animals there."

Her father frowned.

"Why you want to go back to an empty world?"

"I think you've just answered your own question," Judy said. "I know there are a lot of animals who would want to make a fresh start, do a bit of exploring, or just go for the adventure."

"And we're also going to take building materials to build a permanent presence," Nick said.

He certainly knew a lot of Foxes who would go just to get away from what they face in the daily lives.

"We going back to the cave today and cover the entrance," Judy said and looked at her parents. "Also, we like you to tell no one else about this."

They nodded.

* * *

Bonnie enjoyed taking care of the little rabbit that her daughter had brought back. She'd put it in a large box and brought in fine dried grass. Then she watched the little animal build a nest using the grass and its own fur. A couple of days later it had ten kits which were not much bigger than her thumb. They were all born furless, but after a week their fur had begun to grown in and a few days later their eyes opened. On that day they received the first of many guests.

"Mother, there's someone here asking for you," Joan said quietly.

Bonnie looked at her daughter. Joan was in the birthing just before Judy and bore a striking resemblance to her more adventurous and headstrong daughter. The only differences were her sky blue eyes and shy nature. Bonnie followed her back to the front door and a very tall green eyed vixen stood on the porch. She opened the screen door and the vixen entered.

"I'm Catherine," she said and smiled looking at the younger rabbit. "Are all your daughters as beautiful as Judy?"

Joan's ears turned pink and the vixen's smile broadened showing just the tips of her fangs.

"And you do resemble you son," Bonnie said and smiled. "We've just opened 12th level of our burrow and those rooms are ready for you."

"Thank you," Catherine said and then looked at younger Rabbit. "There will be other Foxes coming here the next few days, and a skunk or two."

The vixen smiled at look on the Rabbit's face.

"This is Joan. She'll show you the way and help you with anything you need. I will see you later at supper."

"Thank you," she said to Bonnie and then looked at Joan. "So let me guess. You haven't been around many Foxes."

"No," she said barely over a whisper. "There aren't many in Bunnyburrow."

Catherine put an arm around the Rabbit's shoulders and felt her shiver. She rolled her eyes.

"Joan, I'm not going to bite you!"

"Father says…"

"A lot of people say a lot of things about Foxes and most of them are wrong. We are just like any other animal no better no worse." For a moment she thought about her son's years on the streets of Zootopia, but people do change. "We're going to get to know each other really well over the next few months. So if I do something you don't like you tell me and you do something I don't like I'll tell you. OK?"

"Yes ma'am."

"My name's Catherine."

"Yes Catherine.

"Good. Now I have some things in my truck that I going to need some help with. So can you round up some your bothers and sisters to give me a hand?"

"Yes Catherine," the doe said and disappeared into the burrow.

The vixen went out to her truck and opened the back. It was stacked almost to the ceiling with boxes. A few minutes later a dozen adult rabbits were unloading boxes onto dollies taking them to a storage room near her bedroom. Within half an hour the truck was emptied except for 5 long and 10 short wooden boxes. These were very heavy and had to be slid down the ramp and onto the dollies.

Half an hour later Catherine was in her room unpacking her suitcase with help of her new assistant.

"So how old are you?" Catherine asked.

"28."

"So you work on here on the farm?"

"I do just a little bit of everything."

"I'll be right back."

Joan watched Catherine leave and then heard they storage room door open. She returned with two semi-automatic rifles, six magazines, and several boxes of ammunition. Catherine was surprised when she saw the does eyes light up. She handed her the rifle and put the rest on the table. She watched as the doe worked the action and then sat down and began to load the magazines.

"We have a small range on the lowest level of the burrow."

"Let's go!"

When they finished they returned the rifles to the storage room. Catherine was impressed. The doe was a damn good shot.

"Do you know why I'm here?"

"All I know is it has something to do with that little rabbit Judy brought back from wherever she and you son went for two and half day."

"Can I see it?"

"Well, it just had kits and does are really sensitive."

"And I'm a predator."

The doe winced. Catherine smiled and put her arm around the doe.

"Why don't you show me around the burrow before dinner?"

* * *

Later Catherine would remember this meal as one of the most interesting she'd ever had.

"So what do you think?" Joan asked.

"Well, I don't think I've seen that many carrots in one place," she said and laughed. "You'd know Nick was right about those blueberries. They are delicious."

"I get some for you later," she said and looked at her watch. "We'd better get to supper or there be nothing left."

"I was from a big family too. So I know how it is."

Joan laughed and patted the vixen's shoulder.

"Come on."

They took the elevator to ground level and went out the back door. Catherine stopped and stared. A moment later 307 pairs of eyes stared back. The vixen shook herself and followed Joan. They wove through the picnic tables and to the end of the line. They moved slowly forward and when the line stopped the third time she felt something crawl across her foot. She looked down and a small kit looked up at her.

She squatted down and kit tried to stand, but started toppled over. She caught it and lifted it to her chest. It – she couldn't tell the sex – clung to her fur and scented her. She felt all the eyes on her again and stood. She stoked the little Rabbit and snuggled into her fur looking for something. When the Rabbit found a nipple it began to suckle. She looked up and saw surprise on Joan's face. Catherine chuckled.

"Joan, I was doing this before you were a twinkle in your father eye."

She blushed and then giggled.

"Was Nick like this?"

"He was never this small, but yes, I do remember times just like this."

She stroked the kit again. An anxious doe ran up first looking at the kit and then her. She cocked her head and looked at the teenage doe.

"Well?"

"He got away from me and I wanta get him back before mom finds out."

The vixen looked up and saw Bonnie coming their way.

"Too late."

The doe winced and turned.

"Mom, I…"

"Let me guess you turned around to talk one of your friends and when you turned back he was gone."

The doe turned and reached for the kit.

"Just leave him be," Bonnie said and looked at her younger daughter. "He's fine just where she is."

"But she's a Fox!"

Catherine laughed. Then Bonnie sighed and facepalmed.

"Father said…"

Bonnie groaned.

"Your sister already gave me a pretty good idea what your father said."

Bonnie grabbed her daughter's hand and hurried away.

"She's going to get it," Joan said. "I did a lot of things when I was her age, but I never lost a kit."

"And had a Fox find it," she finished. "The line's moving."

* * *

Later in the range Catherine with Joan's help test fired and then cleaned all the rifles and later back her room they loaded all the magazines. Then the vixen reached behind her back and laid a pistol on the table between them. The doe looked at her with wide eyes.

"Where did you get that?"

"I have a carry permit," she said indicating the weapon. "That's for you. I'm guessing you never fired one." The doe shook her head. "Tomorrow I'm going to start teaching you. So how did you get so good with a rifle?"

"I shot in competition."

"Thought so," she said lifting a rifle. "We're done for now. So let's get these put up. I want to relax for a while."

When they had put the last of the weapons stored and the Rabbit hugged the vixen.

"Well what was that for?"

"For trusting me and letting me help you," she said looking up at the tall vixen. "Ya wanta watch a movie?"

"Sure."

The doe hurried off and returned ten minutes later with a box filled with DVDs and a basket of blueberries. The vixen chuckled.

"So you remembered."

"You pick the movie."

They ate blueberries while they watched and toward the end Catherine felt the doe's head on her arm. She looked down at the sleeping form and smiled. When the movie ended Catherine turned off the lights, lifted the doe gently, and got in bed.

* * *

When Joan woke she felt warm and relaxed, but when she tried to stretch she felt the strong arms holding her. Then felt warm breath on the back of her neck and smelled fox. She felt her pulse start to race and began to struggle.

"Joan," Catherine said sitting up and looking the Rabbit concerned. "Are you OK?" She reached for the Joan and she jerked away starting to fall out of bed. Catherine caught her and her eyes went wide. "Joan, it's Catherine. I'm not going to hurt you. Just calm down. OK?"

She began to stroke the doe's back and after a few minutes her breathing and pulse slowed.

"Oh God!" she said explosively. "I don't what happened!"

"I think you just had a panic attack."

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I should've known better than sleeping with you."

Joan blushed and giggled. Then she looked at the clock.

"We better hurry up or we'll miss Breakfast!"

* * *

Maria parked her SUV, looked at the other two cars coming up driveway, and got out. They'd been following her ever since she passed the train station. She walked to the back of her SUV and Jill joined her. The cars parked and three skunks got out of the first one. They approached and the tallest one held out her hand. Maria took it.

"I'm Jesse," she said. "These are sisters Ann and Rachael. Catherine invited us."

"Maria."

"Jill."

Four Foxes got out of the other car. They were the largest tods Maria had ever seen. She stepped around the others and met them halfway. The leader was at eye level with her. She cocked her head, put her hands on her hips, and gave him the eye. Despite himself he smiled.

"You sing well," he said and extended a hand. "John."

"I'm Maria," she said and took it. "I'm just an ordinary Gazelle."

"Yes ma'am," he said. "Catherine asked us to come here."

"Mark."

"Jack."

"Thomas."

She shook hands with each one in turn and they each gave her a knowing smile. She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Let's go find her."

"Is anyone hungry?" Jill asked and they all stared at her perplexed. "Don't you hear the noise? It's breakfast time."

Jill led them around the burrow and it suddenly got quiet. Maria saw Catherine sitting on the ground with twenty kits either in her lap or sitting close to her. Maria led the others to her and stood waiting for her to finish her story.

"And that's how the bunny caught the Fox," she finished and looked up. "Morning Maria. If you want breakfast you'd better get in line."

Maria rolled her eyes and got in line with the others.

* * *

When breakfast finished the new group followed Catherine and Joan down to the 12th level.

"There are rooms here for everyone," Catherine said. "Just take whichever one you like. There all the same. We'll go see the cave tomorrow and we'll be leaving Friday after the others get here."

"Our equipment?" John asked.

"It's in the storage room."

"Joan, please show them."

When they returned they looked like they were really to go to war.

"They have a range here in the burrow and we'll go down there for a bit of practice in 20 minutes."

Bonnie and Stu took the elevator to meet their new guests. They had been too busy during breakfast so they thought now would be as a good a time as any. The door opened and the first thing they saw was their daughters carrying large rifles and dressed in camouflage shirts and pants.

"Mom, breakfast was delicious as always," Jill said and smiled. "We're going downstairs to do a bit of target practice."

Bonnie and Stu moved to the back of the elevator and their guests filed in. Stu felt a bit of apprehension as a skunk's tail tickled his nose. He looked at his mate and she was in much the same situation, but with a fox. He carefully tried to brush the tail aside when its owner looked over her shoulder and stared at him.

"Sorry," he said and still gently moving her tail aside.

Then she turned and smiled.

"I'm Jesse," she said putting out a hand. "It's always getting in the way."

"Stuart Hopps," he said taking her hand and shaking it. "I hope you liked breakfast."

"If you eat like that all the time I might just have to move in."

Stu laughed still holding her hand and now patting it with the other.

"So what do you do?"

"I grew up on farm much like this one and pretty much did everything. Now let's just say I'm between jobs, but when I'm working I do security."

"That must be interesting work."

"Stu, I see you met one of our guests."

He let go of her hands.

"Well, this is my wife Bonnie," he said and turned to her. "Bon, this is Jesse."

There was an uncomfortable silence while two females stared at each other.

"So Bonnie do you shoot?" Catherine said squeezing through the others.

"I do," she said smiling at the skunk.

"Well, I was thinking that we might just have a little contest then."

"Bon, I…" he began and his wife looked at him.

The elevator doors opened and the riders filed out. The Skunk gave Bonnie a wink and followed the others. Bonnie looked at her husband again and then followed too. Catherine met his eyes and just shook her head. Then she spun on her heel and left Stu staring after them.

* * *

Catherine was pleased that the competition was going so well. She wasn't taking part herself since she was acting as judge. It was now down to only four - Joan against John and Bonnie against Jesse. She smiled as she sent each of the four targets down range.

"Five shots," Catherine announced. "Everyone put on your hearing protectors."

She dropped her arm, safeties flipped off, and the contestants begun to fire. After twenty seconds they finished and she brought back the targets. Each of Jesse's shots went through the black center, but only four of Bonnie's did. The other was in the next ring out. All of John's shots went through the black center, but when she took down Joan's target she laughed out loud. All her were in the center too, but there were two above and three below forming a face.

"If I had a few more shots it would have bunny ears too."

They passed around her target and everyone just stared at the Rabbit. Catherine up a new target and sent it down range.

"Take as many shots as you need," Catherine said. "Everyone put on your hearing protectors."

She dropped her arm, Joan flipped off the safety, and she shot steadily and methodically until she emptied the magazine and then reloaded. She shot five more times and then safetied her rifle. Catherine brought back the target and held it up to the light. It was a fox.

"I could do better with a smaller caliber rifle."

"You held out on me last time we came down here."

Joan only smiled and shrugged.

Catherine handed the target to Jesse. The Skunk mad a face and handed the target to Joan.

"Never mind you win!" she said walking off shaking her head.

The rest of the day was spent on level 12 not wanting to disturb the burrow anymore than they already had.

* * *

The next morning everyone woke early, packed their backpacks, and drew their weapons. As they rode up the elevator it stopped on each level picking up Hopps siblings in ones and twos. Each of the Rabbits wore camouflage shirts and pants and carried rifles in different calibers. On ground level five more Rabbits and a Fox waited for them.

"Gideon … Gideon Grey!" Joan and Jill said simultaneously and then looked at each other and giggled.

"Judy told me about you," Maria said. "I am impressed that you apologized."

He looked away for a moment.

"Judy called me and invited me along. She didn't explain it all, but it sounded interesting. So here I am. I also brought my truck and most of the rabbits can ride with me."

"How did she know we were going to the cave today?" Catherine asked.

"I called her last night," Jill said, "to let her know how things were going."

"Well let's get a move on," Catherine said.

* * *

Half an hour later they arrived at the cave driving as close as they could. Two more large Foxes came out of the woods to meet them.

"Seen anything?" John asked.

"No one."

"Good."

"Looks like an interesting bunch. Who's the vixen?"

"Our employer," John said and smiled. "And don't even think about it."

"And the Gazelle?"

"Our other employer and don't think about that either."

Both Foxes grinned. Catherine and Maria met them half way to the cave.

"They've been keeping watch," Catherine said.

"Yes."

"I'm Andrew," he said holding out a hand.

She took it and shook.

"Steve."

She shook his hand too.

"Gather around," Catherine began, "and have a seat. I know some of you know part of why we're here. Well, I'm going to tell you all of it. Tomorrow Judy, Nick, and some other animals are going arrive. We aren't going back to the burrow tonight. If anyone wants to leave now you may, but once I tell you what we're going to do you won't allowed to leave." No one moved. "Good. Tomorrow we are going to another planet."

They could hear crickets chirping literally.

"This is the planet which is closest to ours. We will all enter the cave and wait. It somehow will transport us there. First, we will build shelters and then we will start to explore. Some of us will stay for two weeks and then return. Others will be staying there permanently and later other animals will join them. Also, later today some trucks will arrive and we will unload then and move everything up to the cave, but not into the cave. Questions?"

"Why not in the cave?"

"We don't know exactly how it works. So what if it moves the equipment and there is no one to remove it at the other end. And it won't activate until the cave is cleared on the other end. We just don't know so we won't be taking any chances."

"How do you know this is really true?"

"How many saw the little rabbit Judy brought back?"

"About half the Rabbits raised their hands."

"Have any of you seen a rabbit like that before?"

Some of them got out their cell phones and show the other pictures.

"Judy and Nick also took a lot of pictures and tonight we'll show you some of them. You'll see that world is very much like ours. Other questions."

"What do see happening in the future?"

"We are going to start colonizing that world and we are going to run as we see fit. We aren't going to have all the comfortable things we have here, but eventually we'll have some of them." No one else spoke up. "We will take you up in small groups to see the cave. I'm told it's beautiful. We will need some help to clear some brush so we can get the trucks closer. For right now just relax and five of you come with us to see the cave."

When more than five stood Catherine picked Gideon, Jill, Joan, and two others she didn't know. They walked up the landslide and took down the tarp covering the entrance. Entering the cave they looked in wonder at the walls glowing with a soft blue light. Several of them touched the walls and then spread out. After a few minutes they heard claws clicking on the stone floor. Guns came up and juvenile fox ran in the main room. It stopped, backed up a step, and then sniffed the air. Catherine slowly squatted and slowly extended a hand.

The little fox scented foxes, rabbits, and other animals, but the closest was a vixen. It wasn't his mother, but it was a vixen and larger than his mother. The paw rubbed his fur and squeaked with pleasure. He snuggled up close and the vixen stroked him again. Then his sibling was there too and he licked her face. He snuffled in her fur and found a nipple. His mother hadn't let him do this in a while, but this vixen didn't stop him or his sister. She stroked them both.

"Catherine, are you ok?" Joan asked.

"I'm fine," she said as tears leaked out of her eyes. "Search the cave and see if there are any others."

Five minutes later John returned the limp body of a vixen.

"She isn't dead, but she's been bitten and has a fever." He handed the vixen to Mike. "He's our medic."

"Let's get out of here before we end up on that planet by ourselves," Catherine said standing and still holding the kits. "Come on."

"I wonder how often the transport activates."

"Is there is a way to test it?"

"We could ask for volunteers."

"No, I don't want to send anyone over by themselves, but keep taking groups up here for a few minutes each. Judy said the there was a hum before it activates. So you will have some warning beforehand."

"OK."

They started down the landslide and Catherine stopped at the bottom.

"Once they finished with the brush see if you can smooth this out a bit. We don't need anyone falling while they are using this ramp."

"OK," he said and looked at the vixen and the kits. "Look like you'd make a good mother."

Catherine smiled at the tod.

"Just don't you get any ideas," she said poking him the chest with each word, but smiling. "I'm old enough to be your mother."

The tod winked, turned, walked toward the busy Rabbits. She heard a giggle behind her and turned to see Joan standing there.

"He is a handsome tod," she said and walked past her giggling again.

Catherine felt herself blush a bit and then tried to remember how long it had been. She couldn't remember and thought maybe it had been too long. She'd just see how things developed. It would be a new world after all.

* * *

The fox kits were delighted with all attention even from the rabbits. Maria had never seen fox kits this small, but of course, they weren't foxes from their world. They were cute and she liked the way pounced on her like she was their prey. Catherine sat next to her, met her eye, and smiled.

"You look like you know what you're doing."

"I took care of my brothers and sisters when I was younger."

"So why are you coming with us?"

"Because Judy asked me and I wanted to see something different."

"And you?"

"Pretty much the same reasons," she said and heard the trucks. "We need to get unloaded and I need to take care of them."

She took the kits and went to find Mike.

* * *

Once they had trucks unloaded and the equipment and boxes stored near the cave's mouth they covered them with tarps. Supper was served soon after. A gasoline generator was found in the equipment, filled, and started. Then a projector, speakers, and a screen were setup and some of the pictures taken on the other planet were shown with a recorded narration by both Judy and Nick. When it ended and since everything already setup a popular movie was shown.

"Well that was fun," Joan said and yawned. "I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Me either," Catherine agreed and smiled at the sleepy bunny. "I guess we better get to bed."

"Yea," she said sleepily and leaned against Maria.

She was asleep moments later. Catherine looked at the Gazelle, smiled, and walked off. Maria heard the vixen giggling and stared daggers at her retreating back. Maria looked at the sleeping Rabbit and sighed. She reached into her pocket, retrieved her remote, and popped open the back of her SUV. She'd setup a bed in the back and thought it was large enough for two especially since other was a Rabbit. She's slept with Judy often enough to know.

She lifted the doe into her arms and looked at her. God, she looked a just like Judy! Maria smiled, walked to her SUV, set her in the bed, crawled in next to her, and closed the back. Then she pulled the cute bunny against her. It was just like old times! She smiled and soon slept.

Joan woke and tried to stretch, but she found she was infolded in strong arms. Not again! He felt warm breath on the back of her neck, but didn't smell Fox. She relaxed when identified the scent as Maria.

"Maria," she said and shook the Gazelle. "Maria, wake up. It's morning."

Maria woke and squeezed her tight. Unconsciously she squeaked and felt Maria giggle. She felt Maria's grip loosen and twisted around to face her.

"Morning Judy," she said looking at her bunny and smiling.

"I'm …" she began, but that was far as she got until Maria kissed her.

The kiss wasn't as passionate at could have been, but wasn't just a peck on the cheek either. A hundred things went through her mind at the same time – this felt good; Maria was a really good kisser; what kind of relationship did Maria have with her sister; is she going to stop?; God, I hope she doesn't; I wish she was male … The kiss finally ended and she sighed. Joan felt the Gazelle's hand of the back of her head holding her up. She opened her eye and looked into the Maria's. Maria looked at her oddly for a moment.

"Judy?"

"No, I'm Joan."

Maria sucked in a breath and Joan giggled.

"I'm sorry!"

"Don't be," she said and rubbed Maria's face. "So I'm assuming that you and Judy are good friends."

Maria blushed and she laughed.

* * *

"Judy!" Maria said and heard Joan giggle.

Her car stopped and Maria's best friend leapt out. She met Judy and they hugged.

Joan watched and smiled.

"So you finally got here."

"Joan?"

"You're surprised to see me?"

"Actually I am."

"Didn't Jill tell you that I'm Catherine's assistant?"

"Yes, but I didn't think you'd come with us."

"Everyone who's going let's get up to the cave," Catherine said in a loud voice, "and start moving in the equipment and crates."

* * *

An hour later everyone and everything was in the cave. It was a tight fit, but everyone had a spot to sit either on the floor of the cave or atop the crates. An hour passed and few animals grew restless.

"So are you excited?" her Fox asked. "It's a whole new world."

"Yes, but we'll be there together."

Nick hugged his bunny and they low hum began and grow in intensity. Then three things happened simultaneously: they heard sound of the surf, the light changed, and their ears popped. They follow the crowd to the entrance, looked out, and hugged each other. They were back!


	6. Chapter 6 - Colonization & Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney. Rated M for sexual themes.**

Return is the prequel to this story.

Colonization & Revelations

Judy and her Fox stayed for the first two weeks to help Catherine and Maria get the colony up and running. The most important discovery they'd made in the first days was that the cave cycled every 6 hours. It would bring anything that would fit from old world to the new one and then 6 hours later it sent anything in the cave back. After careful examination they found that the caves on both planets extended quite a ways back under ground and were identical as far as they could tell. They filled the floor of the cave first with crates and equipment and the travelers sat atop them.

At first this meant they could bring only a limited number of animals on each trip. Then Judy had the bright idea to send the empty crates back and stack them atop the new crates. At least two or three Rabbits could 'ride' in the empty ones with the larger animals sitting atop the empty crates. It was a bit tight, but it worked. The empty crates had to be removed on each 'trip' and replaced for the 'trip' back, but it nearly tripled the number of animals coming to the new world on each time. Six hours was plenty of time to get it done with each set of new settlers helping out.

Within the first week 10,000 animals had arrived and each of them had brought a rifle with ammunition and backpack with the essentials: food for three days, bed roll, clothes, canteen, lighter, grooming kit, pad computer, and cell phone. The animals were chosen to be healthy, good shape, and young adult to middle aged. Both males and females all had slow dissolving birth control implants under their skin which would make them infertile for one year. This was the time determined necessary to get the colony established and fully self sufficient.

The first and only building erected above ground was on the cliff above the cave. It housed a computer center which controlled the cellular phone system, wireless internet and short wave radio. The cell tower was erected adjacent to it. The power was supplied by a small self contained nuclear reactor identical to the ones used on the space station. Four of these were brought over and Maria kept mum on how she'd obtained them.

It had been decided all settlements would be built underground to leave the planet's surface as pristine as the day Judy and her Fox arrived. The first settlement was built five miles inland in hills found to be riddled with natural dry caves. Surprisingly Foxes and Rabbits found that they could work together quite well exploring and excavating the caves for the new settlers. Two of the nuclear reactors and several electric distribution systems were installed and as the caves were explored electric wiring was run and lights and wall sockets were installed. It was primitive and rough by Zootopia standards, but aptly livable.

"So have you enjoyed your two weeks' vacation?" Catherine asked and smiled.

"I'm tired, but it's been really exciting getting this colony started," Judy said and leaned against her Fox. "We need to get back the ZPD and do some more recruiting. I'm kinda surprised we've found some many animals so quickly. Especially Foxes. I've talked of some of them and the waiting list is really long."

Nick gave his mother a knowing look and she pulled him into a hug. Then she stooped and hugged his bunny.

"Judy, you keep an eye on my kit," she said and looked at the countdown clock mounted about the entrance. "You better get in there! You've got only three minutes and 22 seconds." She smiled at both of them and hugged them again. "Go on, get going!"

She stood there and watched and then they simply vanished as the clock read 0:00.

* * *

Judy and her Fox carried out the crates that they'd sat on and stacked them outside the entrance. They were met by a group of Foxes who'd come to clean out the rest of the cave. In the two weeks they'd been gone the entire hill and surrounding area had been enclosed inside a building. Looking up they could see workers putting on finishing touches under the dome. The landslide had been covered over with ramps leading up to the cave and at bottom of the hill was a sea of crates and animals - mostly Foxes.

"Judy!"

She looked down the hill and saw Ben, Jill, and Joe coming up to meet them. Judy broke into a run.

"Jill!" she said and hugged her sister. "So are you three going over?"

"Permanently," Ben said and smiled.

"You too?"

"Yes," Jill and Joe said simultaneously.

"When?" Nick asked.

"Five hours, 47 minutes, and ten seconds from now," Ben said looking at the clock. "Everything I own is in my backpack and in two crates."

"And Maria," Judy said slightly blushing.

"We talked before she left and we are going to be staying together."

Judy leapt into his arms and hugged him.

"That's great Ben!"

"And it all because you helped me believe in myself."

"I didn't do anything special."

He returned the hug.

"I'll always love you Judy," he whispered so only she could hear.

He kissed her cheek and then set her on her feet. By then her ears had turned a cherry red. He patted her shoulder and walked up the hill.

* * *

With a minute left Ben saw that Judy and Nick had returned to see them off. He held up a hand and all too soon they were gone. Then Maria stood there waiting and he went to her and held her close. She felt good in his arms and when she pulled back he looked into eyes and smiled. Then she took his face in her hands and kissed him. He purred.

They walked to caves with Joe and Jill and found that Maria had arranged it so their apartments were next to each other.

"All the rooms are very basic," Maria said and swept a hand across it. "We've been in here for ten days, but we've brought all the animals with the necessary skills first. So we have electricity, internet, a bed, night stand, chest of drawers, and table and chairs in each room. The bathrooms and showers are communal as are the kitchens since we need those useable as quickly as possible. It is getting close to supper time. I know the time of day is a few hours different here, but you'll get use to it soon enough."

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Ben asked.

"In two days I will be leading the first exploration west along the coast provided they have the boats, drones, and helicopters assembled and ready. Do you want to come?"

Ben smiled and took her face in his hands.

"Maria, where you go, I go."

"Us too," Jill said with a nod from Joe.

"Maria, would you like to have supper with me?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"I am."

* * *

Ben had never seen so many Foxes in one place. He thought this might turn into an interesting date. One vixen even gave him a smile and looked as if she might come over to talk until Maria put hand on his arm. Joe had to 'discourage' several himself.

"Ben," came a voice and he turned to see another beautiful vixen. "So you're Judy's friend."

"Yes," he said and waited to Maria to glare at her.

"Catherine, John, so how are things going?" Maria asked and Ben raised an eyebrow.

"Quite well actually," she said and smiled. "We have the helicopters and drones ready and will test fly them tomorrow. After that's done you'll be able to start your expedition."

"Aunt Catherine," Joe said and the vixen looked at him.

"I thought I smelled a familiar tod."

Then they both smiled and hugged.

"You're Nick's mother!"

"Yes," she said and laughed.

"You look like a lot like him and if I didn't know better I'd have thought you were his sister."

The vixen smiled and touched his face.

"Maria, you better not let this one get away or I might grab him for myself."

Ben blushed and the vixen smiled.

"Looks like we're holding up the line," John said.

* * *

Ben was surprised at the selection and took several of the vegetables he liked. Then he noticed a sign with an arrow and the word 'Meat'.

"Maria," he began and pointed to the sign, "I'll be back in a minute."

"We'll find a table."

There was another line across the room and he joined it. When he got to the window the he was surprised to find a female Cheetah.

"Hi!" she said. "I haven't seen another Cheetah since I arrived. I'm Ellie."

"Ben Clawhauser."

"What kind of meat would you like?"

"I have a choice!"

"Yes. We have chicken, turkey, and local meat."

"Local meat?"

"We went and shot some of the local animals," John said from behind him. "They must've weighed 2,000 pounds each and there were so many we couldn't count them all. Give it a try. The meat is excellent."

"Let me have chicken and some of that meat too."

The plate contained half a chicken and large piece of meat that smelled wonderful. Also, Ellie handed him a bowl of brown liquid. She winked and put it on his tray.

"Ben," she said and he looked up. "I get off in a few minutes. You mind if we talk?"

"Sure. I'll be sitting over there with my friends."

He sat across from Maria and reached across the table and squeezed her hand. She blushed and he smiled. Then she looked at his tray and raised an eyebrow.

"It's the local meat," he said. "John says it's good."

"I heard some of the Foxes had going hunting."

"Oh, I met a female Cheetah and invited her to eat with us."

"Really," she said and raised an eyebrow.

"She looked a bit lonely and since aren't many Cheetahs here yet…"

"I think there are only two others. Some more will be here next week."

"We'll be gone by then."

"Yes and we'll be away for a few months."

"I guess be better eat it before it gets cold."

A few minutes later Ellie sat next to Maria.

"How is it?"

"I've never tasted meat like this before," he said and looked at Maria. "It's excellent and you're a good cook."

"Thanks," she said and smiled. "We don't have any edible red meat animals on the old world. These animals are like none I've seen before and aren't intelligent."

"So far we have found no intelligent animals here," John said, "but we have found rabbits, foxes, deer, and some of the smaller cats."

An uncomforted silence descended over the table while predators tried not look at the three prey animals. Maria sighed heavily.

"Predators have to eat too," she said and looked at Catherine. "It's been agreed that only animals which have no analog on the old world may be taken as food."

"Specimens of the ones that do will be captured to be studied," Catherine said. In fact the foxes found in cave are doing well and are quite comfortable with us."

"Ellie let me introduce you to everyone. This is Maria." He patted her hand and she took it in hers. "John, Jill, Joe, Catherine, and…" He looked the Rabbit sitting next Catherine. "You look just like Judy."

"Joan," she said and looked at Maria. "In the past some animals have gotten us confused."

The Gazelle's ears turned pink and Ben looked at his lover with a raised eyebrow.

"Nice to meet you all," Ellie said watching Ben smiling at Maria. "You two are really lucky."

She started rise and Maria put a hand on her arm stopping her.

"Please stay and eat with us," she said and smiled. "It's OK. I know there not many Cheetahs here and there a no other Gazelles. I know you might be just a bit lonely."

Ellie smiled and then hugged the Gazelle.

* * *

Ben noticed that more animals had crowded into the kitchen. Maria smiled at him. Then she mouthed the words "You're going to love this" and disappeared into the kitchen. He watched as a stage was hastily put together and a movie screen descended from the ceiling.

Maria came out wearing her signature red dress. Ben did a double take and animals around the table laughed.

"Good Evening, WildeHopps World!"

"Come on everybody, put you paws up!"

The music started and only then did Maria remember she had to do the backup vocals too.

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

I messed up tonight, I lost another fight

I still mess up but I'll just start again

I keep falling down, I keep on hitting the ground

I always get up now to see what's next

Birds don't just fly, they fall down and get up

Nobody learns without getting it wrong

I won't give up, no I won't give in

'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again

No I won't leave, I wanna try everything

I wanna try even though I could fail

I won't give up, no I won't give in

'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again

No, I won't leave, I wanna try everything

I wanna try even though I could fail

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Try everything

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Try everything

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Try everything

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Look how far you've come, you've filled your heart with love

Baby you've done enough, take a deep breath

Don't beat yourself up, don't need to run so fast

Sometimes we come last, but we did our best

I won't give up, no I won't give in

'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again

No I won't leave, I wanna try everything

I wanna try even though I could fail

I won't give up, no I won't give in

'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again

No I won't leave, I wanna try everything

I wanna try even though I could fail

I'll keep on making those new mistakes

I'll keep on making them every day

Those new mistakes

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Try everything

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Try everything

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Try everything

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Try everything

Ben watched as his Gazelle sang for the next two hours only taking two breaks to sit for a few minutes. She smiled at him and winked at her.

"This is my last song for tonight. No one knew who wrote it or where it came from, but here it is."

All the lights went out except the one light above on her. Then she began to sing.

Alas my love you do me wrong

To cast me off discourteously;

And I have loved you oh so long

Delighting in your company.

Greensleeves was my delight,

Greensleeves my heart of gold

Greensleeves was my heart of joy

And who but my lady Greensleeves.

I have been ready at your hand

To grant whatever thou would'st crave;

I have waged both life and land

Your love and goodwill for to have.

Greensleeves was my delight,

Greensleeves my heart of gold

Greensleeves was my heart of joy

And who but my lady Greensleeves.

Thy petticoat of slender white

With gold embroidered gorgeously;

Thy petticoat of silk and white

And these I bought gladly.

Greensleeves was my delight,

Greensleeves my heart of gold

Greensleeves was my heart of joy

And who but my lady Greensleeves.

Everyone had heard this song at one time or another, but no one had ever heard Gazelle sing it. Halfway through Ben felt tears on his cheeks and saw his Gazelle weep as she sang. When the song ended she dropped to her knees and bowed her head. Everyone there and in all the other kitchens watched her tears fall. Ben went and sat beside her. Then he pulled her onto his lap and just held her.

* * *

Ben had finished his shower first and sat in bed reading. He heard Maria come in and pull the covers back for her.

"Your concert was beautiful."

"Thank you."

He could tell something was wrong from tone and he turned to her. She was naked. For a long moment he could only stare. Her ears were pink and even through her fur he could see her face was flushed. She got into bed, pulled up the covers, and faced away from him.

"Maria," he said touching her arm and seeing her flinch. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I'm a virgin," she said in a soft voice.

Ben sighed and shook his head.

"Maria, so am I," he said and sat up in bed. "Maria."

Gradually he gently turned her to face him dodging her horns. She noticed and took off the extensions. Ben just stared for a moment.

"Your horns!"

"I never should have worn the stupid things to bed," she said and held them out to him. "They're just extensions."

He looked at her hands and then her head. What was left only extended about six inches long. He reached toward the stumps and then started to draw it back. She caught his hand and put it on one of them. He brushed his fingers over it and then touched the side of her face. He looked into her soft brown eyes.

"Did you think I expected us to make love tonight?"

"Yes."

"Maria, how long have we known each other?"

"Just a couple of months."

"In that time I fell in love with you Maria, but I'll admit before that I was in love with Gazelle." She opened her mouth and he put a finger to her lips. "In those few months I got to know real you Maria and I hope you got to know me too."

She smiled.

"I did and I fell in love you too. But I thought tonight you'd…well …."

Ben looked at her and she laid a hand on his arm.

"No, I didn't expect that at all. Now go on and put some clothes on."

"But Ben, I always sleep in the nude," she said giving him a coy look.

Ben felt himself blush and his Gazelle giggled.

He gently pulled her close and hugged her. She went ridged for a few seconds and then relaxed. He petted her back and then she returned his hug. In time they both relaxed, lay down each other's arms, and fell asleep.

* * *

Maria woke first and tensed feeling the strong arms surrounding her. Then she relaxed remembering that it was her Cheetah. One of his hands rested on her belly and the other cupped a breast. She giggled and he moaned tightening his hold. She could feel his strength as his muscles flexed.

"Ben," she said patting his arm. "Time to wake up. Ben.

He yawned.

"Good morning. You feel wonderful!"

One hand rubbed her belly and the other gently squeezed her breast. She bit her lip and he licked the back of her neck. Then his purr started.

"We need to get up."

"We could just stay in bed and do this the rest of the day."

She was tempted, but there were things they had to get done today.

"Come on Ben."

"You're no fun."

She giggled and he released her. She sat up and noticed him staring.

"Are you looking at my naked body?"

"Yes, I certainly am."

She laughed. There was one thing you could say about Ben. He was always honest. They got out of bed and he stood before her and smiled.

"A kiss?"

"Yes."

He took her arms, tilted her head back, and put his lips to hers. His other hand slid down her back and came to rest on her flank. He padded it and pulled her tight against him. She could felt all the contours of his body and could tell he was excited. Then she giggled and felt him trace her spine until he found her tail. He squeezed it and she broke the kiss and moaned. Then he tilted her head back and licked her throat. She caught her breath and tried to pull him closer. His tongue was so rough! Then she felt his jaws open and then she felt his teeth. For just a moment she was frightened, but he was being very gentle. Then increased the pressure almost to the point of pain and he squeezed her tail again. That drove her over the edge and he released her as she convulsed in his arms. Her Cheetah held her close until she subsisted.

When her breathing slowed she looked in beautiful golden eyes.

"That was wonderful," she said and smiled, "but we need to get going and I need a shower."

"I think mine's going have to be a cold one," he confessed and patted her flank again.

They both laughed and then there was a knock at door.

"You guys going for breakfast?" Jill asked.

"Yes, just give us five minutes," Ben yelled back.

"Showers?"

"Give us twenty minutes or go ahead and we'll meet you there."

"We'll wait."

* * *

After breakfast they went to inspect their equipment for the expedition. Ben and Joe went to help with the trucks while Jill and Maria went out on one of the boats. The ocean was so clear that they see the bottom for quite a ways out from shore. There were schools of fish and some of the individual ones were quite large.

"Well the predators will never starve on this planet," she told Jill. "They certainly liked the red meat last night."

"I was afraid they might run out and we'd start looking good."

They both laughed.

"So how are you and Ben getting along?" she asked and smiled.

"Good," she said and her ears turned pink.

"And you and Joe."

"I'm in love with Joe," she said bluntly and touched the Gazelle's arm. "Ya know I'd never hear of a multispecies relationship until my sister and Nick got together. Now look at us. I've heard other animals in BunnyBurrow say it's unnatural, but I just like being with him. And I know he loves me. Last night wasn't the first time slept together, but he hasn't pressured me into being intimate with him. Well he's hinted and I know he wants to and so do I, but I think he's afraid that he might hurt me."

Jill blushed and Maria smiled.

"I think Ben's just a little shy."

Both females giggled.

"Maria," the pilot said stepping back to where they sat, "this is the last one and the tests look OK unless you want run up the coast a ways. We still have an hour and half till lunch. They're going to have a cook out on the beach."

"Steve, how far have they gone?" She asked and smiled at the Fox.

"About a few miles past the river Judy and Nick found."

"You do have a radio on this boat."

"Yes, all the boats do."

Maria looked at Jill and she nodded.

"Please let them know what we're doing and then let's go."

The pilot returned to the bridge and a few minutes later the boat picked up speed. They enjoyed the wind blowing in their fur and relaxed. For a while they just watched as the scenery pass by until they saw a river emptying into the ocean. Then they joined the pilot on the bridge.

"That's the river Judy and Nick found."

"Yes," Steve said and pointed ahead. "See those cliffs. That's as far as we've gone."

"We've got about an hour and ten minutes left till lunch. Let's go for another thirty minutes and then head back."

"OK, but could go a lot faster on the way back."

"Forty minutes then."

Those extra 10 minutes would change their worldview.

* * *

The scenery hadn't changed much for the last thirty minutes or for their entire trip. Maria began to feel like they might as well turn back, but then decided to just stick with it. She walked off the bridge and leaned on the rail. The wind blew her blond hair into her eyes and she brushed it back. Then something caught her eye and she saw movement. She went back to the bridge and picked the binoculars.

"Slow down a bit," she said to the pilot and looked through the binoculars. "There's a herd of deer over there in the tall grass above the shoreline. Could you put me ashore half a mile back?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to go meet them."

* * *

Fortunately it was sandy all the way to shore and Steve ran the nose of the boat aground. Maria striped, put the clothes in her backpack, slipped it on, and dropped into the water. It only came to her waist and she simply walked ashore. She dropped to all fours and shook the water off herself. Then she ran up the beach toward the herd and waited.

The herd consisted of mainly mature females, fawns, and few juvenile males. When they were within a hundred feet they spotted her and slowed. Maria slowly trotted forward and stopped. The deer stopped too and they stared at each other. Maria slowly moved toward until she knew they could smell her. The largest female came close and scented her. Then she stepped back and another female came forward and did the same thing.

This seemed to be a signal and then all the deer walked toward her, scented, and continued past. She waited till the last deer passed and then turned and joined the herd. Most on the deer ignored her, but one buck took a bit more of an interest. He walked beside her and brushed against her. She had similar things happened in college with male Gazelle showing an interest in her. She simply ignored them and they eventually left her alone. This buck was being a bit more persistent and nibbled her ear. She snapped at him and he didn't do it again, but he stayed close.

They entered the forest and followed a trail that looked as if had been there as long as the forest had. Maria had been in forests, but they were well maintained. She'd never been in one like this. It was so disordered and wild! There were dead branches on the ground, small bushes, dead leaves, and even dead trees leaning against others. She heard noises in the trees and saw birds. In Judy's report she'd written about them and saying they we like chickens only smaller. Maria had looked up pictures of them on the internet and these did have feathers and flew, but were much smaller. They were a lot more colorful too!

She also saw squirrels too. These were simply animals and not intelligent like the one she'd knew back in Zootopia. Were their gazelles here on this planet too? She thought it might be interesting to meet them to see their reaction. They'd probably accept her just as these deer had. Why had the animals become intelligent on the other world and not on this one? These deer didn't look that much different than the ones she knew. There must some internal differences so they could stand upright and think. So what made the two worlds different?

Since she wasn't used to walking on all fours for so long she started to fall behind, but her persistent buck stayed with her and even nudging her forward periodically. After thirty minutes the ground began to slope up and grow rocky. The trees started to thin out and she could see a stony cliff ahead. When they broke out of the forest she noticed the lead deer enter a cave with the rest of herd following. She stopped at the entrance and sat. She slipped off her backpack and opened it. Her companion had stopped too and lay down next to her. She extended a hand and he sniffed it. Then she scratched him behind the ear and he leaned into it.

"You're a good buck," she said and his ears came up. "Sorry about snapping at you."

He looked at her curiously and she smiled. She pulled out the radio and noticed that she'd forgotten to turn it on. When she did it whistled and popped for a moment and a voice came in clearly.

"Maria, are you there?"

"Yes."

"Thank God! I've been trying to get you for an hour!" Jill said.

"Maria, are you OK?" Ben asked.

"Of course," she said and smiled. "Did you miss me?"

"When couldn't reach you they called me. Going into the forest with wild deer was…"

Ben was silent for a few seconds.

"Dumb," she supplied and heard him sigh. "You know I made a friend and he's a handsome buck too. You'd better get here before I succumb to his charms."

She laughed and padded the deer's neck.

"Maria, I love you, but sometimes I wonder about you."

"Ben, you say the sweetest things."

Then she laughed again.

* * *

The buck smelled the predators first and stood. Maria looked expectantly and a few seconds later saw the first hint of golden fur coming through the trees. She stood and put on her clothes. She started to walk toward them and the buck blocked her trying to push her back toward the cave. She padded his neck and then stepped around him. Ben stepped out of the forest and raised a hand. She ran to her Cheetah and he pulled her into his arms. She pulled her Cheetah's head down and kissed him. The buck had retreated to the cave mouth and watched.

"So that's my competition?" Ben asked and looking at the deer standing near the cave.

"He's a good buck," she said and turned. "He even tried to protect me from you vicious predators."

The others crowded around them and when she looked back the buck had disappeared into the cave.

"Come on," she said walking head. "I think we might find something interesting."

Ben walked next to his Gazelle with a hand resting on her shoulder. When they entered the cave they had to walk single file as the passage narrowed. Flashlights were lit as it got darker although it never was completely black and it grew brighter as they neared the other end. Maria saw the buck waiting just outside the cave's mouth.

"Ben, stop for a minute and let me go ahead," she said stopping. "And no hunting when we get out there. OK?"

He nodded and she trotted forward to be enthusiastically greeted by the buck. She sat and scratched him behind an ear.

"Well, I missed you too," she said and giggled.

She stood and looked at the bowl. She guessed that it was at least ten miles across and completely surrounded by high cliffs. The entire bowl was filled with forest except at the center where there seemed to be a bare hill with a lake beside it. She wished she'd brought her binoculars. The buck started to back away and she turned to see Ben standing just inside the cave's mouth. Then the buck turned and started down the slope. Maria followed as the others filed out of the cave. The buck stopped at the forest's edge and waited.

"Are we clear?" Ben asked. "No hunting and you may only use you weapons if you are in danger. Any questions?"

There were none and they started moving down the slope.

* * *

After an hour walking through the forest Maria's radio beeped.

"Maria, we're going to stop for a while," Ben said. "Looks like this path leads to the center of this crater."

"You really think it's a crater?" she asked and sat. "It must have happened a long time ago for the ground to become fertile and a forest to grow."

They rested for ten minutes and were up and moving again. Maria heard a buzzing and looked up to see one of the drones. Then her radio beeped.

"Ben."

"No, it's Catherine."

"You're here?"

"I'm back at the settlement."

Then she remembered the drone had an antenna and could act as a relay.

"I guess you heard that I found something interesting."

"And made a new friend."

They both laughed.

"We'll be at the lake soon," Maria said. "I can already smell the water. Can you see us?"

"No, the forest is too thick, but the drone can pick you up your body heat on infrared. I'm going to come out in a helicopter and bring some of the scientists."

"There're probably some places to land near the lake."

Ten minutes later she broke out of the forest and walked to the shore. The buck drank and she stripped, dropped her backpack, and walked into water to cool off. She washed herself and then sat down on the grass to dry her fur in the sunshine. The buck stood guard and she smiled and patted his neck.

Her fur dried quickly in the warm day and she dressed. Then she went to take a look at the hill. She'd thought it had looked odd when she first saw it, but as she got closer it simply looked too smooth to be natural. When she touched the stone it split evenly and a doorway formed. Involuntarily she stepped back, took off her backpack, and retrieved her radio.

"Ben, where are you?"

"What's wrong? Where are you?"

"I'm over by the hill and Ben, it's not a hill."

"We just came out of the forest. Just stay where you are and we'll be there in a few minutes."

She just heard a helicopter in the distance when Ben and others came around the hill. She went to him and he hugged her. She heard the buck snort and giggled.

"Look at this," she said and lead him back to the doorway.

"It's gone!" she cried and put her hand on the stone. "It was right …"

The stone split again and a doorway formed.

"Shave me!" Ben said pulling his Gazelle away from the door and bumping into the animals behind him.

They watched for a minute and nothing happened. Then the stone came back together and even under close examination there no sign of a crack. They heard the helicopter land and a few minutes later Catherine and several other animals joined them.

"Well Maria it looks like you just provided evidence that we aren't the only intelligent species' in the universe," Catherine said looking at the stone. "This is going to upset quite a few people."

"Watch," Maria said and touched the stone.

The doorway appeared and then a minute later disappeared. Catherine reached toward the stone.

"Wait," one of the scientists said.

The Rabbit pick up a stick and touched the wall. They waited and nothing happened. Then the doe put a hand on the wall the doorway appeared. The Rabbit turned and looked at the group.

"The stone can tell the difference between plants and animals," Ben said. "And it opens for animals."

"God! And he's smart too!" Maria said and hugged him.

Ben blushed and a few animals laughed.

"Well, it opens for us," the rabbit said. "Whether it'll open for one of the indigenous animals is another question. My guess would be no."

"You first," Maria said looking at Catherine. "Or shall I?" Before anyone could stop her Maria entered and lights came on. "Well, what are you all waiting for?"

She continued walking and Ben hurried after her his tail wrapped around himself. So in ones and twos most of the animals entered. Catherine waited till everyone entered and turned to the guards."

"John, I want two guards outside, two just inside the door, and you and one other to come with us," Catherine said. "Also, open the door every five minutes from both sides. If it doesn't open call or come to us. OK?"

John nodded and assigned the guards to their posts. Catherine entered also wrapping her tail around herself. John and the other guard caught up to her and fell in step beside her.

They caught up to the group and continued until the corridor ended in a blank wall. Maria looked at Catherine and indicated for her to do the honors. She touched the wall and it split to reveal a room. The walls showed a soft blue glow.

"This looks familiar," Ben said and entered.

The others filed in behind him and a moment later the wall was smooth.

"I bet we don't have to wait six hours," Maria said.

They didn't.

* * *

A minute later the wall split and a figure waited for them. He held his hand out palms up. Maria didn't know why she thought of him as male, but just seemed right. She thought he was about the same height as her, but his face and hands had no fur! She stepped out of the room and faced him with her hands out palms up. He smiled.

"Maria!" Ben shouted and pushed his way through the crowd. "Stop!"

"Ben, I wouldn't think of hurting Maria," the alien said. "I want to watch her sing again."

"You can speak our language!"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I've listened first to your radio and then watched your television."

"We started broadcasting radio over a hundred years ago," Maria said.

"True, but I've been watching your world for 21,810 years."

"No organic lifeform lives that long!" one of the scientists said.

"Not on your world, but there are other species in this galaxy and in others that are virtually immortal. I myself am not organic."

"You're a machine?" the Rabbit scientist said.

"I'm an Artificial Intelligence and this body is a free form robot which can take on any shape. Such as this."

He dropped to all fours and became Maria's buck.

"And you were with me the entire time!"

"I was."

"And you knew I was coming and arranged all this."

"There was a herd out of the crater and I always have one or two free form robots with them to keep the predators away. I was hoping that you couldn't resist and I was correct."

Maria frowned for a moment and then laughed. He stood and became a very handsome male Gazelle. She blushed and then touched his chest and felt his fur. She scented him and he even smelled like a male Gazelle!

"Do you have a name?"

"I am Artificial Intelligence 48283512."

"That's a mouthful," Maria said. "How about if we just call you Peter. That was the name of first buck I liked. And Peter." He looked at her with a raised an eyebrow. "Most of time we wear clothes." A top and shorts formed over his body, but they were so form fitting that every contour showed. "Maybe something just a bit looser." As they changed Maria blush gradually faded. "Perfect!"

"OK."

Then it registered what he'd said a minute ago.

"You watched me sing?"

"Maria, I was in the kitchen," he said and put an arm around her, "Come I'll show you something interesting."

A little growl escaped Ben and Maria giggled.

* * *

The room was 100 by 100 feet with a high roof with chairs in a circle around the middle.

"Please everyone have a seat," Peter said and the room darkened. "This is your galaxy." The room filled with 397,134, 827, 201 points of light. "At the core are two massive black holes which orbit each other's center of gravity." He touched the spot. "Your star is here in the smaller of the two orbiting minor galaxies." Their star glowed red. "Currently we have found 22,386 civilizations which are at your level of technology or greater."

Those stars lit blue.

"About 34,000 years ago all the animal species on this world and yours were transported here from Earth." The star Sol was shown green. "Almost all species were genetically engineered for intelligence and to be bipedal. All the animals on this planet are just as they are or were on Earth. And you were correct that none of the animals currently on this world are intelligent."

"And who did this?" Maria asked. "And why was it done?"

"I have no idea which species did this and as for why they did it," he said and shrugged, "I guess some species have way too much time on their hands."

"Can we stay on this planet?" Catherine asked.

"It's your solar system," he said. "I was simply placed here to monitor your civilization. It's up to you what you want to do."

"Why did you reveal yourself?" Ben asked. "Surely you could've stayed hidden."

"I could've turned off the portal, but actually I was surprised when I saw that Judy and Nick were lovers. They were interesting. Eventually you would've come to this planet anyway and found this place. My purpose was to study your civilization. So what better way to do it then to have you here."

"Have any other surprises for us?" Maria asked.

"Actually, I do."

* * *

"Where are we?" Maria asked as she and the others looked around the large room.

There were hundreds of what she thought looked like coffins in rows and above them there were a dozen levels with just as many.

"We are in a colony ship in orbit of your system's seventh planet. One of my monitors found it damaged and drifting about one lightyear from your star. The crew and the passengers are currently still in suspension. This is one of the suspension chambers."

He directed her to closest of them.

"They look like you did we first met."

"These are humans and just as you they too are from Earth."


	7. Chapter 7 - New Friends and Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney. Rated M for sexual themes.**

Colonization & Revelations is the prequel to this story.

New Friends and Family

Captain Robert Young woke and knew he was no longer on the Dark Star. The gravity was just a bit higher and air smelled different. For a moment he luxuriated in the softness of the bed and stretched.

"So you're awake."

For a moment he froze and then slowly sat up looking toward the voice. The man was blonde and blue eyed.

"Who are you?" he asked scrutinizing the man. He knew most of his crew by sight, but very few of the colonists. "Are you one the colonists?"

"No," he said and smiled. "My name is Peter and I'm not human." The human stared him. "I'm an artificial intelligence and this is a cybernetic body."

"Where are we?"

"Your ship has been moved into orbit of WildeHopps world which is the other habitable world in this star system," Peter said with a bit of a smile. "Unfortunately it's located in the Lesser Magellanic Cloud."

Robert sat back against the headboard and stared at Peter momentary speechless.

"How the devil did we get here!" Robert almost shouted. "It's 200,000 light years from Earth and it would take 35 years for my ship to travel here."

"I've no idea, but your ship was in flight for only seven years according to its navigation computer," Peter said and shrugged. "It was found drifting near this system's Oort cloud. The engines are damaged beyond repair, but since it's a colony ship and this is a relatively uninhabited planet you're in luck."

"Relatively uninhabited," Robert repeated. "So there's already a colony established on this world."

"Yes," Peter said and smiled. "It was discovered by Judith Hopps and Nicholas Wilde. You'll meet them soon."

"And the colony is not a human one."

"True."

"And Judith and Nicholas aren't humans either," Robert said and frowned. "Although their names sound human."

"You'll find the colonists quite interesting."

"I have 10,000 colonists and 500 crew aboard my ship."

"Actually they are all here in this complex and will be awaked in time," Peter said and smiled. "Now you can clean up, eat, and in a couple of hours meet the leaders of the colony. Is that acceptable?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Peter looked at the man and sighed.

"Look to be honest with you," he said and put a hand on the Robert's shoulder, "they're really excited that you're here and will invite to join their colony. So…"

Robert threw back to covers and stood. He swayed a bit and Peter took his arm. Then he helped the man to the bathroom.

"Go ahead and take a shower and I'll bring you some hot food."

Robert stood in the shower and let the hot water just flow over him. Finding aliens and ending up on the wrong planet were the last problems he thought he'd have to deal with when they'd set out on this journey. At least from the impression he received from Peter the aliens seem to be welcoming. Peter was another surprise. Any culture that could produce an AI that sophisticated was well in advance of Humanity.

He washed and then stood in the hot water a bit longer. Then he sighed, turned off the water, and toweled off. He found clothes and a grooming kit laid out for him. As he dressed he wondered what the aliens would look like. Humans had met intelligent aliens over the last thousand years, but there'd never been any conflict. Most had been at a lower technological level than Humanity, but there had been two at about the same level and one more advanced. They'd never unilaterally colonized a planet with indigenous intelligent life, but they did have shared colonies. This was just going to have to be another one of those. There was a knock at the door interrupting his thoughts.

"Robert, I'm back and I hope you're hungry."

He finished combing his hair and opening the door.

"Feeling better?"

"Yea, at least now I feel human."

"On this world currently that makes you unique," he said and smiled. He put a box on the table and opening it. "Anyway, here's the food. I didn't know how your stomach was so I only picked simple things." He put lidded bowls on the table. "Chicken, turkey, dressing, corn, peas, vegetable soup, apple pie, and vanilla ice cream. To drink water, apple juice, grape juice, and orange juice. For after dinner, if you feel like it, red or white wine."

He handed Robert a plate and utensils and set a plate for himself too.

"You eat?"

"As I said his body is cybernetic – a complete human body with a metal endoskeleton. The brain is flesh too and controlled by nanofibers which interface with the computer where my program resides. Also, I've made changes to the DNA so the cells can divide and don't degrade over time."

"You're immortal!"

"Yes, the body is for all practical purposes," he said and smiled. "I was brought online 32,451 years ago, but only constructed this body in the last few months. We better eat before it gets cold."

Robert was stunned at the revelations as he watched Peter fill his plate. He shook himself and did the same.

"This is quite good," he commented. "Did you get this food from the ship?"

"No, we're still bringing the cargo down," he said. "This is either from the other habitable planet or was grown here on this one."

"But how?"

"That is one question I won't answer, but trust me when you meet the aliens you'll understand completely," Peter said and winked. "Just finish up and we'll have a glass of wine. Then I'll take you to meet them. If fact, you might want to take the bottles with us."

Robert frowned not liking to be put off. Then he sighed and continued to eat.

* * *

He walked next to Peter and felt just a bit nervous. They were stuck here and were at these people's largesse. They stopped at a wall and it split and then parted. They stepped inside and he noted that walls of the interior glowed blue. A moment later the wall spilt again and they stepped out. Things look different.

"What was that?"

"We were transported from level 200 to level 1."

"But no time passed."

"A hundredth of a second passed," Peter said. "Our bodies were converted to energy, it was transferred here, and then it was converted back to its original configuration."

"Jesus!" Robert said and leaned against the wall.

"This method of transport has been used by my civilization for 18,964,234 years and hasn't had a failure for 13,475,718 years."

Robert looked at the cyborg.

"This alien's civilization is that old?"

"No, the civilization that created me put me here 21,811 years ago to monitor the other habitable world," Peter said and smiled. "The natives who've established this colony have had a civilization for 5,107 years and this colony has been here only 191 days. So far the population is 107,213 in seven settlements and we're bringing in approximately 5,000 colonists per week."

They started to walk again and when the next wall parted they were outside. Robert looked up and sky was blue with a few clouds. It wasn't exactly the same color as on Earth, but it was close enough that it didn't really make any difference. Also, he couldn't tell by looking toward the sun if it were early morning or late afternoon.

"Come they're over here by the lake."

* * *

Maria caught their scent before they came out of the trees. She really didn't want to get out of the lake. The water was just the perfect temperature and she laid back and floated. Soon enough they were walking along the shore toward her. She waved at them and Peter waved back. When they were close she walked out of the lake and watched the human's eyes get larger by the moment. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her waist. Then she stood before them and put her hands on her hips.

"You're staring."

"Yes, I guess I am," the human said and blushed. "Sorry. You look like a gazelle from my world. You can speak English!" He looked at Peter. "Now I'm glad you suggested we bring the wine."

"I am a Gazelle and Peter's been teaching me," she said and smiled. "I sing too!" She gave him a coy look and he blushed again. "I have a concert tonight and I'd like you to come."

"I think I will!"

"Good."

"Robert, this Maria Clawhauser," he said, "And Maria this is Captain Robert Young."

Robert reflexively held out a hand and Maria took it and smiled.

"Nice to meet you," he said and smiled. "Maria, you're beautiful."

She blushed.

"I think so too," came a voice from behind them.

Robert turned and saw a Cheetah walking toward him upright. Staring at her as she'd stepped out of the water he'd failed to notice that Maria had been too.

"Benjamin Clawhauser," he said extending a hand. "Maria's husband."

Robert took the proffered hand which swallowed his and shook. Then Ben stepped next to his Gazelle and put an arm around her. Maria rolled her eyes and elbowed Ben in the ribs.

"Oh come on Ben he's just being nice," she said and kissed her Cheetah. The kiss began to linger and Robert finally cleared his throat. "Well Peter tells us that you have cheetahs and gazelles on Earth too."

"We do, but they aren't intelligent nor walk upright," he said and smiled, "and they aren't nearly as friendly as you two are with each other." Maria giggled and Ben made a face. "Actually we brought frozen fertilized ova of several dozen animal species and I know one of them are cheetahs."

"Did you bring Foxes or Rabbits?"

"Nick! Judy! Catherine!" Maria said and hugged them.

Just how many sentient species did they have in this system, Robert thought. And why did they look like terrain animals?

"Robert this is Judith Hopps, Nicholas Wilde, and Catherine Wilde," Maria said and ushered toward the human.

Robert squatted not wanting to tower over them. He extended a hand and the male Fox took it and shook.

"Nicholas Wilde," he said and smiled. "Call me Nick."

"Ok Nick," he said, "Robert."

Then he looked to the Rabbit and smiled. She was cute.

"Judith Hopps," she said and her ears popped up. "I'm Judy."

Then he stood and looked to the vixen. She grinned.

"Catherine Wilde," the vixen said and he smiled.

She extended a hand and he took it. Green eyes met brown ones. Then she surprised him with a hug and he returned it. He could feel the muscle under that red and white fur and the strength of her hug. It surprised him a bit.

"Are you Nick's sister?"

Everyone laughed and then the vixen gave him another grin. He missed the joke, but smiled back at the vixen.

"Robert, I'm Nick mother," she said putting a hand on his arm. "I know we're going to be really good friends."

He smiled at the look on Nick's face and gave him a wink. Then Catherine surprised him by taking his face in her hands and kissed him. It wasn't just a peck on the cheek either!

"What would your husband say?" he joked.

"Robert, I'm a widower."

"Catherine, on Earth there's an old saying that a Captain is married to his ship."

"And …"

"Apparently I'm a widower too."

The vixen's green eyes twinkled.

* * *

Robert looked out over his crew assembled in this large room. It had actually been built in less than an hour just for this meeting. He held up a hand and they quieted.

"Captain," his First Officer began. "What's happened?"

"OK, you've all met Peter, correct?" There were nods from everyone as far as he could tell. "Good."

He knew that 503 different versions of Peter were present when each of his crew awoke. He'd explained to each of them what he was, that their ship was damaged, and they were on a planet. That was all.

"First, all the colonists are still in suspension here in the facility."

"Where exactly are we?" his First Officer asked.

"This planet is called WildeHopps by the inhabitants." The crew all started to talk at once. He tapped the podium. "Hold on. Hold on." After twenty seconds they quieted. "This planet is in Lesser Magellanic Cloud and 201,418 light years from Earth." There was stunned silence and Robert decided to just go ahead and to tell them everything. "The ship is intact, but the engines are damaged beyond repair." He caught his chief engineer's eye and shrugged. "Fortunately this planet is Earthlike and quite habitable. Also, the natives are willing to let us settle here with them. Currently there are 111,219 colonists in seven settlements with three more under construction. So what they purpose is for us to live with them in these ten settlements. Of course more will be built as more colonists are brought in and the population increases."

"What are they like?" his First Officer asked and the Captain smiled.

"Their homeworld may quite possibly be unique. There's not just one sentient species on their world, but great many." The chatter started up again and Robert held up a hand. "This is Catherine."

A Fox entered through the side door and walked to the podium. She was rather tall for a Fox and came up to Robert's shoulder.

"You're a Fox!" came from the audience.

"And have been for the last fifty years," she said and smiled.

There was laughter in the audience.

"What do you think of humans?"

She looked at Robert and smiled.

"So far the one I've met is quite interesting," she said and put an arm around Robert. "I look forward to getting to know him better. Oh, and the rest of you too."

Again there was laughter in the audience and Robert blushed.

"It's not a coincidence that Catherine looks like a Fox. She actually is a Fox although she's bipedal and intelligent."

"Thank you, Robert. You say the sweetest things."

Catherine hugged him and again there was laughter.

"Peter tells me that about 34,000 years ago another species transported animals from Earth here and then modified their DNA so as you can see they became intelligent and bipedal. Then they populated the other habitual world with them. On this planet they are no native intelligent lifeforms."

"We've organized a meeting on surface with representatives from each species living in the colony," Catherine said and took Robert's hand. "Later we'll have a bit of entertainment too. If you would follow us."

The method of transport was a bit of a surprise, but once it was explained Peter found himself being peppered with questions from the crew's engineers. The initial meeting was a bit awkward with most humans gravitating toward the herbivores. Ancient instinct that the large predators were inherently dangerous kept humans wary with the exception of the canines.

There was an immediate attraction for each other. The canines loved the blunt fingered humans to run their hands through their fur and hugs were exchanged. Even a few brushes appeared and were put to their intended purpose. Many humans enjoyed the nuzzles and friendly licks too. Many a friendship was established that day.

Not every human shunned the other predators. Some humans sought other the large felines – most of those were female. Cheetahs were especially popular being the largest feline that could purr. Several humans were seen in the arms of a cheetah with their head to a furry chest listening to loud purrs. They quickly learned that humans where somewhat fragile. Eating with a large predator seems to fascinate several humans too.

Eventually everyone had eaten their fill and looked to the stage waiting for entertainment to begin. The sun had sunk behind the crater rim and first stars were just starting to come out.

"So do you think your crew have enjoyed themselves so far," Catherine said taking Robert's hand. "It's been interesting to watch."

"I think they did."

"And you."

"Yes and I've enjoyed the company."

The vixen smiled.

"Me too," she said and moved closer. He looked at the vixen. "To be honest I'm attracted to you. It seems so sudden to me. After Nick's father died I just …"

"Closed up?"

"Yes. Am I being too forward?"

"How long have you spoken English?"

"We started learning soon after Peter showed us your ship. Six months ago."

"You have a good grasp of our language and…"

"And…"

"Our emotions too."

The vixen smiled.

"We've spend some time together."

"I'm attracted to you too, but…"

"But…"

"Let's slow down a just a bit to get to know each other before…"

"Before?"

The vixen smiled and winked. Robert blushed.

"We get to know each other more … intimately."

"Ah! So you want to woo me," she said and laughed. "Well that's fine with me, but remember I'm a vixen and we vixens are always intimate."

* * *

Over the next few months the humans were gradually brought out of suspension. The medical personnel among human colonists were the first to be awakened. They were joined by the native doctors that needed to learn to treat humans. Each human was assigned a native partner, but since almost all humans were couples and most of them had families then native couples were chosen for them. Most of these couples turned out to be Rabbits.

It became a common sight for a Rabbit to be leading human children around the colonies. For human children the Rabbits were a delight since they were about the same size, were soft and furry, and could talk! For the Rabbits they enjoyed the human kits since they didn't tower over them, treated them like equals, and didn't have kits of their own yet. Between themselves Rabbits spoke the old Rabbit language and the Human kits quickly picked it up. It soon became their lingua franca.

Of course there were humans and animals that didn't have partners. These tended to be individuals who were science specialists that worked mostly in the field. Alexander lounged in a tree enjoying his solitude. Being a biologist was boring back the old world since almost all species were intelligent. Only the species that weren't were mainly any non mammals that lived in water and insects.

This world was exciting! Mammals here were mindless animals and then there were the humans. They were nothing like any animal on the old world. The only reason they became the dominate species on their world was they were intelligent and tool users. He idly wondered how they would've fared if another species, for example his, would've existed on their world and been similarly equipped.

He'd been assigned a human partner and was to meet her this morning. He stretched and felt his joints crack. Then he smelled her before seeing her. What was she doing here? He thought. He was supposed to meet her at the colony.

"Alexander!"

He sighed and she kept calling his name. Then she passed under his tree oblivious to his presence. Then he felt overwhelming urge to stalk the human. He silently dropped to the ground and went to all fours. He followed her making no noise. This must be what it felt like to be savage, he thought. Then all his instincts took control and went low to the ground and crept forward as she stopped.

Then he felt the growl start from deep inside his chest and couldn't stop it, but it surprised him enough that he came to himself.

Lori heard the growl and turned. A huge black leopard stood there with its teeth bared and all its muscles tensed to spring. She took a step back and one foot came down in a depression. Losing her balance she felt herself begin to fall. For a moment the leopard looked surprised and then sprang forward.

Alexander watched the human begin to fall. Then he leapt toward and caught her just before she hit the ground. Green eyes looked into his and he saw her flinch as he slid a hand under her neck. He caught her scent more strongly and moved closer.

Lori looked into amber colored eyes that stared at her with concern. She flinched when the leopard touched her neck and felt the tips of his claws scrape across her skin. Then whiskers tickled her nose as it moved close and scented her. Then she finally took in a breath she'd been unconsciously holding. She watched and heard him speak not understanding the language. He stared at her a moment.

"English," he said and then sighed. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she said on her second try. "Thank you."

"Sorry about scaring you."

She smiled and then thought better of it.

"Why?"

It took him a second to answer.

"The urge came over me to stalk you and then I couldn't stop myself."

She stared at him for a moment.

"Was I prey?"

He started at her for a longer moment.

"Yes," he said and stared.

"And if I hadn't fallen would you've attacked me?"

"No."

She moved to sit up and he sat back until they faced each other.

"You are larger than the leopards on Earth," she said and reached to touch him.

Then she quickly pulled her hand back and he caught it.

"I don't mind being touched," he said and smiled. "After all you're a biologist and I'm new species."

"And so am I," she said and patted his shoulder. "So have you reached any conclusions?"

He thought for a moment and then smiled.

"Humans are furless, blunt fingered, and noisy intelligent mammals that make easy prey."

Lori laughed and hugged him.

* * *

Over those few months some of the Dark Star's crew became restless being stuck on this planet. Originally they were supposed to stay only until the colony was up and running and then return to human space. Since their ship's engine was destroyed they were stuck here. Other ships would've follow up bringing more colonists and equipment, but since they were not in the correct star system that wouldn't happen.

"Peter have you explored this system?" Robert asked.

"I do have monitors in the throughout system," he said, "and that's how I found the Dark Star of course. I was put here to observe the development of civilization on the other world. I've made a survey of the other planets, but not really in any real detail."

"Some of my crew want to get back into space," he said and smiled.

"So they're already getting bored with colony life," he said and smiled. "You certainly don't need my permission. I assume you're going to use the survey ships from the Dark Star." Robert nodded. "I'd like to come with you."

Robert raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you have duties here?"

"I can be in multiple places at once as you know," he said and smiled. "So when are you thinking of leaving?"

"In thirty days."

"And how long will you be gone?"

"Six months or so. We really don't need to set a schedule."

"Do you have enough people to crew your ships?"

"Just barely."

"Well maybe you should ask some of the colonists."

"Have any been in space?"

"There are two Rabbits and an Ocelot who were in their space program. Dozens of animals went up to the Dark Star when we brought your people and the cargo down. Then I bet there'll be some scientists who want to go and some colonists too."

"Go ahead and make an announcement and we'll see many we'll get. We'll need to see if they have the right specialties and there be some training involved too."

* * *

Seventy two animals and twenty two human colonists volunteered. Actually he was a bit surprised he'd gotten that many. All of the humans and most of the animals had been in space several times. Almost all of them were either scientists or engineers of one type or another. Twelve were either aircraft or shuttle pilots, six that were brought directly from the other planet were astronomers, and eight had been police officers or soldiers. These eight animals would act as security.

They sat in an observation bubble and looked at the stars. She turned to her human and smiled.

"Everything went well with the survey ships," Robert said and looked into her green eyes, "and everyone's doing OK."

Robert smiled at his vixen and touched her cheek. She leaned to his caress and then he pulled her into his arms.

"That's good."

"I bet you're glad Nick and Judy are coming with us."

"I did miss them," she said and licked his cheek. "So you brought me here just to get me up to date?"

He smiled again and blushed a bit. She slid a hand under his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. He reached around to remove her top and then gently squeezed one of her breasts. Catherine giggled.

"So this is what you had in mind."

She wiggled out of her shorts and his hand abandon her breast and moved lower smoothing her white belly fur. A little later he touched her sex and she sucked in a breath and bit her lip. Together they made short work of his paints and she ran a hand down his chest feeling his naked flesh. He felt her claws gently trail along his skin and shivered. Catherine looked down, smiled, and took his erection in hand giving him a little squeeze.

"Damn Catherine your claws!"

"Don't worry I've done this a few times before," she said and he laughed.

He hovered over his vixen. Then she guided him and he slipped inside her. She felt so warm and her fur tickled his bare flesh! She gasped and he stopped looking down at her concerted. He felt so cool! She smiled, wrapped her legs around his hips, and urged him forward. He felt so different from tod or a wolf! She giggled at the memory. Then she felt his mouth on hers and time passed away.

Sometime later she felt him become more urgent and she matched him. Then she felt him tense and her internal muscles tightened. She cried out and then felt his warmth spreading inside her. Then she took his weight and she held him tight waiting for his breathing to slow. Then she felt him move, but she held him where he was.

"You just stay just where you are."

"But I must be heavy," he said and felt her muscles tighten on him. "Damn Catherine!"

"I have you just where I want you!" she said and then squeezed him again. "I'll tell you a little secret." He raised an eyebrow and her green eyes twinkled. "Today I've started my estrus." He looked surprised. "I know you can't get me pregnant, but you may try as often as you like."

He laughed and she gave him a wink.

* * *

Alexander and Lori had gotten to know each other quite well over the last few months. They'd worked together studying animals on this new world either in larger groups or by themselves. Lori had taken to spending so much time with him that she started staying overnight several times a week. She could tell he was a bit of a loner and was hesitant to ask if she could live with him. Then he surprised her by asking her to live with him, but just to save the long daily walk.

His apartment was different than most of the others with an entrance to both the outside and cave system itself. Also, it was in a branch of the cave system which had been wired, but still unoccupied. So they were basically alone. His apartment was larger than her old one with a separate bedroom and living room. He helped her move and put her boxes into the bedroom. They argued over that and he ended up giving the bedroom to her since she'd been using it when she stayed over.

They shared the minor chores around the apartment and got along quite well. One morning she woke in his arms. Then she remembered that they had been watching a movie late and she must have fallen asleep. He was so warm that she was sweaty and then felt his warm breathe on the back of her neck. Not knowing how he would react to being awaken abruptly she quietly called his name.

"Alexander."

This elicited a little growl and his arms to tighten. One of his hands rested on her belly and other was on her arm.

"Alexander."

He said a few words in his language and licked the back of her neck. She shivered.

"Alexander time to wake up."

She heard him yawn and imagine his teeth. She shivered again.

"Good morning Lori," he said and licked the back her neck again. "You taste good."

Despite herself she laughed.

"You know that being told by a large carnivore that you taste good doesn't sound good."

He laughed and nuzzled her.

"You taste salty."

"Because this extremely warm Leopard his hugging me and I'm sweating."

He rolled over taking her with him so now she looked down on him. His hands were now on her ribs with his claw tips just pricking her skin.

"Better?"

She smiled.

"Yes."

"Lori, I won't hurt you."

"I know, but…"

"I remind you of one the Earth leopards."

"Yes," she said in a small voice.

"Do you want to continue to live with me?"

"YES!" she said and hugged him.

He rubbed his face against hers and tickled her. Then he held her up and amber eyes met green ones. He smiled and slid her t-shirt over her head. She felt his hand on the back of her neck and a moment later his rough tongue licked her throat. She shivered with pleasure. Alexander loved the salty taste of her skin and he methodically began to clean her. When he found a nipple he began to suckle.

"Alexander!"

He felt her hands on the back of his neck trying to pull him closer. He sat up and shifted to her other breast. Then he gently took her nipple between his teeth. He felt her hands grip his fur and tug urgently. Unconsciously he growled and felt her shiver. Now she was his prey! He slid off her shorts and took her throat in his jaws very gently and squeezed.

"God!"

He felt the cool air on his erection and a moment later felt her hand on his belly searching. A second later she found him and urged him forward. He laid her on the couch following her lead he gently slipped into her. The effect on his mate was immediate and startling.

"Alexander!" she cried.

Her legs locked around his hips urging him forward. Again he followed her lead, but since he'd never mated with a human female he set his own pace. He looked into green eyes and licked her nose. She giggled and let a low growl rumble through his chest. He increased his pace and she moaned. Then her head lulled back exposing her throat and he licked it. He lost track of time, but he'd felt her tense and heard her cry out several times. Finally he felt himself tense and a growl louder than any of the others escaped him. She cried out again and he felt her internal muscles squeeze his erection. Then he rolled to the side not wanting to put his full weigh on her.

He held his mate close until her breathing slowed and then looked into her eyes.

"Lori."

"Alexander, you were wonderful!"

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No," she said and smiled. "I might have a burse or two, but that all."

"Let's go take a shower," he said standing and then lifted her into his arms. "I would like examine your body."

She gave him a coy look and laughed.

"I can walk."

He only smiled and continued to the shower. He set her down at the door.

"You get the shower warm and I'll be there in a minute."

He watched her walk away and smiled. When the water was hot he stepped in and a minute later she joined him.

"Please lay down on the bench," he said and took her hand.

"You really think this is necessary."

"Yes. I was careful went we mated."

"That was careful!"

He smiled and she blushed.

"My muscles are much denser than yours and I'm much heavier than you. Also your skin is thinner and I could do a great deal of damage with these."

He expressed his claws. Lori took one of hands and ran a finger over a claw. She touched its tip and bright red bead of blood formed. He looked at her and she held it out him smiling.

"In my culture if a female offers her blood to a male she becomes his …," he said and finished with a word she assumed was in his language. She looked at him curiously. "Translating it literally means the female who would bear my cubs."

She smiled and held her finger closer. He took it and tasted her blood. It was sweet and salty at the same time. Then touched his finger with a claw and she tasted his. Their shower last somewhat longer then they'd expected.

* * *

A few days later Lori was reading her email.

"Alexander," she said. "Please come here and read this."

He pulled up a chair and sat beside her. Then he put an arm around her and licked her cheek. She giggled and pointed to the screen. He read and then looked at his mate.

"They still need two biologists," she said and smiled. "We still could do our work from the ship. Using one of the VR suites to control a free form robot we still could go out in the field too."

Alexander looked at her for a moment and smiled.

"You really want to do this, don't you?"

"Yes," she said and hugged him.

"We have to leave tomorrow."

She turned back to the computer and responded to the email. She felt his arms go around her and he pulled her into his lap. He nuzzled her and she giggled.

"Alexander, we can't make love all the time!"

"We could try."

She smiled and then kissed her Leopard. Later the computer chimed and she read the email.

"We've been accepted!" she cried. "We'd better start packing."

"I thought we might celebrate first."

Eventually they got packed and made it to spaceport with half an hour to spare. They sat in the shuttle waiting for a late arrival. There were only two other passengers – a male human and female cheetah. Finally a Rabbit and Fox rushed aboard.

"We will be departing in twenty minutes," came over the speaker.

Alexander sniffed the air and smiled.

"Lori, there's someone I want you to meet."

Nick looked up and saw a black Leopard and Red haired human coming toward them.

"Carrots, looks like we're going to get to practice our English."

Judy looked up and smiled.

"Judith."

She leapt and he snatched the Rabbit out of the air. Then he hugged her gently.

"Alexander!"

"Judy," Nick said.

"Nick, this is Alexander. We went to high school together."

"And you and Nick went on to become famous."

"Alexander."

"Lori, sorry we slipped into Zootopian. This is Judith Laverne Hopps and Nicholas Piberius Wilde. I went to high school with Judy and they are quite famous on our world."

"I know," Lori said.

"Judy, Nick this is Lori, my mate."

Judy smiled at her old friend and she hopped down. Then Lori came forward and shook hands with both of them.

"I've read about you two. How you discovered this planet and organized this colony."

Nick put an arm around his bunny.

"We had a lot of help," Judy said.

"Well this should be interesting," came a new voice.

They turned to see human with his arm around the Cheetah.

"I'm Jonathan and this is."

"Ellie."

* * *

Judy ran her hand through her Fox's chest fur.

"Nick."

He looked at his bunny and sighed.

"Well…"

"Your mother?" she asked and smiled.

Could she read his mind? Judy saw the expression on his face and laughed.

"Yes Nick, I can," she said and saw an even more startled look on his face. "You mean you didn't know all bunnies are telepaths." She reached up and took his face in her hands. "Nick, as soon as you found out that your mother was doing this we were in BunnyBurrow and through the portal in less than a day." He raised an eyebrow. "Nick, I understand and I'm not annoyed with you … much."

"Judy, I …"

She kissed him.

"Next time please tell me," she said and he looked a bit sheepish. "I think it's kinda sweet that you want to protect her." She smiled and then changed the subject. "Don't you think she and Robert look good together?"

"Yes, I suppose," he said and blushed a little.

"And want else aren't telling me?" she asked and he reached for her. She swatted his hand. "I still annoyed with you. So …"

"My mother's in estrus."

"And you didn't know till we got here, did you?"

"NO!"

Judy's giggled.

"I guess her implant must have worn off," she said raising an eyebrow.

"She must have forgotten her pills too."

Judy gave him a coy look and he blushed a lot.

"And just how does that affect any nearby tod?"

"She my mother!" he said and covered his face. "Oh God! This is embarrassing!"

"Well I won't my handsome tod suffer."

She pulled her Fox into her arms and he immediately he pulled off her shorts and thrust into her. He'd never been like this before! Every other time they'd made love, but this time it was just plain sex! A little later she felt the growl building in his chest. When it came so did she.

A few seconds later he slipped out of her and rolled her onto her belly. Then he thrust into her again. She felt his weight and his head atop hers. He sped up and she matched him. She felt his growl build again and moments later he tensed and her internal muscles squeezed him. As before when the growl was released she shuddered with pleasure. Then felt she weight and heard him breathing hard. They rolled to the side and he held his bunny tight.

When reason returned green eyes looked into purple ones. Judy smiled.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked anxiously.

"No," she said drawing out the work. "I enjoyed every moment of it! You naughty fox you've been holding back on me!"

"I thought I might hurt you!"

"Rabbits are tough!"

Then she rolled him on his back, straddled him, and then smiled.

* * *

They left orbit a day later than scheduled because of some delayed equipment and a few personal matters. Their first target would be Zootopia world as the humans had come to call it. Peter had assured them that he'd completely scanned the world over the last 21,811 years, but they humans want to have a look at it themselves. Since the target world was only a bit over five millions miles ahead and was farther from the star Robert decided not to push the ships. They used 'vacuum energy' so fuel was not an issue and he decided to take a week.

In that time the experienced crews trained the recruits in emergency procedures, ship maintenance, security, and astrogation. Also, since the majority of the crew was human English became the spoke language. Since the day was broken into three shifts two thirds of the crew would always be either resting or having free time.

"Come on Nick it'll be fun!" she said and took his hand. "We've never seen a human movie before."

"OK Fluff."

The ship was large enough to have a theater which could hold fifty people. Refreshments had been laid out and they got in line.

"Nick. Judy."

Nick and his bunny turned to the voice.

"Mom," he said and hugged her awkwardly.

She licked his cheek and Judy giggled.

"Nick, Judy you remember Robert."

"Captain," Nick said and extended a hand. "For now just call me Robert."

"Robert good to see you," Judy said and he knelt. She hugged him. "So you and Catherine are friends now."

Judy smiled and Catherine put a hand on his arm.

"Yes, we are," the vixen said and winked at the bunny.

Judy blushed and Robert looked a bit uncomfortable.

"You guys are next," Catherine said.

"Thanks."

They found seats and snuggled up together.

"Judy. Nick. You mind if we join you?" Lori asked indicating the Cheetah beside her. "They guys are getting the drinks and snacks."

"Sure," Judy said looking at her Fox.

"We've never seen a human movie," Nick said.

"Well you're in for a treat," Lori said. "This is one of my favorite old science fiction movies."

"Nick, you mind if we sit with you too?" Catherine asked.

"Of course," Nick said and smiled.

Alexander and Jonathan returned and seated themselves with respective mates. Soon the room darkened and movie started.

In the First World War and for the first time in the history of Man nations combined to fight against nations using the crude weapons of those days. The Second World War involved every continent on the globe and men turned to science for new devices of warfare which reached and unparallel peak in their capacity for destruction. And now fought with the terrible weapons of super science menacing all mankind and every creature on Earth comes The War of the Worlds!

Judy actually jumped and felt chills run down her spine. Then she clung to her Fox's arm.

No one would have believed in the middle of the 20th Century that human affairs were being watched keenly and closely by intelligences greater than Man's. Yet, across the gulf of space on the planet Mars, intellects vast and cool and unsympathetic regarded our Earth with envious eyes, and slowly and surely joined their plans against us. Mars is more than 140 million miles from the sun, and for centuries has been in the last stages of exhaustion. At night, temperatures drop far below zero even at its equator. Inhabitants of this dying planet looked across space with instruments and intelligences that which we have scarcely dreamed, searching for another world to which they could migrate.

As they watched Judy held on to her Fox. She felt a comforting arm around her shoulders and she snuggled closer. Again she felt a chills run up and down her spine several times during the movie. She only relaxed as the credits rolled.

"God, I'm glad that was only a movie!" Judy said.

"Humans have met other alien races, but we've never fought with any of them," Robert said.

"Captain, remember those destroyed worlds they found," Jonathan said. "What was it fifty year ago? Looked like someone dropped dinosaur killers on them."

Several others had gathered to listen.

"That was on the other side of the galaxy and none of the aliens had seen anything like it before."

"And they never found other civilizations in part of the galaxy either."

"My Father was an Ensign on the Admiral's Flagship," one of the women said. "He was on one of the landing parties on the first world they found. He said that the planet had taken dozens if asteroid strikes. All of them were in a geometric pattern across the planet. They found destroyed cities and some bodies."

"What did they look like?" Judy asked.

"I'll show you," she said and took out her pad. She thumbed it for several seconds and then looked at the Leopard and Cheetah. "Actually they looked a lot like you two." She turned the pad around and it showed a fur covered skull with pronounced fangs. "They found a cemetery and opened some of the graves."

Alexander took the pad and thumbed through several pictures and then gave it to Ellie. She looked at the pictures and returned the pad.

"Could I get copies of these pictures?" he asked.

"Sure," the woman said. "I've reports, pictures, and well everything on this expedition. I'll email it to you." She worked on the pad for a moment. "Put in your email address."

She handed him the pad, he typed it in, and then hit send.

"Thank you," he said and returned the pad. "After looking at this I might want to speak to you again."

"No problem," she said and touched his arm.

Her hand lingered there feeling his fur. Alexander smiled and winked at his mate.

"I wonder if Peter might know something," Catherine said.

"I'll talk to him after I review this material," Alexander said.

* * *

Zootopia was a beautiful world, Robert thought. They'd arrived the twelve hours earlier and both ships went into separate orbits to speed up the survey. Of course no one would be able to observe the ships since their hulls were able bend light making them virtually invisible.

"So that's where the other portal is located," Robert asked.

The main screen showed real time pictures of Gazelle's Mansion near BunnyBurrow.

"Yes, it covers the portal," Judy said. "We bring in the colonists at night and mansion is large enough to hold a thousand animals. They come in from all over so our world government wouldn't notice."

"Why?"

"My father gave me the land when I turned 21," Judy said with her hands on her hips. "After Nick and I found the portal and returned from WildeHopps we were afraid the world government would step in and seize it. So we talked to Maria and she agreed to help us. After that we soon had all the resources we needed. Eventually we want to go public and Peter has agreed to help us."

"How do you think they'll react?"

"We really don't know," Nick said and shrugged. "We like to ask for your help too."

"Since we live and work together I guess now we've really become a family," Robert said and smiled. "Of course we'll help."

"Thank you," Nick said and shook his hand.

Then Judy smiled and hugged the human.


	8. Chapter 8 - Going Public

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney. Rated M for sexual themes.**

New Friends and Family is the prequel to this story.

Going Public

The coming grand tour of their solar system thrilled Judy. As a kit and then into her teens and twenties she'd been fascinated with astronomy. She'd spent many a clear night with her telescope studying the planets and stars. BunnyBurrow was perfect for stargazing since most of it was underground and therefore there was very little light pollution. Now she actually was going to be able visit each of the planets, moons, and larger asteroids. They were on course for the fifth planet out and according to Peter it was just inside what the humans called the 'Goldilocks zone' of their star. Also, Peter had admitted that it did harbor life. Twenty days after leaving her homeworld they achieved orbit of the planet. Four hours later Captain Young called a meeting of the senior staff and landing team leaders.

"Our ships have begun scans of this planet which will take about week to complete," Captain Young said pointing to the hologram of planet hovering at the front of the room and showing the two ships current diverging orbits. "The biologists, geologists, and atmospheric scientists will be taken to the surface and accompanied by the detachments of security."

She raised her hand.

"Judy."

"I've read the reports and so far there haven't any animals discovered large enough to be a threat to an adult," she said and looked at Alexander and Lori. "I'm not saying that security isn't necessary, but don't you think four security people for each team is just a bit excessive?"

"That's a pertinent question. But the way I look at it is its better to have too many than too few," the Captain said. "Of course I'm not going to split up any security people who've worked together in the past."

Robert smiled looking at Judy and her Fox. Nick took his bunny's hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"You all have you assignments and the drop ships will depart in two hours. I hear from our cooks lunch is ready. So go ahead, eat, and then get ready to leave."

The crew really didn't need to be urged to go to the mess hall. The new cook was just excellent. As the two ships were traveled the crew from either ship could use the newly installed portals to move between them to eat on Captain Young's ship. Nick and his bunny waited in line which was always long around mealtimes.

"Nicky!"

"Mom, how ya doing today?"

"Very well," Catherine said and hugged her son and then his bunny. "I made something special for you and Judy today."

"Mom!" he hissed and heard some of his crewmates snicker. "You don't have to do that. We can eat what everyone else is having."

"Nick!" Judy said poking him in ribs. "Catherine, I love you cooking and so does Nick."

He looked at his bunny and she frowned up at him tapping her foot.

"Thanks mom."

"You two have a seat and I'll bring it right out."

Nick opened his mouth, thought better of it, and then closed it. He heard some of his crewmates snicker again. They seated themselves and Catherine brought out serving bowls and plates.

"Thanks mom."

She patted him on the shoulder, kissed his cheek, and went back to the kitchen. His bunny smiled at him and winked. Nick sighed and then filled his plate.

* * *

Judy felt the drop ship touchdown with just a slight bump and her armor flowed over her body sealing itself on the helmet. She found this just a bit unnerving as it clung to her fur and hugged her body. Then she checked Nick's and he did the same for her. The twelve of them entered the large airlock at the back of the cabin and the door sealed behind them. Then the larger door opened and a ramp lowered to the ground. Security went first and fanned out across the surface. It was covered with sickly looking grass and dotted with short stubby trees. Judy checked her readouts and the outside temperature read 46 degrees. It was local midday and they were on the planet's equator. She could only image what it would be like here at night. She saw a small window open on her visor and recognized the face immediately.

"Peter."

"What do you think of it?"

"It's a bit cool for my taste," she said and smiled. "If we could move it a bit closer to the sun it might be a nice place."

"First, I have to calculate how it might affect the orbits of the inner planets and then …"

"Peter that was just a joke!"

"Your people and the humans might need another habitable planet in a few centuries. I've completed the calculations and this planet is always on the opposite of the sun of the other two habitable planets. So putting into a closer orbit won't affect them or the other 2 inner planets. To move it we would need to build several large reactionless drives using vacuum energy on the surface which would have to be anchored deep into the planet crust. I would estimate completion of them in 3.2 years and to move planet into stable inner orbit I would estimate it would take 49.64 years."

"Since this planet is already marginally habitable it could be made completely habitable in 76.35 years. Several large portals would need to be built to increase the amount of water on this planet. There are several dozen ice moons in the Oort cloud where water could be extracted and then send through the newly constructed portals. Also, the amount of oxygen needs to be increased, but this is simple since the portals themselves could separate the water into oxygen and hydrogen. Once that is complete then the appropriate plants would be introduced. When they are established animal life would then be introduced. These processes could be started and some would be completed while the planet is being moved. Colonization could immediately commence once the orbit is stabilized using the portals used previously to add oxygen to the atmosphere."

Judy laughed and then looked at Peter.

"Can this actually be done?"

"Of course. Engineering specifications will be completed in twelve hours and operations will commence in 26 days."

"You're actually going to do it!"

"Yes. Judy, it was an excellent suggestion."

"Oh! Sweet cheese and crackers!"

* * *

That night when they alone in their cabin Nick laughed when she'd told him of her talk with Peter.

"Nick, he was serious!"

"I believe you!" he said and then nibbled his bunny's ear. "I guess you just need to be a bit more careful what you say around him." Judy looked over her shoulder and frowned at her Fox. "I agree with Peter and it was an excellent suggestion." He kissed his bunny and pulled her closer. "You're one smart bunny!"

"Rabbit!"

"When we're alone you're my cute little bunny."

He nibbled her ear again and began to tickle her. She giggled and then he began to pet the soft creamy white belly fur in lazy circles. She made a sound of contentment.

"Sly old Fox!"

He chuckled and let his hand drift lower. She sucked in a breath when he touched her sex. Then he went back to petting her and she looked back at him in disappointment. He gave her a Fox's grin. A minute later he did it again and then went back to petting her. He could tell his bunny was getting amorous and he was too. When he knew the time was right his hand drift lower again, but this time he had a surprise for his bunny.

She cried out when his erection entered her. He didn't move, but only let nature take its course. When his bunny did made the first move and his jaws gripped the back of her neck. He felt her shudder and held her close. He released her and then he very slowly thrust into her. She shuddered again.

"Nick!"

He chuckled and kept up his slow pace. After a while he could tell his bunny was getting anxious and he picked up his pace just a bit. Then he licked her throat and heard her moan. He continued for a while, but of course he wasn't made of stone. Finally he tensed and growled loudly as he felt himself release. Then his bunny tightened on his erection until it was almost painful.

"Judy!"

He released again and she cried out. Then they lay in each other's arms joined in body, soul, and spirit. When reason returned he looked down into purple eyes and smiled.

"Sly old Fox!"

* * *

"Mornin' Nick!" Jonathan said and smiled. "Mind if I eat with you?"

"Sure! Have a seat."

"Where's Judy?"

"I just snuck out to let her sleep."

They ate in silence and he noticed Jonathan glancing at him every once in a while.

"So do you want to talk?"

He looked at Nick and then looked around to see anyone was close enough to overhear.

"It's kinda personal," Jonathan said lowering his voice.

"OK."

"How long have you known Judy?"

"Almost four years now."

"How long did it take you fall in love with her?"

"Actually less than a week."

Jonathan smiled.

"So I guess she's a lot different than a Fox … I mean a vixen."

Nick thought he knew where this was going.

"Yes," he said and smiled. "Are you having problems with Ellie?"

"No, not at all."

"You're staying the same cabin, right?"

"It's the one right next to yours."

"So what is it?"

"Well we kiss, cuddle, and sleep together," he said and blushed. "Nick, I love her and I … I want to be with her, but…"

"You don't know how to start."

"I've had a human girl friend, but Ellie's different."

Nick tried not to smile and failed.

"Why don't you just ask her?"

"Just like that!"

"You might want to be a bit more romantic," Nick said and grinned. "Ya know tell her you love her, hold her close, and then just ask her."

He smiled and then looked down at the table.

"You're right."

"She loves you, right?"

"Yes, she told me that right after we kissed the first time," he said and smiled. "She's a lot more direct than my ex-girlfriend."

"She'll understand," he said and patted the man's arm. "Just give it a try."

"Thanks Nick," he said and hurried out to the mess hall.

Judy came in just as he was leaving.

"Thanks for letting me sleep," she said and sat next to her Fox. "So did you two have a good talk?"

"Yes," he said and winked at his bunny. "He just had a few questions and needed a little bit of advice."

"On?"

Nick only smiled.

* * *

It had only taken two weeks to complete their surveys of the planet. Peter had informed them that work would commence to move the planet within the month.

They'd just broken orbit was Peter showed up on the bridge unannounced.

"Captain, a situation had occurred on WildeHopps which requires our immediate return," he said and Robert looked at him startled. "Actually the ships can continue their surveys. Only you, Catherine, Judy, and Nick are required. Once decisions are made you can return to this ship."

"The portal in the cargo hold," Robert said thinking for a moment that he'd have to turn his ship around. "What's happened?"

"I stopped an animal attempting to radio a message back to Zootopia. He's currently in custody."

The four stepped into the portal and were met by Peter, Ben, and Maria.

"I'm surprised when we arrived the difference in our inertia doesn't thrown us across the room," Judy said.

"When your bodies are converted to energy your body's inertia is converted too and the excess energy is partially used to power the portal," Peter said.

"What if the difference is negative on your arrival?"

"Then energy is simply added."

Everyone looked at Judy in surprise for a moment. Then she started laughing and Peter only smiled.

"Got ya!" Peter said.

* * *

The prisoner sat at the end of a conference table while two of John's security Fox's stood behind him. Judy looked at the Wolf and thought his face looked odd.

"He will answer all of your questions," Peter said.

"What's your name and who do you work for?" Judy asked.

"Sergeant Mark Wolford Federation Army serial number W6349631."

"He won't answer anything beyond that," John said.

"Are you related to Jack Wolford of the ZPD?" Judy asked.

"He's my second cousin."

"John, can you get him?" Judy asked.

"He's working security at one of the new settlement down the coast."

"What is you mission?" Judy asked.

"To infiltrate this conspiracy, learn its goals, and report back."

"I don't understand why he's answering anything beyond name, rank, and serial number," John said.

"I have control of his mind," Peter said and everyone looked at him stunned. "Yesterday I introduced nanofibers into his brain and they had formed an AI which has taken control of him. It is a very old technique to gain knowledge from a reluctant organic brain. It doesn't cause any injuries and they are easily removed once the needed knowledge in extracted."

"This is …," Maria began.

"Necessary," Judy said. "Are there any other animals here with you?"

"This is unconscionable," Maria said.

"Would you rather we tied him a chair and beat it out of him?"

"No."

"Are there any other animals here with you?"

"No."

"Are there any other animals coming here to help you?"

"Yes."

Judy looked at John.

"Give me their names and when they are arriving," John said.

The questioning went on for another half an hour. Jack Wolford arrived an hour later and confirmed that this was indeed his second cousin. Peter removed the nanofibers and by the next day Mark was back to normal and released into his cousin's custody.

* * *

"Come on," Jack said to his cousin and leading him to a boat. "You remember Bobbie?"

"Bobbie, I can't believe he talking joining the conspiracy!"

"When does it become a conspiracy to want to build a new life!" Bobbie said.

"I been here a week and seen those aliens your living with!"

"The Humans," she said and smiled. "They come from another galaxy 201,000 light years away and are marooned here. There's only 10,000 of them. I thought you would've done more research. Do expect them to take over a planet with nine billion animals? Just get in the damn boat!"

"And if I don't."

Jack sighed and held up a plastic cube. If Mike got within a foot of the controller or more than two hundred feet away he would receive a disabling shock from subcutaneous transponder which was now imbedded into his pelvis. So even if he somehow wasn't disabled and escaped he could be tracked anywhere on the solar system. He got in the boat.

"I guess you still have some common sense," Jack said and started the boat.

"Where are we going?" Mike asked.

"There's a settlement down the coast on the rim of the large meteor crater. Some prey live in the crater and all the predators live on the rim. In a few days I'll take you to see it and meet everyone. Then you will get your first assignment."

"Like a slave."

"Then you would like to live on that island all by yourself," Bobbie said and saw him grimace. "It was your choice and you can still change your mind of you'd like. It would sure make our lives a lot easier."

"Go to hell Bobbie!"

"I wonder how far I can throw this," she said taking the cube from her husband.

"No," he said knowing exactly what the shock felt like. "Sorry Bobbie."

"Good," she said and her husband pulled away from the dock.

* * *

After a week of hard work Mike was joined by his four teammates.

"You told them everything too, didn't you?" Mike asked and grimaced.

"Yes," they said looking downcast.

"I think the Federation government is really going to regret bothering these people. Let's get to work."

"Sir, should we try to…" one of them began.

"escape? We can't remove those things and I don't particularly want to feel the shock again. If we do try we will be put on that island. So we're stuck here until things are settled."

"Lunch time," Jack said coming for them two hours later. "Mike, how's your place coming? Looks good as far as I can see."

He picked up the controller he'd left earlier.

"Good," he said and smiled. "I did some construction before joined the army, but it'll be odd living underground."

"Good we found all these caves on the rim," he said patting cousin on the shoulder. "I have the afternoon free and I'll help you some after lunch. Come on let's go."

The grill was ready when they arrived and Bobbie had set out a selection of vegetables. Jack brought out a platter of steaks and set them next to the grill.

"Cook'em anyway you like'm," he said smiling at the four surprised faces.

"Red meat!"

"All the animals on this planet are not intelligent," Mike said, "but the only ones we use for food are the ones that don't exist on Zootopia."

Mike's comrades looked apprehensive until the meat began to cook. When the smells reached their noses their resolve faltered.

"Jack!" came a human voice.

"Jerry!" he said waved to the group coming out of the forest.

"I thought it was time that you met some of our human friends," he said and went to greet the family.

"They don't speak our language so some of us learned theirs," Bobbie said. "Put these in your ears and you'll be able to hear the translation."

She handed them what looked like earbuds and put a flat plastic disc in the middle of the table. Bobbie spoke a sentence in English and they heard it in Zootopian.

Mike hadn't been this close to any humans before and studied them as they approached. There were five – two males and three females. The older male and female must be the parents, the next pair must be siblings and since the resembled each other he guessed they must be from the same birthing, and last and shortest must be a female since its hair was longer like the other two females.

"Guys, these humans are our neighbors and partners," Jack said in Zootopian. "Jerry, Ann, Sarah, John, and Alice." He padded each on the shoulder as he said their name. "Mike, Edward, Sam, Sherry, and Janice." He touched each Wolf as he said their name. "Now let's eat.

Sarah sat next to him and glanced at him occasionally as they ate.

"You do look like the wolves we've found here and the one ones Earth, but there are some differences."

"Sarah is going to be a biologist when she finishes her college courses," Ann said. "She started back on Earth and has only one semester left."

Mark looked at the younger human.

"And those differences are?"

Sarah pulled out a pad showed him the skull of terran wolf and then one from Zootopia. Then she overlaid the two skulls and the differences were obvious. He studied the pad and passed it to his comrades.

"Your brain is larger therefore your skull has this extra bulge, but it doesn't show so much since your fur hides it."

She reached up and put her hand on the spot between his ears. Then she brushed back the fur showing the bulge. Unconsciously this reminded her of a pet dog she had as a child and she scratched him behind an ear. Then her hand slipped to side of his face. She watched him closed his eyes and felt him lean into her hand. Mark thought it felt wonderful and the conversation around the table died. Then he heard chuckles and didn't care.

"Apparently I've found a similarity," Sarah said with mischief in her voice. "Can I keep him?"

Then she giggled and withdrew her hand. Mark sighed and then opened his eyes. Then he leaned closer to Sarah and took her scent. Her face turned red as he stared into her eyes and deep in his mind was the compulsion to dominate which came to the surface. An arm went around and pulled her close. He rubbed his face hers and heard her take in a sharp breath.

"Mike," Jack said and came to put a hand on his back. "Mike, are you OK?"

He looked up at his cousin and then came to himself. He looked back at Sarah and surprisingly she was smiling.

"That was interesting," she said. "What just happened?"

This time it was his turn to blush as his ears turned pink.

"I think I know," Sherry said and smiled. "And we thought you colonists were unwittingly helping the humans to dominate us."

Jack laughed.

* * *

It was now obvious the Federation government was aware that something was going on near BunnyBurrow. After Peter had reviewed the interrogations of the infiltrators he'd determined that his surveillance of the planet needed to become more active. To accomplish this he began to send free form robots disguised as various animals back to Zootopia. They installed devices so he could tap into their internet. To an AI of his sophistication the security protocols which existed were easily circumvented and within two days he had access to every device that was connected to their internet.

With what he had learned from the increased surveillance he determined that need at least two more portals on the planet. This was easily accomplished by landing two portal equipped medium size shuttles near the forests near BunnyBurrow. Surveillance would be maintained near the ships and if anyone came close the shuttles would be rendered invisible. Enough free form robots were sent through to protect the original portal and the surrounding area. Then more were sent through to infiltrate the nearby cities and burrows. If the Federation were to attempt an attack these robots they would first slow them down and others near the portal would stop it.

Next Peter called a meeting with colony leaders to explain the precautions he'd taken. At first they were surprised, but after some discussion they agreed that what he'd down was reasonable and not excessive.

"So what do you think we should do now?" Nick asked.

"Increase the number of colonists being brought over," Judy said. "Peter, could you provide more portals?"

"Yes," he said and smiled, "but it depends how fast you wish to bring them in. We have new space and are constructing more. So we could double the number without any problems."

"I guess there's no need to end our survey of this system," Robert said looking around the virtual room. "You can have us back there if necessary within minutes."

"And on either planet," Peter said and shrugged.

"I guess we need to decide what to do next," Catherine said looking at Robert and then Maria. "We could do nothing and wait to see what happens."

"Or I could give a concert at my newly completed rural mansion," Maria said and smiled, "and introduce some new talent I've found over the last few months.

* * *

With the announcement of the concert by the superstar Gazelle there was a great deal of excitement in Zootopia and rest of the world. In only three short years she came for total obscurity to become far and away the number one superstar of the age. When Gazelle said she loved her fans she actually meant it and proved it. Sometimes after a concert she'd come off the stage and waded into the crowds. She'd signed autographs, sat and talked, and even hugged her fans. There were unconfirmed stories that she'd help some animals with money. In her fan's eyes she truly was the 'Angel with Horns.' All of her songs had become number one hits and 'Try Everything' had sold more CDs, online downloads, videos, and even vinyl records than any other song before it.

But in the last year she'd disappeared only making limited appearances only to whet the public's appetite. Her fans thought that she'd been busy working on something special and with this announcement they were sure of it. Also, the mysterious massive new mansion near BunnyBurrow only stoked the public's interest even more. It had been well guarded and no one could get near it. There had been some determine efforts by fans and others who'd been caught and gently ejected from the property. Helicopters had overflown it to discover a large well maintained mansion with large number of animals, mostly Foxes, working on the grounds.

Then one determined fan found that the mansion had been built on property owned by Judith Hopps. Officer Judith Hopps had become famous by first arresting the corrupt Mayor Lionheart and then later exposing the conspiracy of Mayor Dawn Bellwether with the help of Nicholas Wilde, the first Fox to join the ZPD. They had been made partners at the ZPD. It had been no secret that they were romantically involved and were soon to be married. They too had disappeared over the last year taking long leaves of absence from the ZPD.

With all this coming to light and being spread around internet enterprising reporters started to dig into these animals' backgrounds and started to find a great many coincidences and connections. Judith Hopps roommate in her last year of college was a Gazelle. This wasn't out of the ordinary, but with all other coincidences and with bit more digging it was found that that Gazelle was The Gazelle. Her real name was Maria and came from a part of the planet that was nearly as enlightened as Zootopia.

Nicholas Wilde was found to have been a local 'business man' in Zootopia who made his living mostly by selling popsicles and other things. How he came to help Officer Hopps to solve the Missing Mammal case and exposing Dawn Bellwether conspiracy was a bit of a mystery which no one at the ZPD would speak about. Then one of these bright enterprising reporters thought it might be interesting to interview some of his friends, colleagues, and relatives. When he tried to speak some of the officers at the ZPD he found that their closest friends on the force had resigned or had taken long leaves of absence too.

When he went to interview his mother in Foxtown he found that her house had been sold. When he tried to speak to her neighbors he found that most of their houses were either up for sale or had been sold over the last year. When he did find her neighbors they were in the process of moving out.

"Excuse me. I was looking for Catherine Wilde."

The Fox looked at him and smiled.

"She gone and I haven't seen her in a year."

"You're moving too."

"Yes and should have six months ago."

"Why?"

"Have a look around Foxtown and figure it out for yourself."

The Fox went back to his work. The Deer shook his head and went back to his car. Then just for the hell of it he drove around Foxtown and didn't see that many Foxes. In fact the only ones he did see were in the process of moving. He stopped and spoke to them and received variations of the same answer he'd gotten from his first interview. The last Fox he spoke to wasn't your ordinary Red Fox, but a rare Fennec Fox.

"You're moving too?"

"Looks like Foxtown is empting out," he said.

The Fennec smiled and put out a hand.

"Name's Finnick."

The Deer took his hand and shook.

"I'm a …"

"reporter."

The Deer smiled.

"Is it written on my forehead?"

"Pretty much. So you want to know about Foxtown?"

"Yes."

"You got some time?"

"Sure."

"Get in and I'll show you, but I have to make a couple of stops first."

"OK."

The two stops were two families of Foxes and they piled into the back of the van. The Deer thought it was a bit odd, but now he was hooked and had to know. After a few miles he noticed five more cars and trucks following them. They drove north out of Zootopia and then after an hour they turned off the main road and into the forest. The reporter started to feel a bit nervous. Eventually they stopped and the camouflaged disappeared. A road deeper into the forest was revealed and the Fennec Fox smiled.

"But."

"You did say you wanted to know about Foxtown."

"But."

Finnick only smiled and patted the Deer on the arm.

Later he stopped the van and when around to open passenger door. The other Foxes soon gather around and the reporter gulped.

"Come on," Finnick said and walked into the forest.

The Deer, feeling he had little choice, followed. They walking for about ten minutes and then stopped.

"We're here," Finnick said and four large heavily armed Foxes simply appeared.

One approached and looked at the group.

"You have one extra."

"He's a noisy reporters and I figured he might as well let him know the whole story."

"Finnick!"

"You'll understand in a minute," Finnick said and smiled.

A medium sized shuttle simply appeared in the clearing. Finnick chuckled as he saw the reporter's eyes bugged out and his mouth hung slack.

"Bring him," Finnick commanded.

The ramp lowered and he was gently, but firmly brought aboard. All the other Foxes came in behind them and ramp closed. The lights came on and the Deer saw something at the other end of the cabin.

"That's a portal," Finnick said and chuckled. "Judy named it and the name just stuck."

"Judy Hopps!"

"The one and only," Finnick said and took the Deer by the hand. "Come on."

The Deer felt himself hustled into the device along with twelve Foxes. Then the blue light deepened. Then three things happened simultaneously: he heard sound of the surf, the light changed, and his ears popped.

"Welcome the WildeHopps World."

* * *

News of the reporter's disappearance made news for a day. Then a few details of Gazelle's concert began to leak out and next story about reporter ended up on page 26 of his own newspaper. The ZPD did start an investigation and it was soon learned that he'd gone alone into Foxtown on a story. Veteran ZPD investigators thought they knew better and started simply started going through the motions. They did look around Foxtown and figured the Deer's body would turn up sooner or later. None of them noticed, or even cared if they had, that there weren't too many Foxes left in Foxtown. The reporter didn't have any family so there wasn't any push from that quarter.

The reporter sat in a small room guarded by two Foxes. What had he gotten himself into, he thought. WildeHopps world – was this a different planet? He'd seen a just bit before they'd put him in truck and brought him here. He'd never seen so many Foxes! If Foxtown had emptied out in Zootopia what about in the other cities? His thoughts were interrupted as the door opened and a Gazelle and Cheetah entered.

"Jonathan Hirsch," the Gazelle said and seated herself. "You're a reporter for the Zootopia Times."

The Cheetah took the seat beside her.

"Yes, just call me John," he said and then knew he'd recognized the voice. "Gazelle?"

The Gazelle smiled and looked at the Cheetah.

"Yes, I'm Maria and this is Benjamin Clawhauser my husband."

Jonathan felt his eyebrows rise involuntarily.

"Husband!" he exclaimed unable to stop it.

Ben and Maria looked at each other and smiled.

"That's what happens when two animals fall in love," Ben said and chuckled.

Jonathan shook his head and smiled too.

"So this is where you've been the last year."

"And I thought I was doing the interview," she said and gave him a wink.

"Sorry," he said and she padded his arm.

"I'm sure you have a million questions," Maria said smiled again, "but I'll answer you're first one before you ask it. Yes, this is a different planet and it's the other habitable one in this solar system. And I'll tell you secret. In about 76 years there's going to be third one thanks to one cleaver bunny."

"Judy?"

"Judy."

"So why am I here?"

"You did want to know what happened to the Foxes in Foxtown."

"I suppose I did."

"So how would you like to see our colony?" Maria asked and the Deer's face lit up and he nodded. "Before we go I must tell you a few things. We animals aren't only ones living here. There is another race from outside our solar system her too."

"Aliens!"

Maria chuckled.

"We really don't think of the Humans like that," Ben said. "Now they're just friends and family. Are you hungry?" The Deer nodded. "It's almost lunchtime. Let's go to the cafeteria."

As they walked through the halls they did meet some of the Humans. He'd been given an earbud that translated the Human language into his.

"Maria!" came a human voice from behind them.

Jonathan turned and studied the Human. He came to the conclusion it was female. She hugged Maria and then Ben. Then the human tuned to him.

"This is Jonathan," Maria said. "Jonathan, this is Laura."

"You're actually the first Deer from Zootopia I've seen."

"She's one of our biologists."

Maria looked at her husband and winked.

"Laura, have you had lunch?"

"No, not yet."

"Jonathan, you don't mind if she eats with us, do you?"

"No, of course not."

"Jonathan, do you mind if we talk?"

"No, but please call me John."

Laura fell in step beside Jonathan, took his arm, and led him toward the cafeteria. They followed and Maria gave her Cheetah a smile and poked him in the ribs. Ben rolled his eyes.

* * *

Gazelle's concert filled the news, but with the only the few leaks all the powers of the press was brought to bear to find out more. The Mansion was besieged by reporters, but it didn't really matter any longer since the colonists were now brought through recently completed tunnels which connected to BunnyBurrow. Since BunnyBurrow was completely interconnected the colonists could enter through dozens of tunnels in the surrounding area all with help of their Rabbits allies.

Peter had been better than his word and send down a dozen shuttles with portals across the planet. They were now as predicted bringing in more colonist than they could handle, but they didn't seem to mind sharing rooms for a short time. When six more portals were completed on the other continents of WildeHopps in close proximity to natural cave systems the pressure was quickly relieved. The new colonists enthusiastically set to work building their own homes.

The news media had been informed that there would be an official announcement about the concert at the mansion the next day at 9am. The reporters gathered and at 8am Gazelle herself appeared alone at the gate. She opened it and stood there with her hands on her hips. Surprised none of the reporters moved.

"Well," she said and smiled. "Come on!"

She turned and after a few seconds they followed.

"Since it's early we have breakfast setup for everyone."

She smiled watching the reporters hurry for food, but trying not look like they were hurrying. Ben joined her and since they hadn't eaten yet they got the line with everyone else. Again the reporters were surprised and the line stopped.

"It getting cold," Ben said and motioned for them to move. "And I'm getting just a bit hungry."

"You're Benjamin Clawhauser, right?" one reporter asked finding his voice. "You worked at the ZPD. Are you Gazelle's bodyguard now?"

"Yes," he said taking his wife into his arms. "24 four hours a day."

After a bit more staring the line eventually moved, but the reporters wisely knew not to ask any more questions. On time Maria stood at the podium with Ben beside her.

"First, I have a few announcements," she said and smiled. "As you may have guessed Ben and I were married eight months ago."

Ben pulled her close and tucked her head under his chin being careful of her horns. Then her arms went around him and put his hand behind her head. She looked into her Cheetah's eyes and smiled. He leaned her head back and kissed his Gazelle. The kiss went on until they had to breathe. Maria composed herself and turned back to the reporters.

"Next, my new concert will be held here in one week and it will be free. Also, it will be shown TV around the world also for free. Later I will go out on tour to all the major cities. There will be many new songs and some old ones. One major change will be that I will not be appearing alone. Over the last year I have discovered some new talent and some of them will be singing with me. Others will sing in groups or alone. I will guarantee that everyone will find it very interesting."

Maria smiled at the many surprised faces.

* * *

Maria was never nervous going on stage and nothing was different that day either. She closed her eyes and centered herself. She smelled Tiger and then saw one of her 'boys' looming over her. She casually cuffed him across the muzzle and he chuckled.

"Does Ben like the rough stuff too?"

She gave him the eye and the Tiger chuckled again.

"You couldn't handle it!" she said poking him in chest.

All her 'boys' roared with laughter.

"Thirty seconds," came the voice of stage director.

She felt hands pat her on the back and they took their places.

"5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1," he said counting down and then the stage rose.

For a moment she only stared at the crowd and then smiled.

"Are you glad to see me?"

The animals roared some literally. Gazelle laughed.

"OK, quiet down a minute," she said and after a minute they complied. "Before I sing," The crowd roared again and she held up a silencing hand. "We need to talk. I kept reading and hearing where has Gazelle been for the last year? Well, I'm going to tell you." She looked over the crowd of 150,000 animals and grinned. "I've been to another planet." Then it became so quiet that she heard the crickets begin to chirp. "It's a beautiful place and I guarantee that some of you will soon be invited to visit. Do throw away your ticket stubs!" Surprisingly most of her fans believed her and most searched to make sure they still had theirs. "OK, let's start with an oldie."

She and her 'boys' took their places and the music began to play.

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

I messed up tonight, I lost another fight

I still mess up but I'll just start again

I keep falling down, I keep on hitting the ground

I always get up now to see what's next

Birds don't just fly, they fall down and get up

Nobody learns without getting it wrong

I won't give up, no I won't give in

'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again

No I won't leave, I wanna try everything

I wanna try even though I could fail

I won't give up, no I won't give in

'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again

No, I won't leave, I wanna try everything

I wanna try even though I could fail

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Try everything

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Try everything

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Try everything

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Look how far you've come, you've filled your heart with love

Baby you've done enough, take a deep breath

Don't beat yourself up, don't need to run so fast

Sometimes we come last, but we did our best

I won't give up, no I won't give in

'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again

No I won't leave, I wanna try everything

I wanna try even though I could fail

I won't give up, no I won't give in

'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again

No I won't leave, I wanna try everything

I wanna try even though I could fail

I'll keep on making those new mistakes

I'll keep on making them every day

Those new mistakes

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Try everything

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Try everything

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Try everything

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Try everything

One thing became immediately clear – the backup vocals sounded just a bit different. The voices had a different tone and pitch. Then about halfway through the song a second voice joined Gazelle's. She danced away from center stage and it descended. When it rose the crowd was stunned. It wasn't an animal!

The song continued and Gazelle and the person sang and danced with her in perfect harmony. When the song ended they hugged and kissed each other. The crowd clapped and cheered enthusiastically as always, but to say the least they we surprised.

"As you can see when I returned from that planet I brought some friends to visit," Maria said and smiled. "This is my friend Sarah and she is a Human."

"Greetings animals of Zootopia," she said in perfect Zootopian. "I'm glad to be here and hope you liked my singing."

The crowd exploded with cheers. As the concert continued Maria sang alone or with different groups of humans and/or other animals. When the humans and sometimes Maria sang in their language subtitles were provided on the big screens setup near the stage. At the end of the concert Maria and Sarah came back out on stage to do one final song together.

"This is a old human song that we've translated," Sarah said putting arms around Maria. "We hope you enjoy it."

Alas my love you do me wrong

To cast me off discourteously;

And I have loved you oh so long

Delighting in your company.

Greensleeves was my delight,

Greensleeves my heart of gold

Greensleeves was my heart of joy

And who but my lady Greensleeves.

I have been ready at your hand

To grant whatever thou would'st crave;

I have waged both life and land

Your love and goodwill for to have.

Greensleeves was my delight,

Greensleeves my heart of gold

Greensleeves was my heart of joy

And who but my lady Greensleeves.

Thy petticoat of slender white

With gold embroidered gorgeously;

Thy petticoat of silk and white

And these I bought gladly.

Greensleeves was my delight,

Greensleeves my heart of gold

Greensleeves was my heart of joy

And who but my lady Greensleeves.

Halfway through the song tears rolled down their faces and they clung to each other. When they finished they wiped their eyes.

"We hope you enjoyed it as much as we did singing it," Sarah said and smiled.

Then the chanting started.

"Gazelle … Sarah … Gazelle … Sarah … Gazelle … Sarah … Gazelle … Sarah."

* * *

To say the Federation government was a bit upset was like saying hell was a bit warm. Radar had detected a massive spaceship achieving orbit halfway through the concert which didn't help things at all. The politicians dithered as usual and it was decided to wait until the concert had concluded to make a decisions. The Federation President was a secret Gazelle fan and was watching too. As soon as Sarah took the stage his security immediately took him to the ubiquitous undisclosed location. In this case it was a secret military command bunker buried a mile underground beneath mountain range just outside the capital.

He was able to watch the concert on his cell phone as they traveled and he did catch the last song on the large screen TV in his office. But needless to say he was one unhappy Grizzly. Twenty minutes later a guard at the supposedly camouflaged entrance to the bunker reported that a large 'spaceship' had just landed. The President's TV received the video just as the spaceship's ramp touched the ground. A group consisting of a Gazelle, Cheetah, two Foxes, Rabbit, and three humans walked toward the entrance. The Gazelle looked up and smiled.

"Bruce, how would like your own private concert?" she said and winked.

The Federation President facepalmed.


	9. Chapter 9 - Fait Accompli

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney. Rated M for sexual themes.**

 **Fait Accompli**

Before they could see the Federation president the group had to go through a battery of medical tests. Of course special interest was taken in the humans. When they examined the X-rays and MRIs tests all of them were what the doctors expected – living tissue with bones composed of carbon crystals. Peter was the exception and they confronted him their findings.

"You not exactly like the other humans."

"I'm not human," he said and smiled. "From your tests you can see this body merely is living human tissue over a metal endoskeleton. I constructed it to better interact with both the humans and animals from this world. Technically you'd call me a cyborg."

"Actually Peter is much more," Judy said and stepped up beside him. He put a hand on her shoulder. "He's an artificial intelligence that has been monitoring our planet for twenty one thousand eight hundred and …"

"Eleven years."

"From the other planet?" came a voice from a telephone speaker.

"Yes, Mr. President," Peter said seeing the Grizzly from a camera mounted on the wall in another room where he'd been watching the proceedings. "Please come and meet with us. Sir, we do have a great deal to discuss. I'm sure by now your doctors have told you that we are all quite healthy."

Bruce chuckled since that was exactly what the doctors had reported to him. He looked at his security chief.

"Please do as we discussed."

"Mr. President I strongly recommend against it."

"I understand, but I think if they wished to kill me they could have done it from that ship in orbit. They certainly knew where supposedly hidden bunker was." The security chief sighed and issued the appropriate orders. "Thank you."

They were taken from the medical center to a well appointed lounge. Food and drinks were brought in and everyone partook and relaxed. Peter through his connections to the internet monitored everything in the complex and most everything else on this planet. He smiled as he watched the President, his security detail, and his aides make their way to this room.

"He'll be here soon," Peter said not worrying if they'd overhear him.

The doors opened and the security detail entered first taking positions around the room. Then a few aides entered first followed by the President. The Gazelle walked forward and met him halfway.

"How's it goin' Bruce?" Maria said and smiled.

"How can one Gazelle cause so much trouble?"

"It's just a knack," she said and smiled. "Of course I had a great deal of help."

Bruce looked at his guests and sighed.

"How many animals are on the other planet?"

"We call it WildeHopps," Maria said and looked at Judy and Nick. "We named it after Judy and Nick since they were the first animals to set foot on it."

He looked at the Rabbit and Fox and went to them. The Federation's security department still wasn't quite sure how they gotten there. They acquired pictures of small rabbit and its kits that they'd brought back with them. He hoped he'd find out more during this meeting.

"Nicholas P. Wilde sir," he said and took the President's hand, "and this is my fiancée Judith Laverne Hopps."

"Nice to meet you, sir," she said and smiled.

Another pair of trouble makers, Bruce thought. A bunny and a Fox getting married. He'd heard from animals on both sides. Some saying that they were perverts and others saying that they breaking new ground on species relations. There was something that could be taken two different ways.

"To answer your question," Judy said interrupting his train of thought. "Our population is around half a million now."

"Our population is currently 502,687 as of 22 minutes ago with an average of 2,432 arriving daily," Peter added and winked at Judy. "This includes both humans and animals from this world. Foxes make up 72.68%, Rabbits 18.25%, Humans 1.97%, Cheetahs 1.2%, Gazelles .89%, and the other 6.09% represent 307 other species. Also, there isn't any indigenous intelligent life on WildeHopps."

Bruce looked at Peter.

"As I understand you're basically a machine."

"I'm Artificial Intelligence 48283512 and Maria gave me the name Peter. I have 1,122 bodies like this one."

He wasn't going to tell them about the free form robots.

"And who put you here?"

"A very advanced alien race."

"And they are?"

Peter only smiled and Bruce sighed.

"What are your plans?"

"OUR plans … within the year WildeHopps will be self-sufficient using the infrastructure brought on the human ship and what is being currently being created on WildeHopps . The first of two fifty mile wide nickel/iron asteroids will be placed into orbit of WildeHopp's moon and construction of the first ship yard will commence using it for a base and construction materials. Training of the first five thousand construction workers who will work in space has commenced three days ago."

"Construction of large reactionless drives and portals has commenced on planet five with the intension of moving it further into this systems star's habitable zone. In 76.35 years it will become planet three and will be ready for colonization."

"You intend to move a planet!"

"And its attendant moon. It is a simple job in celestial mechanics. Also in the past I've removed all asteroids in the inner system that could have damaged the two habitable worlds. In fact 8,246.23 years ago an asteroid two miles wide would have struck this world without my intervention. I estimate that would have would wiped out 11% of the species on this planet and would have pushed back the development of your current civilization by approximately 15,000 years."

"I estimate that about 34,000 years ago all the animals on this world were brought from Earth, the human homeworld, had their DNA modified giving you intelligence, and then were placed on this planet. All species that exist here on this world also exist on WildeHopps, but are not intelligent. Why this was done I could only speculate," Peter said sitting across from the President. "As Judy said before I was placed here 21,811 years ago to observe your world's development. 5,107 years ago you achieved civilization and 1,007 years ago prey and predator stopped fighting each other. This was accomplished through the teachings of a very gifted Fox. I do have video of this individual if you wish to view it."

Bruce felt his mouth go dry and sat in one of the overstuffed chairs.

"Mr. President?"

"Please get me a drink."

"We are currently undertaking a survey of all the other planets in this system using the two ships brought on the human colony ship," Peter said. "Captain Robert Young is currently leading that mission."

Peter turned indicating the human and Robert approached extending a hand. Bruce stood and took it.

"Glad to meet you sir," he said in Zootopian.

"Likewise," he said and smiled. "I never thought I ever meet an alien."

Robert chuckled and an aide handed the President a glass of vodka. He drained half the glass.

"Humans have met other alien races in our galaxy," he said in passable Zootopian. "Although I was really surprised when I met your people on WildeHopps. As Peter said all your species currently exist or have existed in the past on Earth. The difference is those animals on Earth and WildHopps are not intelligent. In fact we've brought with us frozen ova of dozens of species and females of the same species have volunteered to carry them to term."

I will be returning to my ship following this meeting," he said and squeezed the Grizzle's hand. "My ships are currently approaching the sixth planet."

"As I remember that planet is quite a distance from our star."

"It is, but I can be back on my ship in about twenty minutes."

"How?"

"Using our portal system."

"Peter mentioned build portals when he spoke of moving the planet," he said remembering Peter's plans. "What are they?"

"They are matter transporters," Judy said.

"Like on that old TV show?"

"Yes," she said and giggled and remembered watching it when she was a teenager. "You step into it and can be transported to any other portal almost instantaneously."

"It was a discovery made soon after faster than light travel was perfected," Peter said rejoining the conversation. "It is not quite instantaneous though. The trip from one of the portals on this planet to his ship would take one one hundredth of a second. If a portal where placed onto a planet orbiting our nearest star the trip would take just under twenty minutes."

"Maybe you'd like of visit my ship," Robert said. "I could give you a tour and you could be back in less than an hour."

"Or WildHopps," Judy said. "and you could bring your family. It's a beautiful place."

Bruce smiled and looked at his security chief. The Wolf looked panicked thinking that the President might actually agree to either offer.

"I'll think about it."

Catherine put an arm around Robert and smiled at the President. Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"So Captain Young, you and …"

"Catherine …" she said.

"Catherine are …"

"Lovers," Catherine finished.

Robert cleared his throat and the vixen laughed and then kissed his cheek.

"From what Peter said a large part of the colonists are Foxes," Bruce said looking at Catherine.

"And you're surprised," Catherine said incredulously. "Peter estimates that by the end of next year there will no Foxes left on this planet. They all will have new homes on WildeHopps or be working in space." The President looked at Catherine. "You look somewhat surprised."

"Well …"

"Did you grow up under a rock!"

"Mom."

"No damnit!" Catherine said looking at her son. "I sorry, but I'm going to have my say." She turned back to the President. "Do you have even one Fox working for you Mr. President?"

"No."

"Do you personally know any Foxes?"

"No."

"My people are tired of being treated like second class citizens!"

"But …"

"Would you like to know what it's like when I go to a store outside Foxtown?" she said putting her hands on her hips. "Let me tell you. When I go in the store one of the employees will follow me around the entire time I'm there. I've never stolen anything in my entire life! This happened each and every damned time! You know how that makes me feel?"

"No."

"Now we have a choice," she said and stepped close to him. "I've been reading human books and I remember something the fits this situation perfectly. We are voting with our feet!" Catherine poked the President in chest with each word. "We are leaving this world. All 100 million of us!" Peter noticed one of the security detail reach under his jacket and move toward the President. Peter stepped in his way and locked eyes with the Wolverine smiling. Others of the security detail tensed. Of course Catherine noticed none of this. "Even if we have to live out in open on WideHopps and hunt for food like are ancestors did!"

Catherine felt Robert put an arm around her. Bruce looked round the room seeing Peter and the Wolverine facing off. He made a surreptitious gesture to his head of security to have his animals back off.

"What about the spaceship that's in orbit?"

"That one's mine," Peter said and everyone looked at him.

Bruce looked at Robert.

"You didn't know about it either."

"No."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Robert asked.

"About having the ships or why I chose to put one in orbit of this planet."

"Both," Bruce said.

"Do you want to go back to Earth?" Peter said and looked at Robert. "Even with that ship it would still take five years."

Robert looked surprised.

"It's that advanced!" he said and then looked at Catherine. "Actually no, but now have a good reason to stay."

He gave Catherine a squeeze and she smiled.

"You say the sweetest things," Catherine said and kissed him.

"As to why I put that ship's in orbit," he said and looked at the President, "it was simply a precaution."

"For?"

"In case someone did anything foolish like put troops on ready status a military base 150 miles north of BunnyBurrow, activate several fighter wings at an airbase 500 west of BunnyBurrow, or fuel missiles on a continent on the other side of the planet. That sort of foolishness."

Of course Peter had taken his own precautions. The ship in orbit he estimated could defeat the combined armed forces of Federation in 32.3 minutes. Also, 2,132 invisible heavily armed free form robots surrounded this bunker and the shuttle they'd arrived in could breech its armor door in twelve seconds. Also, there were four invisible free form robots currently in this room. He had no worries.

The President looked at the Head of the Combined Services and the General only stared back at him.

"What are your intentions now?"

"To do everything I've explained," Peter said and smiled. "We will continue to pick and choose the animals that want to come and start a new life on WildeHopps. All the Foxes will leave. Just don't put roadblocks in our way and everything will be fine."

"Is that a threat!" the General said.

"No of course not," Peter said and for a moment thought of having the free form robots simply appear in their mist. "Oh by the way we caught your spies and they are now productive citizens of WildHopps now." He turned back to the President. "WildeHopps is an independent world. We're going to explore the stars. You can either join us or stagnate on this one world while we expand into this galaxy. You may choose your own path."

"So Bruce," Gazelle said grinning and standing beside Sarah, "are you ready for your private concert?"

* * *

The Federation didn't interfere, but it certainly didn't make things any easier either. That was fine with the colonists who simply continued as they had been over the previous year. Operating out in the open did make things a bit simpler and since Peter had access to virtually every piece of recorded information on the old world any trouble makers, criminals, and crazies were quickly weeded out or so they thought.

Foxes were the exception all being allowed to immigrate regardless of their pasts. Peter found that they were no more lightly to be criminals than any other species on the old world. Of course the Foxes themselves knew who the bad apples were – at least the one who weren't in prison. They were told that they would be allowed to immigrate, but if they attempted to continue they activities on the new world they would exiled to WildeHopp's moon to work. The first offense would be six months, the second two years, and after that they would be returned to the old world permanently. At first they complained until they were told all the other animals faced the same penalties.

Also, they weren't going to let this new world become over populated like the old one currently was. Animals that had birthings with large numbers of kits were limited to one and only one pregnancy. After that long term slowly dissolving birth control stints were implanted into their bodies – both father and mother. They had to agree to this before being allowed to immigrate. The stints were placed in the body in such at way that it would require major surgery to be removed. Animals that had single births were allowed two births before the birth control measures were required.

Even with all the precautions taken some animals immigrated with their old prejudices still intact. Golden eyes met soft brown ones as Ben looked up at his lovely Gazelle from the padded mat where she'd just thrown him. She looked down at him with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her beautiful face. He smiled and she rolled her eyes. Then she helped him up and he pulled her into his arms.

"Ben."

"I love you."

Maria sighed and she felt a hand patting her flank. At least they were alone in the gym.

"Ben, you're supposed to be taking this seriously!"

"I am."

"Then why are you always ending up on the mat?"

"Because you're the better martial artist," he said and grinned.

She rolled her eyes again and Ben smiled.

"Ben, where's my knee?"

"Well if it's were I think it is," he said and smiled, "we won't be making love tonight."

He watched her ears turn pink and chuckled.

"Ben!"

His eyes went wide and actually took a step back. She'd never raised her voice to him! Then he saw the surprise on her face too.

"I'm sorry!" she said and hugged him.

"No Maria, it's my fault I really wasn't taking this seriously," he said looking worried, "and you've set aside time every day to teach me!"

Then they looked at each other and smiled.

"Maria, did we just have our first fight?"

"I think so," she said and he nuzzled her long beautiful neck. "Are you angry?"

"No, but I'm just a bit embarrassed. And you?"

"I'm a bit annoyed with you, but I'm not really angry."

"Ya know when couples fight they have to make up," he said and grinned.

"And what do you have in mind?" she asked and felt his hand slide down her back and come to rest on her flank. He gave her a little squeeze. "Not here!"

"The mats are quite comfortable," he said and then continued to nuzzle her neck. "I should know."

She rolled her eyes.

"And if someone came in?"

"Then they would see a extremely beautiful Gazelle making love with a very handsome Cheetah."

Despite herself she laughed and felt him take her hand and lead her toward their apartment. Her mind drifted back to their honeymoon. Unbeknownst to the lovers someone had been watching.

* * *

She watched the shuttle lift and fly toward the horizon. Then she took his new husband's hand and they walked toward the house. This small island had one house which was fully stocked and set aside just for newlyweds. There were 37 such islands set aside around the planet for just this purpose. They all were small and they soon came to the house. Her Cheetah propped open the door with his suitcase and lifted her into his arms.

"Ben, what are you doing?" She said hugging his neck.

"It's an old human custom for the groom to carry the bride across the threshold of the place where they are spending their wedding night," he said and felt her shiver. "Nervous?" She felt herself blush and nodded. "I'll tell you a secret. I'm nervous too." She giggled. "And I'm hungry."

He looked at her and smiled.

"Just don't you get any ideas," she said and swatted him playfully.

"Maybe just a little taste," he said and licker throat. "Mmmmm Gazelle!"

She giggled and hugged him.

"Let's just see what's to eat and have a picnic," she suggested.

He carried her in and gently set her on the couch. She pulled him down and then she kissed him. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Still nervous?"

"Not so much," she lied.

She watched her Cheetah bring in their suitcases and head toward the bedroom. Then she followed and he laid them on the bed and opened them. Standing in the doorway she looked at the bed and then at him. She blushed again.

"You go ahead and put your things away first and I'll check out the kitchen."

When he passed she gave him a quick hug and he patted her flank. Ten minutes later she joined him. He'd found the kitchen fully stocked for both predator and prey. She'd found a picnic basket and it was soon filled with their favorites. When they went outside the sun was already low in the sky.

"It's beautiful," she said looking at the sunset.

Then she turned and smiled at him.

"As are you," he said and pulled her close.

Later she unfolded the blanket, opened the basket, and set out the food. When they'd finished it had started to get dark. She put the leftovers in the basket and they lay back to watch the stars come out.

"Aren't you glad that we now know that there are other civilizations among all those stars?" she asked and took his hand.

"And they're friendly too."

"The humans certainly are."

She laughed.

"I've had a few male humans talk to me," she said and giggled, "but only when you weren't around of course." He smirked. "I think you're just too intimidating."

He laughed and pulled her close. She kissed her Cheetah.

"I don't seem to intimidated female humans," he said and her eyebrows went up. "They seem to like to touch my fur."

She ran her hand over his chest.

"Me too," she said and both laughed. "Should I be jealous?"

"No."

They held each other and watched the stars for a bit longer.

"It's getting late," he said and touched her hand.

"I suppose it is."

"We could stay a while longer if you'd like."

She nodded and they watched the horizon begin to glow. The moon rose slowly to cast a pale light over the island. They watched a bit longer and then gathered up the blanket and picnic basket. They walked back to the house hand in hand. She didn't seem as nervous as before. He opened the door and she stopped him.

"Please carry me again," she said and giggled.

Ben lifted her into his arms and carried her into the living room. He tried put her down, but she put an arm around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Maria?"

"Carry me to our bedroom," she said in a low sultry voice. "Please."

He looked at her and she watched his nostrils flare. She smiled up at him. Then he looked at her and she pulled herself up and kissed him. When they broke the kiss she licked his cheek and nibbled on his throat. He carried her to bedroom and tried lay her on the bed, but she pulled him down atop her. She felt him lick her throat and moaned.

"Ben."

He rolled off her and she faced him and smiled. She sat up and pulled off her top and tossed it across the room. She smiled at Ben's expression and quickly removed her extensions and then her shorts. He stared at her and then a smile grew on his face. He started to remove his shirt and she pulled it over his head. Her hands ran through his thick fur and slid down to his shorts. She tugged on them and they dropped to the floor. Then she reached for him and he caught her hand.

"Wait."

He lay beside her and she felt him pull her close. His purr started.

"Ben, I started my estrus."

He chuckled.

"I can tell."

She swatted him and giggled.

"I'm a virgin" she said and then blushed.

"I remember," he said and smiled. "It's another thing we have in common."

Maria giggled and touched his sheath. Then she squeezed him and smiled. His purr increased in volume and she lay back pulling him atop her. Gently at least as gently as he could under the circumstances and after a bit of a false start, she felt Ben slip into her. He was so warm!

"Ben!" she cried wrapping her legs around him and urged him forward.

Then she felt him hesitate. She looked up and soft brown eyes met light golden ones. She smiled up at him and again urged him on. Delicate tender flesh tore and she inhaled sharply and arched her back.

"Did I hurt you?"

She smiled.

"Only a little."

He continued and she matched him. After a time she cried out and felt herself shudder clinging to him so tightly that she heard his ribs creak. She relaxed her grip and smiled up at him. She felt her Cheetah licked her throat from her collar bone to her jaw. Then he took her throat into his jaws and slowly increased the pressure until she moaned again. She shuddered and he growled releasing her. Then he thrust forward and she felt him release.

She relaxed and felt his breath on her ear. His heart beat so fast she couldn't tell one beat from the next. Her cheetah tried to move, but she held him tight. He lay unmoving for a time letting his breathing slow and she looked up at her beautiful Cheetah. He smiled and purred.

"So what do we do now?" she asked.

"This is kinda nice," he said grinning, "but I must be getting a bit heavy."

The world spun and she found herself atop him. She sat up and felt hands exploring her body. They came to rest on her breasts. She giggled and then gasped as her Cheetah gently squeezed them. Then she felt the tips of his claws run down her ribs and come to rest on her flank. He pulled her toward him and she felt his erection swell again. He handed her the discarded extensions.

"Put these on."

"Why?"

"They make you look dangerous."

"I am dangerous."

"I know."

They only left the house for the rest of that delightful week to watch the stars.

* * *

Clothes made a trail from the entrance of their apartment to their bed. She looked down at her beautiful Cheetah and caught a glimpse of the door opening. She rolled them off the bed and heard an oof as she landed on her husband. Then she rolled over and lifted the bed pushing it before her. The Wolf that had entered their room was trapped against the stone wall. She released the bed and grabbed the hand with the gun slamming it back hard against the wall. The wrist broke with an audible pop and the gun fried. The bed had slipped down and she could see the fear on his face. She cocked back her arm lighting fast and hit him across the muzzle hearing the satisfying crack as the back of his head hit the stone will. It left a bloody trail as he slid to the floor.

She went back to Ben and he lay with his mouth in the shape of an 'O' trying to catch his breath. She checked his body worrying where that bullet had ricocheted. She found no blood. Then she put her mouth to his and blew. After a minute he inhaled and relaxed. She looked down at her Cheetah.

"How do you feel?"

"Better now," he said and smiled patting her back. "That was your best kiss ever!" She laughed. "You know you're heavier than you look."

She made a face and he grinned.

"You want to sleep on the couch, don't you?"

"Not really," he said and looked past her. "What happened?"

"A wolf with a gun…"

"What!"

She helped him up and they examined the body.

"He isn't dead yet," she said.

"Ben! Maria!" Peter shouted coming through the bedroom door with John and some of his guards. "Are you alright?"

"Are you hurt?" John asked.

"No, we aren't," Ben replied and stood, "but he isn't doing too good."

John first looked at the body and then at the Cheetah. He indicated Maria. John looked at Maria and whispered in Ben's ear. Ben whispered to Maria and she glared at the Fox. Then she went to the bathroom and returned wearing a towel. A minute later the EMTs arrived and they moved out to the living room giving them room to work.

"There have been seventeen attacks across the planet," Peter said. "All upon mixed species couples. Seven of the attackers were killed along with five victims and there are 21 injured. The other ten attackers have been captured. This is also happening on the old world, but on a larger scale. I've activated the free form robots to help."

"How many attacks occurred?" Ben asked.

"312 so far and I have stopped 287 of them."

"How did you know?" Maria asked.

"The attacks started here first," he said, "and I realized that they all were on mixed species couples. I immediately moved to protect them here and on the old world too, but some of free form robots didn't arrive in time. I have killed or captured 303 of the attackers. Unfortunately some of the free form robots have been caught on video."

The monitor came on showing a weasel drawing a pistol and firing. A large Fox that had interposed himself between the attacker and victims was being stuck by the bullets with seemingly without any affect. When handgun clicked empty the Fox attacked the weasel, knocking it out, and placing its unconscious body inside his body. The couple cautiously approached.

"What are you?" the Ocelot asked.

The Fox paused for a moment considering the question.

"I am a robot."

"And you've come from the future," the Ocelot said and laughed.

"Thomas, I came to stop you and Lisa from being killed."

In the next moment he expelled the six bullets from his body. Thomas looked at the bullets and back at the Fox. The Serval joined them and took her mate's arm. Thomas looked at her for a moment and then extended a hand to the Fox.

"Thank you," he said and Fox took his hand and shook.

Then Lisa impulsively hugged him.

"Where are you really from?"

"The colony."

A siren was heard in the distance and the ZPD arrive a minute later. Two officers stepped out of the car and looked at the crowd. They approached and the crowd parted. The video showed the Ocelot step up to the Officers and stop.

"Officer Fangmeyer, my name is Thomas and this is my fiancé Lisa," the Ocelot began reading the Tigress' name plate. "We were attacked and …" The Tigress looked up at the tall Fox. "No, he saved us."

"My mission was to protect these two animals," the Fox said.

"Mission?" Fangmeyer said.

"Look," the Ocelot said and held out his hand containing six bullets.

"Where …"

"These were in his body."

"I don't see any blood on him."

"He not really a Fox."

Fangmeyer cocked her head and stared at the large Fox. Then his body split from sternum to crouch. Fangmeyer and the other officer took a step back. The Fox reached in and pulled out a limp Weasel.

"This is the animal that tried to kill them," the Fox said and handed the Weasel to the other officer. Then he reached in again. "This was his weapon."

It was a large caliber revolver and he handed it to the Tigress by the barrel.

"It's bent."

"I bent it."

She looked at him incredulously and he snatched back the pistol so fast his hand was a blur. They started to draw their pistols and heard the metal squeal as he straightened its barrel. He handed it back.

"That was stupid!" she hissed. "We could have shot you!"

"I've already been shot six times and few more would make no difference."

They watched him smile as his body closed without leaving a blemish. The monitor went off.

"I'll be that's going to cause a few problems," Ben said and looked at John.

"The Federation government is going shit themselves."

Peter only chuckled.

* * *

Similar scenes were repeated in all across the old world. Thousands of videos were uploaded to Zootube and other streaming services showing animals that identified themselves as robots saving mixed race couples from being killed. After watching these videos the mood of the citizenry wasn't fear, but curiosity. From watching Gazelle's concerts they knew of the colony on other world and aliens they shared it with. They didn't understand until now that they were this technically advanced. Of course neither did the Federation government.

Bruce watched several dozen of the most relevant videos showing their capabilities.

They were disturbing to say the least. The Federation military and security services were requesting that he make a decision on several proposals. His decision was simply to speak to Peter. At the end of their first meeting he'd give the President a device to contact him if necessary. He tapped the screen.

"Mr. President," Peter said when the screen brightened. "I'm guessing you wish to speak of recent events."

"Yes."

"I'll be at your location in twelve minutes and thirty three second."

On time a shuttle landed at the Presidential residence and a human and two large Foxes walked down the ramp. After passing through a metal detector which went off they were taken to the President's office.

"Peter," he said and extended a hand.

"Sir," he said and shook the proffered hand. "I brought some friends."

"So these are your robots."

"Yes, sir," he said and watched the Presidential security shift around. "I thought you might wish to see some of their capabilities, but let's talk first."

The President led him to a couch.

"How many of them are here on our world?" he asked and vaguely pointing to the two Foxes.

"Currently there are 2,365 free form robots are here," he said, "but there were more on the night of the concert."

"One of your precautions."

"Yes."

"How did you know of the attacks?"

"They began on WildeHopps first and know of every multispecies couple on your planet. So sent my robots to protect every one of them they could. There are a lot more mix species couples than you think. It's becoming a social problem, isn't it?"

"Yes," Bruce said and sighed. "I'm getting hit by both sides, but the ones that are against it are the loudest."

"Of course they are since they are in the great minority. Before the attacks 96.57% of animal didn't really care, but after the attacks that number rose to 98.73%. Now the vocal support for the multispecies couples is growing."

"You seem to know a lot about us."

Peter reached in shirt pocket and produced a thumb drive.

"These are the names of every animal involved in the recent attacks and the proof that will convict them. These are only the ones that are still alive and I know most of their current locations. Eventually I can locate them all. Plug this thumb drive into any computer connected to the internet and I'll help your police agencies arrest them all."

"With the help of your robots?"

"That I'll leave up to you, but would be a lot easier with them."

Bruce looked at them and immediately made up his mind.

* * *

As they approached the seventh planet Judy and her Fox lay in bed watching the Federation President's speech. When it ended she looked at her Fox and smiled.

"He certainly laid it out, didn't he?" he said hugging his bunny.

"Unhindered immigration, recognition of WildeHopps as an independent world, technology exchanges, space exploration, military alliance, and that mixed species couples in law will have all the same rights and privileges as any other couple such as marriage."

"Is that a hint?"

Judy winked at her Fox.

"As the humans say for us it's a fait accompli."

This story will continue in the upcoming story Spreading out.


	10. Chapter 10 - Spreading Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney. Rated M for sexual themes.**

 **Fait Accompli is the prequel to this story.**

 **Spreading Out**

After eight months they'd finished the survey of the solar system and their two insystem ships were in route to the Oort cloud to rendezvous with one of Peter's FTL capable ones. Judy was excited as she stared out the observation port. In less than a week she was going to visit another star! She heard the door open and turned to see her Fox.

"Nick!" she cried and hopped into his arms.

He hugged his bunny and then gently kissed her. Eventually their kiss ended and she felt her Fox nuzzle her neck. She giggled and then sighed. They sat at the end of the low table and stared into each other's eyes, but hers were invariably drawn back to the stars again.

"Isn't this beautiful?" she said, looking into space. "In just a week we'll have an entirely new perspective on the universe!"

Nick smiled at his bunny, pulled her into his lap, and wrapped his arms around her. Then he put his head between her ears and joined her to look at the stars. They stayed like that for a time until they heard the door open.

"Are we interrupting anything?" Catherine asked and smiled.

"No mom, we're just stargazing. "

"In my time we called that something completely different."

Nick chuckled and his bunny blushed.

"So do you need any help?" Judy asked.

"No, Robert and I have it under control."

They brought in plates and silverware and set the table. Then several large pots were placed in the middle and Catherine put a ladle in each. Next to arrive were Alexander and Lori. He was a large black Leopard and she an auburn haired human.

"How are things goin'?" Judy asked and smiled at her old friend.

He pulled his mate against him and hugged her. She laid her head back on his shoulder and he rubbed his face against hers.

"We are doing quite well," he said and smiled.

"It looks that way," Nick said and chuckled.

"And you and Judy," Lori said and winked at the handsome Fox.

He looked his bunny and then nibbled her ear.

"Mmmm bunny."

They laughed and Judy poked her Fox in the ribs.

Jonathan and Ellie arrived a bit later and sat on the other side of Judy and Nick. He was a human and Ellie was a Cheetah. Jonathan looked at Nick and grinned. He smiled back and then Ellie caught the Fox's eye and mouthed the words 'thank you.' Judy watched all this and raised an eyebrow.

"Nick?"

"He gave me a bit of advice," Jonathan said and hugged his Cheetah, "and everything has worked out quite well."

She looked at her fox and then remembered, but he said nothing.

Then last two arrived. David was a Lion and his mate, Leah, was Tigress who was just starting to show her pregnancy. Robert shut door and sat beside his vixen.

"We'll it looks like everyone made it," Catherine said looked around the room. "I hope you all will enjoy my cooking."

"I haven't heard anyone complain yet," Nick said and winked at the vixen.

They all bowed their heads and Catherine blessed the food.

"I think it's incredible that he appeared on both our worlds," Jonathan said and hugged his mate.

"That's surprised a lot of people," Catherine said and looked at the couple.

"And his message was identical," Judy said.

The Cheetah's purr spilt the air and continued as she turned to kiss him. Everyone watched them for a few moments until Robert cleared his throat.

Jonathan and Ellie looked up and they both blushed.

"Sorry Captain," he said and looked at the Cheetah. "Sometime we …"

"Son, I certainly do understand completely – trust me," he said and smiled, glancing at his vixen. "Everyone here has recently had to adapt to new experiences."

There were knowing smiles and glances around the table.

"Of course that's only one reason I invited everyone tonight," Catherine said.

"Except for our famous Fox and bunny," Alexander said and smiled. "You two have been together, for what, 4 years now, right?"

Nick looked at his bunny and smiled.

"It seems like yesterday I met this naïve beautiful bunny who …"

"Hustled me out of twenty bucks!"

Her Fox chuckled, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a wad of bills. He found a twenty and laid it on the table. Everyone laughed and Judy pounced on him. He joined them and hugged his bunny.

"You're a naughty Fox!"

"And you like it that way."

And that bought another round of laughter.

"So were you and Judy the first mixed species couple?" Jonathan asked.

"They were the first ones who went public."

Everyone looked at Catherine and the vixen smiled.

"Mom?"

"Well before I met your father," she began and chuckled at the memory, "I met a Wolf in high school." She chuckled again at the look her kit's face. "We were friends for a time until one of my younger brothers found us together." She watched Nick's ears turn red and smiled. Then she felt Robert squeeze her hand and she gave him a wink. "We were just talking and he had an arm around me. Then the little snitch told my parents and that was the end of it. Well, we'd better eat before it gets cold."

Catherine opened the first pot and put some rice on her plate and then handing the ladle to Robert. She caught Jonathan's eye and smiled.

"So is that the whole story?" he asked, grinning.

"Of course it isn't," the vixen said and her green eyes twinkled, "but that's just all I'm going to tell."

Everyone roared with laughter – a couple literally.

"So since you two have been together longer than the rest of us could you gave us any advice?" Jonathan asked.

The Rabbit and Fox looked at each other and then laughed.

"Never go to bed angry," Nick said and his bunny blushed again.

Then everyone laughed and laughed harder when Judy swatted him. As they ate everyone continued to complement Catherine on the food. When the pots were scraped clean they lay back on the pillows and relaxed.

"Do you mind if I asked you another question?"

"Jonathan, are you the official interrogator?" Judy asked and grinned.

"Yes, I suppose I am," he said and smiled.

"Well I have a question," Ellie said surprising her mate. "You must have known when you became lovers that you couldn't have kits. So what do you intent to do?"

That one question had actually been on the minds of almost all them, but they'd been reluctant to voice it. Leah glanced at her mate and then felt his hand touch her swollen belly. The Tigress caught Judy's eye and gave her a knowing look. She watched the Rabbit lean back against her Fox and looked up at him.

"Of course we knew, but we loved each other," she said and smiled up at her Fox. "We do want to be parents so I guess we'll have to adopt."

"Would they be Foxes or Rabbits?" Ellie asked.

"Ellie!" Jonathan hissed.

"That's something else we've discussed," Nick said and hugged his bunny a little tighter. "Actually we don't care what kind of animal it is."

"Judy, Nick," Robert said and they looked at him, "along with animal ova we also brought human ova. One could be brought to term."

Judy looked at her Fox and he smiled.

"Thank you, Robert!" she said and her eyes grew watery. "Nick!"

"Alright, get in here," he said, repeating the words he'd said all those years ago. "OK, oh you bunnies, you're so emotional. There we go." She giggled and put her head against his chest. "Deep breath."

He hugged her and a collective 'aw' came from the others.

* * *

A few days later all the crew not on duty gathered in the observation bubble to see Peter's ship. It was a bit of a tight fit and Judy felt a hand brush her ear. She turned and saw a human looking down at her.

"Sorry," he said and smiled. "It's just a bit close in here."

"That's OK."

"I'm John," he said and extended a hand.

"Judy Hopps," she said and took it.

"Where's your Fox?"

"Nick's still on duty, but he'll be here pretty soon."

John struggled to his knees and studied her.

"You're quite a handsome Rabbit," he said and reached to touch her, but then pulled his hand back. "Sorry, I didn't mean to …"

"I don't mind."

Then she took his hand and put it on her arm. He blushed and gently petted her fur.

"When I was a kid I use to raise rabbits."

"Raise them?"

"I kept them as pets," he said and she blinked at him. "Of course, they weren't intelligent like you and you're certainly larger than any of them."

She giggled and then her ears came up.

"Nick's here," she said, straining to see between the humans and animals.

He stood, saw a glimpse of red fur, and waving to get Nick's attention.

"I see him," John said.

Nick squeezed through the crowd and Judy hugged her Fox. Others in the crowd, human and animal alike, smiled at the lovers.

"Nick, there's someone I want you to meet," she said turning to the human. "This is John."

John dropped to his knees again and shook hands with the Fox.

"Judy's a very lucky bunny to have a handsome Fox like you for a mate."

Nick smiled immediately took a liking to this the male human. Judy looked at the two and knew they'd hit it off.

"There it is!" came a voice as their ship rounded the small ice world the starship orbited.

Judy turned and her mouth formed an 'O'. She barely noticed her Fox's arm go around her. As they approached the starship grew in size. It was a sphere and a great deal larger than their ship. After ten minutes they came to a stop beside a grey wall that extended to the horizon in all directions. Then a relatively small part of the wall parted and they watched the other ship enter first. After it had disappeared they moved inside beside it to face another wall and then the one behind them closed. They waited five minutes and the one before them opened to reveal a large docking bay.

Judy saw other ships. They were mostly spheres of different sizes, but there were others that resembled darts and ones resembled their ship too. She watched their sister ship settle into a cushion that bowed a bit with its weight. Then a walkway extended from the wall to that ship's main hatch. Their ship passed the other and Judy felt the slight tremor run through their ship as it settled too.

"This is Captain Young," he said over the speaker system. "We shall be moving to the other ship and I want everyone ready to go in one hour. Thank you."

The observation bubble began to empty out until only the three of them remained.

"Are you doing anything after we move to the starship?" Judy asked.

"I thought I might want to have a look around."

"Could we tag along?"

"Sure."

"Then we could have dinner together."

"OK."

"We'll see you later," she said and hugged him.

He returned the hug and lifted her off the floor. She giggled and he hastily set her on her feet.

"Sorry," he said and hurried away.

Nick looked at his bunny and grinned.

"Looks like you've made a conquest."

"No," she said stretching out the word.

Her Fox cocked his head and lifted an eyebrow. She opened her mouth, closed it, and then blushed. He laughed and she swatted him.

"Should I be jealous?"

She growled and turned away. Nick rolled his eyes and then put his arms around his bunny.

"I'm angry with you."

He licked her behind the ear and felt her lean back.

"How angry?"

He nibbled on the same ear and she smiled.

"A little."

His hand slipped under her top and cupped a breast. He gave it a gentle squeeze and she giggled. Then she felt his teeth on the back of her neck.

"Nick!" she hissed. "Not here!"

"I can lock the door."

"Nick, we can't!"

"We could," he said and nibbled an ear. "It even has a privacy lock too."

"Not here!"

Judy rolled her eyes, pushed out of his arms, and headed for the door. She opened it and he followed her back to their soon to be old cabin. He helped her get their luggage out of the closet and watched her begin to pack. Then he sat down behind her and gently put his arms around her. She stopped and laid her head back against his chest.

"Nick, I love you," she said and turned to look at him.

"Are you angry?"

"Yes."

Now he knew she wasn't kidding.

"I'm sorry," he said and held the close. "I love you too."

He felt his bunny sighed and relax against him. They stayed like that for a time.

* * *

Just as they finished unpacking both their pads signaled. Judy read the message and looked at Nick.

"Report to the Captain?"

"Yep," he said and then heard her foot tapping the floor.

"I'll bet we're going to get a lecture on fooling around in public areas of the ship!" she said, glaring at her Fox. "Come on!"

"But …"

"Nick!"

"We'd better call John."

Judy sighed.

"I'll call him on the way," she said and took his arm.

They walked in silence, following their pads' directions. After a shuttle ride and another short walk they stood before the door to Robert's office. Judy touched the signal.

"Come," Captain Young said through the speaker and door opened. They entered and he came around his desk. "It's good to see you both. Please have a seat."

The door opened behind him and Catherine entered.

"Mom!" Nick said and she smiled.

Then the vixen hugged her kit.

"Nicky," she said and licked his muzzle.

"Mom," he said stretching out the word.

"You're still my kit and I'm still your mother!" she said and smiled. Then they heard both Judy and Robert chuckle. "Have you told them?"

"No, they just got here."

"Oh," the vixen said and stepped beside her mate.

"Did something happen back home in BunnyBurrow?" Judy asked anxiously.

"No … no," Robert said and looked at Catherine. "This morning Maria was supervising the first transfer of the day from Zootopia and …"

"Is she OK?" Judy asked, now worried for her best friend.

"She's fine," he said and smiled, "but she received a surprise visitor."

* * *

Judy looked at her sister, Jill, and then at the other Rabbit being examined by Peter in the other room. According to Peter they were identical! Then she listened to his explanation that this other Rabbit was also Jill from different reality! It just seemed impossible, but she couldn't deny what she saw with her own eyes. After a bit more discussion it was decided to let Maria talk to the other Jill first.

When she and her Jill were ushered into the doctor's office and other Rabbit immediately tried to attack her! Jill stepped in front of her sister.

"Who are you?" the other Rabbit asked.

"I'm Jill."

"I'm Jill!"

"We're both Jill!"

Jill – the new one – stepped back, swayed, and then fainted.

Maria caught her.

* * *

Judy watched Peter work on Jill – the new Jill. Damn this is going to be confusing! She thought. Then he explained about the tumors in both Jills and that the new Jill was emotionally unstable. Then how the nanofibers he'd implanted in the new Jill would cure her in a short time and promised to do the same for her sister.

"Until then?" she asked.

"For now I think it would better if you went back to the starship," Peter said to her. Judy turned to her Fox and put her head against his chest. He held her tight and stroked her back. Then he looked at Jill. "For now I think she should stay with you if you don't mind."

They left the room and walked back to the portal. Her Fox kept an arm around her the entire way. When they got back to their cabin she threw herself on their bed and buried her face in the pillow. She felt her Fox carefully lie down beside her and pull her close.

"Nick, she hates me!"

"Fluff, now you heard what Peter said," he said and stoked her back. "She's …"

"Insane!"

"No, she has problems and soon she'll be better."

"I never had anyone hate me before!"

"Now Fluff, I don't think she actually hates you."

"Oh Nick!"

She began to sob against his chest and her Fox did what myriad males had done in this situation from time in memorial - he just held his lover.

* * *

Judy felt her Fox touch her arm and turned to see Peter leading both Jills toward them. When they stopped her Fox stepped in front of her.

"Nick, I won't try to hurt Ju … my sister," she said and Judy smiled. "I'd like to tell you what happened before I came here. Peter, this is a bit embarrassing. Could we go somewhere else to talk?"

"Yes," he said and led them to conference room.

Jill sat beside Jillian and Judy and Nick took seats across from them. Peter leaned against the door frame and sat Joe in the chair beside his bunny. Judy listened to story and agreed that it was embarrassing. Then Peter explained about tumor that both Jills had and how he'd cured them.

"Jill," Judy said and both Rabbits look at her.

"I'm Jill," she said and put a hand on her sister's shoulder, "and she's Jillian."

"Oh," Judy said and looked from one rabbit to the other.

"It's impossible to tell you two apart," her Fox said and grinned.

"That'll just make life a little bit more interesting," Joe said, looking at his Jill.

"Dinner's ready," Peter said.

* * *

The next day Jill, Joe, and Jillian waited by the portal until the daily transport from Zootopia was complete. Then they were soon pressed into service to carry out cargo with the help of the new colonists.

"They're all Foxes!" Jillian said and several of them looked at her.

"We're all moving here to make a new life!" one Fox said. "We're tired of being treated as second class citizens on that damned planet!"

"My sister just arrived a week ago and this all new to her," Jill said and unconsciously leaned against her Fox.

"Did she grow up on another planet?"

"Actually I did," Jillian said, looking into the Fox's eyes.

Several Foxes stopped and gathered around.

"Are you being a smartass?"

"No, I'm telling you the honest truth," she said, looking around the group.

The Fox stared at her and she sighed. Then she told them her story, leaving out a few of the more embarrassing details. Soon everyone nearby had stopped working to listen.

* * *

Maria was running late. She noticed the gathering at the top of the hill and caught only the last part of Jillian's story.

"Jillian, thanks for entertaining everyone," she said, looking at the countdown clock, "but I think we're going to get behind schedule."

"Sorry Maria."

Several of the Foxes looked at the Gazelle.

"Cut the bunny a little slack Gazelle," a Fox said, not recognizing her and Maria frowned. "She's had a hard time."

"Oh Maria's a friend of mine," Jillian said and stood next to her. "She's just got a schedule to keep."

"Plenty of animals like that on the old world too," the Fox said. "It's one of the reasons we came here. To get away from animals who think their schedules are more important than us."

Jillian heard several Fox agree and Maria snort.

"Come on guys let's get the stuff out of the cave before the timer runs out."

"Why should we?"

"Just to show her that you're not just lazy old Foxes and that Rabbits aren't good just for makin' more Rabbits."

That got a laugh and they had the cave cleaned out and loaded the supplies for the starship well before the timer ran out. Jillian winked at the Gazelle and Maria rolled her eyes and walked away shaking her head.

"We showed her," the Fox said and started down the hill. "See ya!"

Other Foxes patted her on the back and expressed similar sentiments as they left. Then Jillian turned and joined the others already waiting in the cave. A few minutes before the portal activated Maria returned and stood the entrance with her hands on her hips.

"So are you just going to stand there or are you going to kick my butt?" Jillian asked and smiled.

"I'm debating."

Jillian laughed and Maria stared at her. Finally she sighed and then hugged the three of them.

"We'll see ya," Jill said and waved.

"Sure," the Gazelle said and then stood just outside the threshold.

She held up a hand and they vanished.

* * *

Jillian felt like she'd immediately appeared on the starship, but in actuality it took four seconds in real time. Then she noticed Judy, Nick, and several other humans and animals waiting for them. She stepped out of the portal as did the others.

"Jill!" Judy said and for a moment Jillian thought Judy was calling her.

Then Judy was hugging her doppelganger and Jillian stepped to the side as others moved passed her and started bringing out cargo. She bumped into someone and looked up onto the face of a human.

"Sorry," he said and smiled.

She held up a hand. Then she got out her pad computer and set it up to translate.

"Sorry, but I don't speak your language," she said in Zootopian and the computer translated.

"Oh," he said and then he squatted down to her level. "Are you OK?"

"Yes."

He extended a hand and she took it.

"I'm John."

"Jillian Anne Hopps."

"Jillian, I'm very glad to meet you," he said, still holding her hand. "You're related to Judy, right?"

"Yes, in a way."

Another Judy fan, she thought. Over the last week both humans and animals had told her and Jill that they looked a lot like her famous sister. Then they go on ad nauseam about the things that she and Nick had done.

"You have the same grey and white fur, but you're somewhat taller," he said and smiled again.

"I have all the good genes," she said and chuckled.

He gave her a odd look. Then he reached up with this other hand as if to touch her, but quickly pulled it back and released hers.

"Sorry," he said, blushing and Jillian couldn't help but smile.

"It's OK," she said and took his hand. "I don't mind."

She put his hand on her arm and watched as he felt her fur.

"Jillian," he began and she looked at him. "You know Judy did exactly the same thing when I first met her."

She'd seen other humans with fur on their faces at the market and she reached up and touched his. She closed her eyes and smiled, feeling his hand touch her face and then her ears too.

Somewhat later she looked passed him. Neither of them had noticed that most of the others watching them nor did they notice as everyone had quietly slipped away. Noticing the expression on her face he turned around and saw that they were completely alone.

"Where'd they go!"

Jillian couldn't help herself and chuckled.

"They left us alone," she said and patted his face.

"Why?"

"Because that thought it would be funny."

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault, but it's probably mine," she said and he frowned. "My Judy liked to play tricks on me and I guess this one does too."

"Your Judy?"

"Help me find my cabin and I'll tell you my story."

* * *

As they followed the directions from his pad she repeated her story and John carried her bags. After a short walk, an internal shuttle ride, and a second short walk they stood at her door.

"And Jill is your double."

"Yes."

"I mean I believe you," he said and shrugged, "but it really must be …"

He stood there just looking into space.

"Odd … weird … strange … bizarre … unsettling. Yea, I've had all those feelings."

"There could be another me somewhere," he said and looked at the Rabbit.

"So how do I get in?" she asked and smiled.

He tapped on his pad.

"It says you need to enter your birth date – year, month, and day."

She typed in eight numbers appearing in Zootopian script and the door slipped aside.

"That was easy."

"It also says you'll need to enter a new password now and then hit enter."

She smiled and entered eight more numbers. Then it prompted her to do it again to confirm.

"Come on," she said and entered. She looked around and then knew he hadn't moved. "John, aren't you coming in?"

"Well, I…" he began and she watched him blush.

She walked back and took his hand. Somewhat reluctantly he followed and she felt him jump as soon as the door shut.

"Please put my bags on the bed," she said and he did. Then he started backing toward the door. "You don't have to go. Why don't you help me unpack?"

She placed her pad on the dresser and turned up the volume.

"OK," he said as she opened the bags. "I'm sure glad everything is Rabbit sized. Please hand my things one at a time."

Things went well until he reached the middle of her second bag. Then things stopped coming her way. She looked at him and then into the bag. She had to bite her tongue not to laugh. It was her underwear and pajamas. Then she looked at his blushing face and a light bulb went off in her head. She bit her tongue harder and placed the offending undergarments in the bottom drawer. After that things began flowing again.

"All done," she said as she hung her last dress in the closet. "Thanks for helping."

Then she hugged him and he tentative returned it. "John, I won't break."

He held her tighter and she tucked her head under his chin.

"People underestimate bunnies," he said and padded her back. "They are smart, quick, and very affectionate."

"Well, thank you," she said, enjoying his warmth. "How do you know so much about Rabbits?"

"I use to keep them as pets," he said and she looked up at him, "but they weren't intelligent like you."

"Jill and I went to a place where they study animals on the planet."

"They had rabbits?"

"Yes, and other animals, but as you said none of them were intelligent."

He smiled at her, still holding her close.

"I had a doe, but she wasn't a big as you, but she liked me to hold her like this. Her whiskers would tickle my face and she'd rub her face against mine."

"She must have liked you."

"I suppose she did."

His mind just drifted with his memories and continued to hold her.

* * *

The next morning he insisted on showing her the way to the mess hall. He touched the signal and the door opened. Jill stepped out of the bathroom and John stared.

"You're naked!"

"I'm wearing a towel for Christ sake!" she said and handed him a brush. "Please brush my fur."

She turned and after a few seconds she felt the brush tentatively touch her.

"You can do it harder than that," she said and smiled. "I'm sure you've brushed bunnies before."

"Of course I have, but you're different."

Yea, I can talk back," she said and then she dropped to all fours. "Does this make it easier?"

Despite himself he just had to laugh. Then he slumped to the floor holding his belly. Jillian stood to face him, putting her hands on her hips. Then her towel slipped and John eyes went wide. Then he covered them.

"John, I can see you peaking through your fingers."

"I'm sorry," he said and tried close his eyes.

She picked up the towel, turned, and put it around her waist.

"Now please brush my back."

* * *

They got to the mess hall with only five minutes to spare.

"You're cutting it close, Jillian," the vixen said.

"You're note said 6am."

She looked at the Rabbit and then the human. The vixen smiled and Jillian rolled her eyes.

"This is John."

"You're Judy's friend."

"Yes, ma'am."

Jillian smiled as her pad translated.

"Catherine."

"Yes, Catherine."

"Good," she said and smiled. "Jillian will take your order and then have a seat."

He looked at the menu, ordered, and then found a table. Jillian found the ingredients laid out for the menu and then found an unused stove. Thank God the menu was in both English and Zootopian! Then she wondered how hard it was going to be to learn a new language. Then she took what she needed and started to cook. She'd read and watched videos on the types of foods she's be making.

The pancakes were simple since she'd made them often enough at home. Too bad she didn't have any pecans, she thought. Then she made a few extra for herself and put bread in the toaster. Cooking chicken eggs and bacon was going to be a completely new experience. She knew the few Foxes in BunnyBurrow that raised chickens, but of course, being prey she'd never cooked any herself. She tapped her pad and found a video from the ship's library.

Then she looked at the bacon. There was no red meat on her world – at least none that could be eaten. She found another video and laid the meat on the griddle. It started to sizzle and the smell hit her sensitive nose. It twitched.

The eggs looked simple enough and she put a pat of butter in a pan and let it melt. Then she cracked two eggs and put them in the butter. They started to turn white and looked back at her pad. She waited and then gently flipped them. She liked the smell. Maybe she'd try one herself – well at least the white part.

She finished and felt a presence behind her.

"How'd I do?"

"Ok, but flip the bacon and press it with the spatula."

It sizzled and she put the eggs on a plate. Then after another twenty seconds she put the bacon next to them.

"The smell didn't bother you?" Catherine asked.

"No," she said and looked at the vixen. "It just smells a bit smoky."

The vixen smiled.

"Go on and take that to your human."

"He's not …"

"And take fifteen minutes to have breakfast with him and don't forget the toast."

Jillian sighed.

"Thanks."

She took the food and the vixen's eyes followed after her. Catherine wondered how long it would take. Then she chuckled.

* * *

Jillian set the tray on the table and placed John's plate before him.

"Thanks," he said and smiled at her.

She smiled back and sat across from him, taking her plate off the tray.

"No problem," she said and took a bite of a pancake. "How is it?"

"Good," he said and patted her hand. "You can cook for me anytime."

While he took another bite she surreptitiously looked around to see if anyone was looking at them. She squeezed his hand and then took another bite.

"So how your first day so far?" he asked and she made a face. "Is Catherine givin' you a hard time?"

"No, she's fine. I just never cooked meat or eggs!"

"It tastes good," he said and looked at her. "Did it bother you?"

"No," she said and sighed, "everything's just so different."

"You'll get use to it and ask me if you need help," he said and smiled.

"You're a good friend," she said and watched him blush.

They both went back to their food and were quiet for the rest of the time. Jill saw the vixen come out of the kitchen and smiled.

"Back to work!" she said and put her plate on the tray.

"Lunch?" he asked.

"OK," she said and headed toward the vixen.

"You're cutting it …" she began and Jill's wristwatch beeped as she passed the vixen, "close."

The doe went through the kitchen door and giggled. Catherine rolled her eyes and noticed the Jillian's human glaring at her. She sighed and followed the Rabbit into the kitchen.

* * *

Breakfast started to slow down about a bit after 9am and then Catherine put her in charge of taking orders. She wondered if this was her idea of punishment or a joke. She couldn't decide, but at least meeting more of the crew was interesting as some of them continued to drift in for the rest of the morning.

The humans always smiled when they saw her and stooped to her level when gave their orders. A few told her that she was cute and she remembered how Judy reacted when someone said that to her and chuckled. Then there were a few who unconsciously (or maybe consciously) touched her fur. They always apologized and that made her chuckle too. The animals pretty much paid her no mind except for the bucks.

First, they had to 'chat her up' using well used lines she heard all her life. Then they would finally order and then they would try again. After the third one she'd made up her mind to simply ignore the next one. The Catherine came out the kitchen and smirked as she walked by. She ignored the vixen and turned back to see a Fox come through the door.

"Joe!" she said and he waved. "You've almost missed breakfast."

"So what ya got left?"

"It's OK just order anything."

He did and Catherine stepped out of kitchen.

"Go ahead and cook it and I'll take the orders."

"So my punishment's over?"

Catherine rolled her eyes. She chuckled and walked into the kitchen.

"Better hurry up," she said over her shoulder, "we'll start the preparations for lunch soon."

"Yes ma'am."

"Catherine!"

"Sorry Catherine, I'm just showing respect for my elders."

The vixen actually turned and growled. Jillian laughed and started cooking.

* * *

"Why is Catherine glaring at you every time she comes out of the kitchen?" John asked and she told him the story. He laughed and patted her arm. "I would've loved to've been there."

"Now the entire staff says 'yes ma'am' every time she tells them to do something," she said and giggled. "It must've gotten around the ship too since some of the crew is doing it too – in English and Zootopian."

John laughed again.

"Ma'am is a term of respect in English," he said. "What does it mean in your language?"

"Respected … elder."

She said the two words with a few seconds apart so her pad would translate each of them separately.

"Oh she must hate that."

They both smiled at each other.

"I glad you made it for supper."

"I would've come for lunch, but we were just too busy getting things setup in the biology lab."

"Jill!"

She turned to see Judy and Nick carrying their food.

"Jillian."

"Oops!" Judy said. "I forgot."

"It's OK."

"Can we join you or would we be interrupting?" Nick said and smiled.

"Nick!" Judy said and then smiled at John. "You don't mind, do you?"

"No of course not," she said and took John's hand. He blushed. "Please have a seat."

They sat across from them and started eating. They were quiet for a time and Judy looked at one and then the other and smiled.

"So you're friends now."

Jillian looked at him and smiled.

"Yes."

"John?" Nick said and raised an eyebrow.

John blushed again and looked at Jillian.

"After you all snuck off we talked for a while," she said.

"Really," Nick said.

"Then he helped me carry my things to my cabin."

"and," Nick said, raising an eyebrow.

"We talked a bit more."

Judy stared at John and wondered just how long a human could blush. Then unbidden the memory of she and her Fox making love the first time flashed into her mind and her ears turned red.

"So has Nick been a naughty Fox again?"

Judy turned and smiled.

"Jill!"

"You're havin' a party and didn't invite us?" Jill said.

"Have a seat and I'll get ya anything you like," Jillian said and patted the chair next to her.

Jill accepted her sister's offer and Joe sat next to Nick. The newcomers looked at the menu and Catherine came out of the kitchen. She marched straight toward Jillian.

"Jill," the vixen said and then looked at the doppelgangers.

"Ma'am?" they said in unison.

* * *

The next day at 10:05 am the ship entered FTL and twenty minutes later reentered real space a billion miles above the plane of the ecliptic of the nearest star.

"FTL travel completed successfully," the navigator reported and scanned his readouts. "FTL engines showing green and automatically going into standby mode."

Other technicians on the bridge activated the ship's sensors and in other part of the ship the data was analyzed by Peter's subsidiary AIs and the organic crew. Five minutes later communications reported.

"No artificial electromagnetic radiation detected from this system," Ellie reported.

Captain Young turned to the Cheetah.

"So you have found something from outside this system."

"Yes, sir," she said and smiled. "Television and radio broadcasts from home. Of course, they're a bit over three years old."

"Please put one on the main screen."

"The signal quality has degraded some over the three light years, but …"

A TV news reporter showed on the screen.

"Today Officer Judith Laverne Hopps received the ZPD's highest award for her work in uncovering the crimes of Mayors Lionheart and Bellwether. Nicholas Piberius Wilde, who assisted Officer Wilde, will also receive Zootopia's highest civilian award. It's rumored that Nicholas Wilde has applied to the ZPD and will soon start attending the police academy. In other news …"

Ellie dropped the volume and smiled at her Captain.

"Have you found anything else?"

"Not yet, but we've just started scanning other nearby stars," she said and touched her screen. "Sir, astrometrics wished to speak to you."

"Put them on the main screen," Captain Young said and the face of a Deer appeared. "Professor Hirsch, you've found something."

"Eleven planets so far," she said and smiled. "Six gas giants, two asteroid belts, and five rocky worlds - two beyond them toward the Oort cloud, and other three closer in toward the star. One of those is within the 'Goldilocks Zone' as you humans call it."

"You shall take the exploration ships and survey the rest of this system while we'll have a look at that one possibility habitable world."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Over the next two hours twenty two ships exited the main ship's docking bay and headed for the other ten planets, asteroid belts, and Oort cloud. As soon as they were away the main ship, recently christened the Dark Star II, fired its insystem engines and set course for the second planet. Automated probes were launched under high acceleration toward their destination which would arrive well ahead of their parent ship. Even at this distance they could observe that the planet had oceans and large parts of the dry land were covered with plant life.

"Nick, just think in thirty hours we'll set foot on a planet circling another star!" she exclaimed and hugged her Fox.

He returned her hug and then kissed his bunny.

"Who knows," he said and smiled, "you might even be first.

"Nick, what did you do?" she asked, her ears coming up.

He only gave her a Foxy grin and then pulled back the sheets and climbed onto bed. She just stood there with hands on her hips and eyed her Fox. Then he held up the sheet and patted the spot beside him. A smile came to her face and she crawled in beside him. He pulled his bunny close and wrapped his arms around her. Then he licked her throat and Judy giggled.

"Have you thought that I might not be I the mood?" Judy said and smirked.

Nick studied his bunny for a moment.

"To be honest with you Judy I can always tell," he said and touched his nose.

She studied her Fox for a moment and then started to blush. As always it started with her ears and then spread to her face, but this time it spread to the rest of her too. Then she covered her face with her ears and her Fox thought her could actually feel the heat coming from her. He could help himself and chuckled.

"It's not funny!"

"Yes, Fluff you 100% correct," he said and smiled. "It's not funny at all."

Then she giggled.

"Nick."

"Yes, Fluff."

"Do you think anyone else can tell?"

"No," he said, stretching out the word. "Only I," He touched his chest," Nicholas Piberius Wilde can tell when my beautiful bunny is in the mood to make love with her extremely handsome Fox."

"Alright, you know you're milking it," she said and they stared at each other.

Then a moment later they were holding each other and laughing like loons. Later they still held each other, tears leaking from their eyes and still giggling once in a while.

"So am I in the mood?"

"Yes, you definitely are," he said and rolled onto his back, taking her with him. He looked up at his bunny and smiled. "But first we need to talk."

He saw the look of surprise on her face and grinned.

"About?"

"Since we are going to be parents," he began and saw his bunny begin to tear up again, "I think we should set the date for our marriage."

"Oh Nick!" she exclaimed and then kissed her Fox.

Their kiss ended and he looked into her eyes. He ran a hand down her back and felt her shiver.

"Secretly I always hoped that we'd prove everyone wrong and have children of our own."

"Me too."

"Certainly we've tried … a lot."

His bunny giggled again.

"Let's try again," she said in her sexy voice and winked at her Fox.

"OK," he said and started to rise.

She pushed him back down and he grinned. Then she reached back and squeezed his sheath. She felt him swell and smiled.

"Judy!" he exclaimed and sucked in a breath.

She continued to smile.

"I can always tell when you're in the mood too," she said and squeezed him again.

He arched his back and his hands slid up her sides and gently squeezed her breasts. Then she slowly impaled herself on him and bit her lip. She felt his hands on her hips. Then her Fox thrust up and she met him.

"Oh God! … Nick … please don't stop … Oh yes!"

They matched each other and he sat up again. Then he licked her throat and felt his bunny's hand on the back of his head pulling him closer. He gently took her throat into his jaws and squeezed. His bunny moaned and he felt the beginnings of a growl building in his chest. As time slipped away all she felt was pleasure and the warmth of her Fox's body.

Later he felt his bunny tighten on him. Then she shuddered and a moment later he released her throat. His growl erupted and joined her in their shared pleasure. Now they were joined in body, soul, and spirit. He lay back and then gently held her in a pleasant exhaustion. Later they slept in each other's arms still entwined in their lovemaking.

* * *

Judy felt their shuttle set down and squeezed her Fox's hand.

"I wish we didn't have to wear this armor," she said as unbuckled her restraints and stood.

"It's just until they say it's safe."

"It's just a bit tight."

Nick looked at this bunny and smiled.

"You know Peter explained this armor is actually one of the free form robots."

"Oh that makes me feel a whole lot better!"

He chuckled.

"Come on we have an entire world to explore," he said and put an arm around his bunny.

They and the rest of the security team walked ahead of the scientists and other technicians. The ramp lowered and everyone stopped at the bottom of the ramp except Judy. She continued into the grass that extended to the horizon in all directions. Then she stopped sensing something was amiss and turned. Her Fox was standing there holding a camera and her armor became translucent. Then everyone started to clap and cheer.

First Nick and then Peter stepped off the ramp.

"Judy," Peter said and smiled, "you're the first animal leave your solar system and set foot upon another planet in a different one. Congratulations!"

Judy's blush started at her ears and then worked its way down until she was a light pink from head to toe. Her Fox smiled.

"And everyone back home is watching," he said and winked. "Don't you have anything to say?"

"Nick, you …"

"Remember," he said and pointed to the camera.

Judy sighed and then composed herself.

"I'd like to thank everyone who helped putting this expedition together and wish you could all be here to share this moment with us."

Nick paned the camera around showing the planet and then turned the camera back toward the ship showing the others moving out to begin their work. Soon he felt his bunny behind him.

"Nick."

"Judy, this was my idea," Peter said and touched her shoulder. "Better get to work."

"I think you looked wonderful," Nick said.

"Who can see anything in this armor?"

"Look at your arm."

All she could see was the undersuit that everyone wore under the armor – the really tight formfitting undersuit which shown every curve of her leporine body.

She looked at her Fox and he only smiled.

"Oh! Sweet cheese and crackers!"

* * *

They remained in the solar system for forty-seven days and surveyed each of the thirteen planets. Two more planets were found – one orbiting inside the Oort cloud and the other far beyond it. The one habitable planet was found to have the correct atmosphere, no harmful microorganisms, or intelligent life. Once it was then deemed to be suitable for colonization seven portals were placed on different parts of the planet.

Foxes and Rabbits came through all seven gates first from both the homeworld and WildeHopps. As with their first colony all construction was to be done underground. Not having the many convenient caves on this world most of the borrows had to be dug out. Between the Rabbits, foxes, and free form robots the first seven burrows were completed in sixteen days and colonists even started to move in while construction was ongoing.

A second of Peter's FTL ships arrived bringing with it dozens in of insystem ships and several space stations to begin setting up orbital industries and mining of the asteroid belts and Oort cloud.

"John!"

He caught sight of Jillian coming through the crowd as he walked down the shuttle's ramp. He met her halfway and stooped to her level. He held out his hands and she took them. Then he felt a couple of pats on the back from his teammates as they stepped passed the couple. He blushed and Jillian smiled.

"It's almost supper time," she said.

"I need to go by my cabin first," he said and held up his duffle bag.

"Do you want to be alone with me?" she whispered and her pad translated in the same volume.

"Yes," he said and blushed.

"Good," she said and smiled. "And I'll return the favor and help you unpack."

She said that so any others could hear for John benefit.

"OK," he said and she noticed him looking around. "Come on."

They rode the internal shuttle and after a short walk stood at his door. Jillian waited and he looked at her and then the door.

"John, is there a problem?"

"I've never had anyone in my room before," he said and laughed nervously. "It's kinda messy."

"You should've seen Judy's room back home," she said and smiled.

He raised an eyebrow and then he turned back and began to fiddle with keypad. After getting the passcode wrong twice the door finally opened and he quickly ushered her in first. She heard the door shut and John sigh. She turned and smiled.

"John."

"Jillian, I …"

"Is there a problem?"

"Well, I never had a girl in my room before," he said in a rush. "You're safe. I won't … do anything."

Now she understood perfectly.

"Well John, you still haven't had a girl in your room."

He looked at her for a moment and then thumped his forehead. She chuckled.

"I guess I forgot you're a bunny … I mean a Rabbit."

She walked up to him and laid her head against his chest. He gently wrapped his arms around her and lifted her until they were eye to eye.

"I like you, John."

"But I'm human!" he blurted out.

The Rabbit chuckled.

"I've noticed," she said and smile. "I have a feeling that you like me too."

"Yes," he said and blushed furiously. "I missed you so much while I was away." He hugged her tight. "Jillian!"

She rubbed her face against his and then licked his cheek. He held her away and looked at her. Then she leaned forward and touched her lips to his. To John it felt like an electrical shock shot through him. Unconsciously one of his hands slid down her back and found her tail. She gasped and he almost dropped her. Then he stumbled back and landed on his bed.

"I'm sorry!" she said panic stricken. "I didn't mean to!"

"And I don't mind at all," she said, sitting up and smiling down at him. "So what do you want to do now?"

"I … I"

She smiled and then leaned down to kiss him again. Then she felt his hands unconsciously begin explore her body.

"John, I'm not angry with you."

"Really!"

"Yes, really," she said and patted his cheek. "Let's put your stuff away and go have some supper. OK?"

He looked so relieved that she had to chuckle.

* * *

Over the next six months they explored eleven star systems and helped establish five new colonies. All in all Robert thought things had gone quite well as he walked into the mess hall. Looking around he saw a few of the crew taking a late supper. His vixen was giving instructions to the night staff and he walked to the back and seated himself not wanting to disturb her. Then he saw Catherine sniff the air and look around until she found him. She smiled and finished with her people. She walked into the kitchen, returned with a tray, and set it on the adjacent table.

"Do you need any help?"

The vixen eyed him and he smiled.

"No, but it nice you asked," she said and squeezed his hand after she set their plates on the table.

"Are you done for the night?"

"Yes," she said and put two pots on the table, "and after supper we can go back to our cabin and you can make mad passionate love to me."

He chuckled.

"I can probably do the passionate part."

"You always do," she said, her green eyes twinkling.

"Always?"

"Always!" she said and smiled.

She uncovered the pots and handed him a serving spoon. He put rice on her plate and then on his. Then she covered the rice with contents of the other one. Robert looked his plate and then at her.

"Chicken curry," she said and covered her rice. "One of my staff showed me how to make it."

"Mom!"

The vixen looked up and saw her son along with his bunny coming across the room.

"Better hurry up the movie starts in forty-five minutes," he said and sniffed the air. "What are you having?"

"Nick, they might want to have dinner alone."

He looked at his bunny and then back to other couple. Then he grinned.

"Sorry, I remember when I first met Fluff here."

"Me too," she said and glared at her Fox.

"You're never going to forget that, are you?"

"Nope!"

He looked at his bunny and smiled.

"I love you," he said and watched her ears turn a bit pinker.

"That won't work forever!"

"It's certainly has worked up to now!"

"Ow!" he said as Judy punched in the ribs.

Robert laughed until he held his sides and tears came to his eyes.

"God, I haven't laughed like that in years!" he said and looked at his vixen. She smiled. "Come on and eat with us."

Catherine went back to the kitchen. She returned with two more plates and another pot.

"Nick!"

"Joe! Jill!" he said and waved then over.

Catherine looked at them and went to get two more plates. Then Nick and Joe pulled over another table. Soon everyone was enjoying Catherine's cooking.

"I told you it was open twenty-four hours," Jillian told John as they came through the mess hall door. "Just find a table and I'll get something for us."

She headed for the kitchen. John turned and saw Judy and the others.

"Judy!" he said and Jillian's ears came up.

She turned and caught up to him just as he reached their table. She looked at the group and smiled.

"So Catherine, you've been cooking again," she said in English and the vixen glared at her. "It smells interesting. Could we try some?"

"Yes," Catherine said and started to rise.

"No … no, you stay here and I'll get some plates," she said and headed for the kitchen.

Catherine heard her giggle as she pushed open the door and sighed.

"Catherine," Robert said and touched her hand, "is there a problem?"

She looked at Robert and smiled.

"For some reason she just pisses me off and I don't know why! And what's worse she knows it!"

"Catherine, do you want me to …," Robert began.

"No, this is my problem."

"Catherine, I think I understand," John said and everyone looked at him. He blushed. "I've gotten to know her very well." Nick snickered and his blush deepened. "Jillian's really smart! She's learned English in only a few months!" He smiled. "She's a really nice bunny." Judy gave a little growl. "But she has a very strong personality and Catherine, to be honest I think the problem is you two are much the same."

The vixen looked at Robert and he smiled. Then she looked at John and her eyes winked.

"Thank you, John," she said and patted the seat beside her. "Come sit over here and sit by me."

When Jillian returned she eyed the vixen and sat beside Robert.

"Jillian, try the vegetable curry," Jill said and passed the pot.

"Thanks," she said in English and filled her plate. "Tastes good! Who made it?"

"I thought Catherine did," John said and looked at the vixen.

"No, she made the chicken curry you're eating."

"Now?"

"Just trust me, I know."

John looked at Catherine and she smiled.

"She's right."

Jillian dipped a little chicken curry onto her plate and sampled it. Everyone just stared at her.

"What?"

"That has meat in it!" Jill said.

"I've had chicken before," she said and chuckled at the surprise looks. "I've had fish and turkey too. I've even tried one of damned bug burgers you predators eat. They're truly nasty! How in God's name can you eat those things?"

"They grow on you," Nick said deadpan.

"Yea, like a wart!" she said and tried a bit more of the chicken curry.

She ate a bit more and then looked at the Captain. Then she smiled.

"So Captain, tell me how an obviously smart fellow like you fell for a vixen's trap?"

Robert looked at his vixen and smiled.

* * *

"So did you like the movie?" Jillian asked.

"God, I hope we don't meet anything like that out here!"

"You know you grabbed my arm when that alien came out the guy's chest."

He looked at his bunny and she hugged him. The shuttle stopped and they walked to her room. As always he hesitated at the door.

"John, we've known each other for six months now."

He came in and the door shut behind him.

"It's just that I don't everyone to think we're … we're uh," he said in a rush and then hesitated.

"Making love," Jillian said and smiled.

His ears turned red. She hopped on her bed and patted the spot next to her. He carefully lay down beside her and she snuggled close.

"John, nobody thinks we're making love," she said and gave a little sigh. "Everyone knows that you're a perfect gentleman."

He smiled and hugged her. Then Jillian felt his fingers feeling her fur.

"You wanta brush my fur?" she asked and he smiled. "I'll be back in a minute."

When she returned and out of reflex he almost covered his eyes.

"You know I'm not naked."

"That bathing suit's is so small that you look naked."

Jillian smiled.

"Would it be so bad if I were?"

"Yes, it would," he said and hesitantly reached for her. She hopped into his arms and he hugged her. "Jillian, I … I … I'm in love with you."

"I know," she said and rubbed her face against his. "And I love you too."

He sat on the bed with his bunny on his lap and she leaned up and kissed him. He touched her tail and she moaned. Then she slid a hand under his shirt and felt the naked furless flesh. It tickled and he squirmed and then laughed. She pulled his shirt over his head and he laid back and closed his eyes. Then she her body across his chest. She felt his arms tighten around her and then she kissed him again. Then she felt his erection swell and he froze.

"We can't so this!"

"What?"

"We're not married!"

She smiled.

"We could be."

"You'd marry me!"

"You haven't asked."

He smiled, got off the bed, and went to one knee before her. Then he took her hand and she smiled.

"Jillian Anne Hopps would you marry me?"

"Well let me think about," she said and looked at his expectant face. "Yes."

* * *

Three days later the Dark Star II entered FTL and an hour and fifty-four minutes later reentered real space a billion miles above the plane of the ecliptic. This would be the farthest star they'd visited so far.

"FTL travel completed successfully," the navigator reported and scanned his readouts. "FTL engines showing green and automatically going into standby mode."

"Captain, artificial electromagnetic radiation detected!" Ellie reported a few seconds later.

Captain Young spun toward the Cheetah.

"Within this system?"

"Yes sir!"

"From where?"

Ellie worked her console for a few more seconds.

"Across the system, sir!" she said and went back to her console. "It's coming from dozens of sources!"

"My database lists this system as uninhabited," Peter reported. "This must be a colony."

"Could a civilization arose here in the last twenty thousand years?" Robert asked.

"There wasn't any intelligent life here at that time."

Robert turned to the sensor technician.

"Have we been detected?"

"No," Peter said, accessing the ship's full sensor suite.

"Not yet," the tech reported to his Captain and then glaring at the AI.

"Please let me know of anything changes," he said and turned to Peter. "I'd like to speak to you privately."

He rose and Peter followed him of his office. He turned to Peter as soon as the door shut.

"You've told us about this ship's shields, but haven't told us much about this ship's armaments."

"I understand that you are worried about our safety," he said, running diagnostics on the ship offensive and defensive systems. "I can bring in other ships if necessary."

"Warships?"

"They would be more heavily armed and armored and have more shielding."

Robert thought about it for a minute.

"Let's just see how they react to us first."

"There are some more advance probes aboard we could send out."

"First, let's gather more information passively."

* * *

For a day and a half they gathered data and soon made several startling discoveries. First, there weren't just one intelligent species in this system, but so far they had found eleven once video signals had been discovered and decoded. Then the humans had recognized two they had contacted in the Milky Way and possibly one other. Then a twelfth was found.

"Robert, I recognize this one from the Andromeda galaxy," he said, pointing to his pad.

"Your creators are from Andromeda!"

"Let's just that they have visited some other galaxies."

Robert just stood there stunned looking at Peter trying to wrap his mind around that revelation and slumped back on his desk.

"How many?"

"Nothing outside the Virgo Supercluster."

"My God!"

Peter smiled.

"It's 110 million light years in diameter!"

"True."

"I was going to ask your advice on contacting these people and you reveal that your people are the Lords of Creation!"

Peter smiled again.

"Now that's a bit of an exaggeration."

Robert rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I think we should make contact."

"Then simply find the closest ship."

* * *

Cargo ship 256 had rotated and just started its deceleration burn to rendezvous with mining station 72 when a truly massive ship simply appeared a thousand miles off its port bow.

"Captain, that ship has matched our velocity and is also decelerating at the same rate we are," the navigator reported.

"Communications, please send a message …" the Captain began.

"Sir," the Communication tech interrupted, "we are receiving a message from that ship."

She looked at the crewmale and then pointed at the main screen. The face that appeared was of a species that was one completely unknown to the Alliance. The face registered recognition when the connection was made and head nodded. It started to speak and he noticed that the language did not match the mouth's movements. Of course she recognized the language since it was her people's.

"Greetings, we represent two worlds 126 light years from here. When you rendezvous with at station we would like to meet with you either on your ship, mine, or the station. Please let us know before we reach it."

"Captain," his first officer said and smiled. "Have you made a decision?"

"I want to see inside of that ship!"

* * *

Apparently she wasn't the only one as seven ships launched from the station as they that came to rest relative to it.

"Captain," the Communications Tech said, "we're receiving docking instructions."

"Please forward them to the Navigator's station."

They approached the ship and a section of the hull opened large enough for all their ships to enter simultaneously. They preceded and faced another wall. The one behind them closed and soon the one before them opened. The crew watching the video feed from outside ship gawked at the thirty other ships in the docking bay – some of them much larger than theirs. They were directed to docking cradles, touched down, and as they watched as ramps extended to their external airlocks.

"Captain, there's a breathable atmosphere outside the air lock," the science officer reported. "Since this docking bay is pressurized I wonder why the ramps are enclosed."

"What would you do if you met an unknown species?" the Captain asked.

"Decontamination!" he exclaimed and his superior smiled. "Captain, we must not be completely unknown since they spoke your language."

"I knew there was a good reason I hired you," she said and smiled.

"Crack the hatch," she ordered and his Chief Engineer pressed a red button.

The inner hatch opened and they could see through the external camera someone waiting halfway down the ramp in a full armor.

"Open the outer hatch," she ordered and the person came toward them.

"Please follow me," the voice said in her language.

They entered a room which looked like a shower and another armored person waited for them. The first one turned to them.

"Please remove your clothing and shower."

Living so closely together on their ship for sometimes months at a time none of the crew had a nudity taboo. Also more than half the crew was female and there had been relationships and even a few marriages. The Captain approached the person who'd spoken to them and the helmet became translucent. He (she just had a feeling that this person was male) wasn't the same species as the person she'd spoken to. She smiled and thought he was quite handsome. Also, red was her favorite color. Then the other person stepped closer to the first and her helmet became clear. She didn't look happy.

"When will I meet your Captain?"

"As soon as decontamination is complete you will be taken to … let's just say a waiting area. You'll find it interesting and it'll be maybe an hour or so."

"Thank you," she said and smiled.

Judy watched the Captain walk to one of the showers and then glared at her Fox.

"She was naked!" she said through their personal communications channel.

"Yes, she was," he said and smiled.

"And you looked!"

Nick smirked.

"Fluff, you're 100% correct."

"You horny old Fox!"

"Who's old?"

* * *

Once the station crew was processed through decontamination they were all led directly to an internal shuttle. The Captain smiled at the red furred male.

"My name is Abesi," she said and extended a hand.

The pad in his lap translated.

"I'm Nick and this is my fiancée, Judy."

She thought that might be the case.

"So your people have met other species."

"A few," he said and smiled.

"And you're from?"

"A nearby star system."

"Nick, you're being evasive."

"Someone's told me that I'm good at that," he said and glanced at his bunny.

Judy's ears came up and she growled. Absei chuckled.

"Judy, I like do like him," she said and smiled at the Rabbit. "I think you're really lucky to have him. Don't you think we could share?"

"No!"

Nick hugged his bunny and smiled.

"She my bunny and I'm her Fox."

"So finally I got something out of you," she said and smiled. "You're a Fox and she's a bunny."

"I am a Rabbit!"

Fortunately the internal shuttle came to a stop a few moments later and everyone stood. Nick led them to an ordinary looking door and opened it. Then he indicated that the new comers should go first. Almost immediately the line stopped and Nick lifted his bunny into his arms and gently pushed his way in. He found Abesi standing just inside the door staring.

"How?"

"It does look like we're on a planet, doesn't it," he said, gently pulling her aside. "It's a square mile and the trees, grass, and animals are real. The walls and ceiling are all projections."

"Like it?" Judy asked and hopped down.

"Yes!"

The group finally sorted themselves out and started to wonder around.

"Stay in sight of this door!" Abesi bellowed and Nick shut it.

It faded away and became part of the landscape. She made a face at Nick and he smiled.

"How do you …," she began and he touched his pad and it reappeared. "Very funny!"

"You sure you want to share him?" Judy asked.

"Let me think about it."

Judy laughed poked her Fox in the side. He only smiled and put arm around his bunny.

"Nick! Judy!"

"There comes Captain Young!" Judy said and waved. "And most of the crew."

Robert and his vixen and the rest of the crew gathered on one side and Abesi and her people on the other. Nick and his bunny were in the middle.

"Captain Young, his is Captain Abesi."

Robert thumped his chest in the way of Abesi's race and she returned it.

"You know of my people," she said, studying him.

"Yes, they our allies and we even have shared colonies."

"That's imposs … Where are you from?"

"The larger galaxy this one orbits."

"That's 200,000 light years away!" she exclaimed, her eye widening.

"We left our world only seven years ago."

"You're ships are that fast."

"No, it would have taken my ship thirty-five years to reach this galaxy."

"Then how?"

"I have no idea."

She looks at Robert's crew and counted.

"I see a least twenty-six different species in your crew," she said, looking back at Robert. "How many worlds do you represent?"

"Seven – the original world and six colonies."

"We have fifty-two worlds in the alliance – twenty-two homeworlds and thirty colonies. How can you have twenty-five intelligent races on one planet?"

"Currently there are 35,637 intelligent species in the Zootopian system," Peter said and smiled at the expression on Abesi face. "No species has become extinct in the 21,812 years I've been observing the planet."

"And we're just now spreading out," Robert said and smiled.

This story will continue in the upcoming story 'Galactic Republic.'


End file.
